De 92ste Hongerspelen
by MyWeirdWorld
Summary: Dit is een Stuur je Eigen Tribuut verhaal! Stuur je eigen tribuut, en volg hem/haar in de Honger spelen! Sponsoren is mogelijk! **DICHT!**
1. Intro & Tributenlijst

_Intro 92ste Hongerspelen_

* * *

**Hoi!**

**Ik kon het niet laten om weer een Hongerspelen Fanfic te maken, dus bij deze ;)**

**Dit is een spelen waarbij jij zelf je eigen tribuut in kan sturen. Je volgt hem/haar door de spelen heen en je kan ook eventueel sponsoren als je genoeg punten hebt. Die verkrijg je door middel van reviews. Het sponsorsysteem wordt uitgelegd wanneer de spelen beginnen!**

**Hieronder vind je de tributenlijst, het tributenformulier en de districten met hun functies erachter.**

* * *

**Tributenlijst 92ste Hongerspelen**

**District 1**

Jongen: Jayden Foster (17) - van FF-Schwarz  
Meisje: Hannah 'Faith' Scott (17) - van MadeBy Mel

**District 2**

Jongen: Cain Leroys (15) - van MyWeirdWorld (ik)  
Meisje: Sandi Johnsons (18) - van LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n

**District 3**

Jongen: Damon Tanner (17) - van Greendiamond123  
Meisje: Syntiana 'Tia' Cantanio (15) - van Sharonneke 95

**District 4**

Jongen: Jake Mcfadden (17) - van TeensReadToo  
Meisje: Liliale 'Lily' Vanora (17) - van Jade Lammourgy

**District 5**

Jongen: Menno Fresil (16) - van Djethry  
Meisje: Ammeline "Line" Blodau (14) - van Djethry

**District 6**

Jongen: Sener 'Sen' Focus (16) - van Josapjo  
Meisje: Angie Louis (14) - van Xue

**District 7**

Jongen: Ember Londer (16) - LeviAntonius  
Meisje: Kylee Summer (15) - van Greendiamond123

**District 8**

Jongen: Aiden Adelais (18) - van Jade Lammourgy  
Meisje: Saiee Nolan (17) - van Cicillia

**District 9**

Jongen: Kai Kennedy (13) - van Xue  
Meisje: Charlie Evans (18) - van MyWeirdWorld (ik)

**District 10**

Jongen: George Denvel (14) - van Cicillia  
Meisje: Lynna Tuard (16) - van LadyDunla

**District 11**

Jongen: Fir Duncain (18) - van LaFlorine  
Meisje: Alyson Miller (16) - van FF-Schwarz

**District 12**

Jongen: Logan Carrey (12) - van MadeBy Mel  
Meisje: Alice Holden (14) - van MirrorSpirit19

* * *

**Districten en hun functies**

District 1 - Luxe Items voor het Capitool - Beroepsdistrict

District 2 - Wapens en mechanisme - Beroepsdistrict

District 3 - Technologie en Elektronica

District 4 - Vissen - Beroepsdistrict

District 5 - Olie en Petroleum

District 6 - Medicijnen

District 7 - Werkhout en Papier

District 8 - Kleding en Textiel

District 9 - Metaal Lassen

District 10 - Vee en Schapen drijven

District 11 - Akkerbouw

District 12 - Steenkoolindustrie


	2. D1 Boete

_District 1 Boete_

* * *

**D1 – Jayden Foster POV - 17 jaar – Boete**

"Jezus, Jayden. Houd jezelf toch eens stil, man," fluistert Aaron met een lachje. "Ik word helemaal zenuwachtig van je."

Verontschuldigend houd ik mijn handen omhoog en laat hem verder zijn werk doen. Met een haarspeld van Penny probeert hij een deur open te maken, de achterdeur van de keuken van de vredesbewakers. Het is de enige deur waar geen camera op staat gericht.

Penny houdt mijn linkerarm in een doodsgreep, bang dat we gesnapt zullen worden. Normaal gesproken zou ik haar afschudden, maar nu laat ik het zo.

Op mijn rug hangt een tas met alleen een paar oude theedoeken erin.

Met een zachte klik springt de deur open. Met een grote grijns draait Aaron zich naar ons toe en maakt een vloeiende buiging. "Dankjewel, dankjewel. Ik ben geweldig, ik weet het."

Vriendschappelijk duw ik tegen zijn hoofd. "Pas nu maar op dat je ego niet te groot wordt, anders pas je niet eens meer door deze deur na al je harde werk."

Hij rolt met zijn ogen en stapt naar binnen. Penny en ik volgen.

De keuken is, zoals verwacht, verlaten. Stilletjes sluipen we door naar de enorme kantine en verder. Bij elke hoek die we omgaan stopt mijn hart zo ongeveer met kloppen. Er zijn binnen niet veel camera's, maar de weinige die er wel zijn, mijden we als de pest. Gelukkig hebben we alle drie donkere kleding aan en zullen we daardoor moeilijk te herkennen zijn.

In het kantoor van de hoofdvredesbewaker van dit gebied staat een hele kast vol alcohol. Dat is ons doelwit en natuurlijk zullen we ook een bedankje achterlaten. Wel zo netjes.

Maar voordat we de laatste hoek omgaan, kijken we eerst of de gang leeg is. Dat is die niet.

Voor de deur van het kantoortje staat een vredesbewaker op wacht.

"Wat nu?" fluistert Aaron. "We kunnen er niet langs."

"Laat dat maar aan mij over," zegt Penny. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijken we hoe ze haar haar warrig maakt en een beetje op haar wangen en lippen slaat zodat die plekken rood worden. Met een knipoog verdwijnt ze de gang in en loopt doelbewust op de vredesbewaker af.

"Meneer?" Gealarmeerd kijkt de vredesbewaker op. Hij lijkt nog vrij jong, ergens begin twintig. "Ik uh, ik weet niet meer waar de uitgang is... Ik ben met Hall gekomen." Ze kijkt hem aan met een betekenisvolle blik en hoeft niet meer te zeggen om de vredesbewaker duidelijk te maken wat ze zegt. Vredesbewaker Hall staat erom bekend weleens meisjes mee te nemen die dan vervolgens in de nacht weer weggaan.

De vredesbewaker laat een diepe zucht en wenkt haar mee. Samen verdwijnen ze de gang uit.

"Kom op," zegt Aaron. Ik knik en razendsnel verplaatsen we ons naar de kantoordeur. Binnen een paar seconden heeft Aaron het slot open gekregen.

Het kantoor van het hoofd is rijk ingericht, met mahoniehouten meubelen, een schitterende kroonluchter aan het plafond en schilderijen van streng uitziende vredesbewakers in vergulde lijsten. In het midden van het kantoor staat een groot bureau met belangrijke papieren, netjes geordend.

Maar daar kijken we niet naar. Nee, we kijken naar de langwerpige mahoniehouten kast met glazen deurtjes aan de linkerwand. Binnen staan kristallen glazen en waarvoor we gekomen zijn: alcohol.

Aaron maakt onmiddellijk de glazen deurtjes open en ik haal de tas van mijn rug. De stapel theedoeken leg ik ernaast.

Een voor een geeft Aaron mij verschillende flessen aan, die ik in de oude theedoeken wikkel. Als je weg probeert te sluipen is het niet bepaald handig als het glas tegen elkaar aan zou rinkelen. Bovendien is de drank erg waardevol. Zoiets als dit krijgen de mensen uit de districten zelden, zelfs in rijke districten zoals mijn thuisdistrict.

Zodra alles in de tas zit, haast Aaron zich naar het bureau toe en zoekt een markeerstift. Met een grijns gooit hij die naar me toe als hij een zwarte vindt. Ik vang de stift moeiteloos op met mijn rechterhand en haal met mijn tanden de dop eraf.

Als we het kantoor achterlaten is het enige bewijs dat we hier zijn geweest de lege drankkast en de schorpioen die getekend is op het glazen deurtje.

We weten ongezien het gebouw weer uit te sluipen door de achterdeur en sprinten naar een hoge boom toe. Het gebouw waar de vredesbewakers verblijven is omheind door stroomdraad, maar als je enigszins goed kan klimmen kan je ook aan de andere kant komen via de boom.

Penny staat aan de andere kant van het draad al zenuwachtig op ons te wachten. Ze werpt telkens schichtige blikken om zich aan.

"Jayden, Aaron, ik dacht dat jullie gesnapt waren," zegt ze met een zucht van verlichting als ze ons ziet.

"Wij?" lacht Aaron.

"Nooit," grijns ik.

Ik geef hem de tas en mijn zwart leren jack. Na een saluut gebaar van Aaron begin ik met klimmen en klim tak voor tak hoger. Het is al een oude boom en dus vol plekken om je aan vast te houden. Als ik de boomstam langs ben gegaan en op een tak aan de andere kant zit gooit Aaron mijn jack naar me toe en doet zelf de tas op zijn rug. Hij is daar handiger mee dan ik.

Wanneer hij zelf al hoog is, geeft hij mij de volle tas aan, die ik op mijn beurt weer omlaag houd, zodat Penny hem aan kan pakken. Zodra ik het gewicht van de tas niet meer heb en mijn jack naar beneden heb gegooid, begin ik met de afdaling. Aaron wacht tot ik met beide benen op de grond sta voordat hij zelf volgt.

Met identieke grijnzen en een opgeluchte Penny verdwijnen we de nacht in.

* * *

"_Moordenaars!" galmt er over het plein. "Het hele Capitool zit vol met vieze moordenaars! LAAT HAAR GAAN ZEG IK JE!" De woorden bonken in mijn hoofd, de woorden van mijn broer. Rode klauwen van vredesbewakers houden hem tegen, weerhouden hem ervan naar het podium te rennen. Zijn haar wordt naar achteren getrokken door een rode klauw en zijn groene ogen spuwen vuur. Als een wild beest schreeuwt hij het uit._

_Ik zit net zo vast als hij, met alle vijftienjarige tegen me aan geplakt en ik kan niet ademen. Iedereen om me heen ziet eruit als een vredesbewaker, ze dragen allemaal het uniform. Ik kan me niet bewegen._

_Op het podium staat een huilend meisje met uitgelopen mascara, klein en fragiel. De blauwe duivel uit het Capitool heeft haar bovenarm stevig vast. Haar lippen bewegen, maar ik hoor haar niet. Enkel mijn broer, haar vriendje._

_Mijn broer, mijn broer, mijn broer..._

_Jason._

Met een bonzend hoofd word ik wakker. De hele wereld lijkt te draaien en mijn tong voelt aan als leer. Het beetje zonlicht dat door de grijze gordijnen komt voelt aan alsof ik vol in de zon kijk.

Ik heb niet eens tijd om aan de nachtmerrie te denken. Het enige wat ik doe is de misselijkheid onderdrukken. Pas wanneer die enigszins is gezakt, komen de beelden weer naar boven. Mijn broer, zijn vriendin, de boete.

De schorpioen op mijn rechter schouderblad lijkt te branden als een rode handafdruk die achterblijft na een klap. Maar in plaats van pijn te voelen, voel ik me sterker. Ik heb de pijn overleefd en daar staat de tatoeage voor.

Maar op het moment voel ik me niet bepaald sterk. De drank van de hoofdvredesbewaker viel niet bepaald zacht. Ik moet dan ook bekennen dat ik me niet veel meer van gisteren herinner.

"Jayden?" De fragiele stem van mijn moeder hoor ik in combinatie met een zacht klopje op de deur. Ik duw de misselijkheid naar achteren en dwing mezelf op te staan en de deur te openen. De wereld draait gevaarlijk om me heen.

Ik open de deur op een kier en kijk met samengeknepen ogen naar buiten. Mijn moeder staat al volledig gekleed voor mijn neus, haar zwarte haar opgestoken en haar groene ogen roodomrand.

_Mijn_ zwarte haar en _mijn _groene ogen.

"Goedemorgen, ma," begroet ik haar met een zwak lachje.

"Je ontbijt staat klaar en zorg ervoor dat je er een beetje fatsoenlijk uitziet vandaag, lief. De boete is al over een uur."

Ik knik en met hangende schouders verdwijnt mijn moeder de trap af naar beneden. Als ze haar schouders zo laat hangen, raak ik me er altijd weer van bewust van hoe klein ze wel niet is.

Ik sluit mijn kamerdeur achter me en ruk wat kleding uit de kast. Gescheurde jeans, donkerblauw shirt. Vooral niet te moeilijk voor de boete. Ik snap absoluut niet waarom iedereen in het district netjes gekleed moet gaan. De vrijwilligers misschien, maar de anderen...

Ik schud mijn hoofd en ga naar de badkamer. Snel stap ik onder de douche en zet de temperatuur op lauw.

Mijn familie is niet steenrijk, maar ook niet straatarm. Twee jaar terug, toen mijn moeder nog werkte, konden we ons iets meer veroorloven. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het mis. We hebben het prima zo.

Mijn vader denkt daar niet zo over. Hij werkt zich nog eens dood. Vroeg in de ochtend vertrekt hij, laat in de avond komt hij pas terug. Je moet niet denken dat hij net als iedereen nu vrij neemt van zijn werk. Hij gaat gewoon verder, boetedag of niet. De man die mijn DNA deelt is als een vreemde voor me.

Ik douche niet al te lang en kleed me snel aan. Wanneer ik mijn tanden poets zie ik hoe lijkbleek ik ben. Mijn hoofd bonkt nog steeds pijnlijk en de misselijkheid heeft me ook nog niet verlaten. Ik negeer het en ga naar beneden.

Daar staat een ontbijtje op me te wachten, bestaande uit toast met kaas en suiker, een gekookt ei en een glas jus d'orange en een glas water met een klein wit pilletje ernaast. Mijn moeder zit tegenover mijn stoel met een kop jasmijnthee.

"Neem het pilletje eerst maar in. Met zo'n kater kan je niet bij de boete verschijnen."

Met het schaamrood op mijn kaken doe ik wat ze zegt en begin daarna voorzichtig aan mijn ontbijt. Normaal gesproken zou ik de wind van voren krijgen van mijn moeder. Een kater op de boete is niet iets wat aangemoedigd wordt. Maar ze is moe en laat het gaan.

"EH JAYDEN, SCHIET OP MAN!"

Een grote pijnscheut schiet door mijn hoofd en kreunend wrijf ik over mijn voorhoofd. Het pilletje is nog niet volledig gaan werken.

Aaron klopt nog eens extra op het keukenraam. Ik steek mijn duim op en zeg mijn moeder gedag. Maar één derde van het ontbijt heb ik op, en dat is meer dan genoeg.

Wanneer ik buiten sta in het volle zonlicht, moet ik mijn ogen nog iets samen knijpen. Ik heb geen tijd om eraan te wennen, want voordat ik het weet hangt Penny al om mijn hals in een overtuigende knuffel die ik totaal niet teruggeef. Zo snel als het kan zonder grof over te komen haal ik haar vingers van me af en stap ik weg.

"Goedemorgen," zegt ze alsof ik haar niet zojuist heb weggeduwd. "We moeten opschieten."

Ik knik en we verplaatsen ons naar het plein waar de boete gehouden wordt. Aaron ziet iets minder wit dan ik, maar blijft wel telkens moe in zijn ogen wrijven. Ook Penny is duidelijk moe, maar met make-up is het niet van haar gezicht af te lezen. Aaron is ongeveer hetzelfde gekleed als ik, maar Penny heeft een wit jurkje aan dat in plooien tot haar knieën valt. Haar lichtbruine haar heeft ze opgestoken.

Bij het plein schrijven we ons in en gaan naar het juiste vak, in ons geval het vak van de zeventienjarigen. Penny bij de meiden, Aaron en ik bij de jongens. We maken ons alle drie geen zorgen. Er zijn altijd genoeg beroeps die zich vrijwillig aanbieden.

Verveeld luisteren we naar het Verdrag van Verraad dat opgelezen wordt met de monotone stem van de burgemeester, een zweterige oude man met een pafferig vissengezicht.

Pas wanneer de districtsbegeleider naar voren komt verstrak ik. Ik zie Aaron vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar me kijken.

Ik _haat _die vent.

Andy Blackstone is de blauwe duivel die mijn broers vriendin vasthield op het podium twee jaar terug. Hij ziet er nog precies hetzelfde uit, met felblauw haar en felblauwe wimpers, alleen nu draagt hij ook nog een felblauw shirt met puntige schouders en een neon blauwe broek die wel licht lijkt te geven. Hij heeft een misselijkmakende glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Welkom, welkom!" begint hij met zijn Capitool accent. Onbewust bal ik mijn vuisten. "Wat een heerlijke opkomst toch weer van district één!" Alsof we een keus hebben. "Ik zie dat jullie er zin in hebben!"

Van verschillende kanten klinkt er gejuich, het gejuich van beroeps.

* * *

**D1 – Hannah 'Faith' Scott POV - 17 jaar – Boete**

Voor zonsopgang ga ik mijn bed al uit. Met het schaarse licht dat door mijn gordijnen komt kan ik mijn trainingskleding nog maar net in mijn kast zien liggen. Ik haal er een korte zwarte sportbroek, een lichtblauw shirtje en mijn sportschoenen uit en verkleed me snel. Ik bezoek de badkamer nog gehaast en doe mijn lange krullende goudblonde haar in een knot. Mijn ouders slapen nog.

Wanneer ik naar buiten stap, zie ik dat alleen de aller-fanatiekste beroeps aan het trainen zijn. De zon kleurt de hemel inmiddels al een zacht oranje en ik begin met wat strekoefeningen. Ik hoor een jongen appreciërend fluiten, maar negeer het volkomen. Deze tijd is om te trainen, en niets anders.

Als mijn spieren goed opgewarmd zijn, begin ik met joggen. Eerst door het rijke gebied, waar ik met mijn ouders woon, daarna door de Winnaarswijk. Deze wijk herinnert mij er altijd aan waarom ik train, voor de eer van mijn district, de trots van mijn ouders en een huis hier in de Winnaarswijk.

Ik jog door en bereik het gebied van de middenklasse. Iets wat ik daar zie, zorgt ervoor dat ik onmiddellijk mijn pas inhoud.

Tegen een boom aangeleund zit een jongen die ik maar al te goed ken. Zijn zwarte haar zit warrig, zijn groene ogen zijn glazig en in zijn hand houdt hij een lege glazen fles. Met een blanco gezicht staart hij naar de oranje lucht. Ik vraag me af waar zijn twee aanhangsels zijn, maar zie al snel dat hij alleen is. Wij zijn alleen, want er is hier ook geen trainende beroeps te bekennen, behalve ikzelf. Met mijn handen in mijn zij kijk ik naar het zielige hoopje ellende.

Ik zou door moeten rennen en niet achterom moeten kijken, maar ik kan hem niet zo achterlaten. Met een gefrustreerde zucht ga ik zijn kant op en buk als ik voor hem sta.

"Jayden?" zeg ik zachtjes, terwijl ik hem probeer aan te kijken. Hij lijkt me niet te zien, dus pak ik zijn kin en dwing hem me aan te kijken. "Jayden, hallo, Jayden?"

Opeens lijkt hij me te herkennen en een grote grijns verschijnt op zijn eerste blanco gezicht.

"Faith!" kraamt hij uit. Er lijkt opeens leven in hem te komen, want hij wil direct zijn armen om mij heen slaan. Geïrriteerd sla ik ze weg.

"Het is Hannah, en waar zijn je twee vrienden?"

Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

"Faith!" zegt hij nog een keer met een grijns.

"Nee, je noemt me Hannah, geen Faith meer."

"Nee, nee, nee... Jij bent Faith." Zijn grijns druipt van zijn gezicht en hij kijkt me dodelijk serieus aan.

"Jay, waarom ben je in vredesnaam de dag voor de Boete, of op de dag zelf zelfs, gaan drinken?"

Dan verschijnt er wanhoop op zijn gezicht.

"Jason, Jason, Jason..."

De vlaag medelijden die over me heen spoelt kan ik moeilijk onderdrukken. Ik kan hem niet zo achterlaten.

Ik pak zijn arm, slinger die over mijn nek en weet hem overeind te krijgen.

"Kom, Jay, ik breng je naar huis."

Hij schudt heftig met zijn hoofd en wil zich losrukken, maar hij heeft totaal geen kracht meer en zonder al te veel moeite weet ik hem voort te slepen, de gehele tijd om me heen kijkend dat niemand ons ziet.

Moeiteloos weet ik Jaydens huis te vinden. In de laatste twee jaar is het nauwelijks veranderd. Nog steeds is de deur nooit op slot, zoals dat vroeger ook al was.

Zachtjes open ik de voordeur en sleur Jayden het middelmatige huis binnen. Zijn ouders zijn natuurlijk allang naar bed, maar waarschijnlijk zal zijn vader zo al wel opstaan om naar zijn werk te gaan. Die vent is een enorme workaholic.

Stap voor stap draag ik Jayden de trap op, die hard onder onze voeten kraakt. Ik hoop dat zijn ouders niet wakker worden van het geluid, maar die hoop verdwijnt al snel. Als ik boven aan de trap ben gekomen, gaat de deur van zijn ouders voorzichtig open. Ik sta oog in oog met Jaydens vader, Luke.

Jayden lijkt niet op hem. Zijn vader heeft blond haar, blauwe ogen en is een enorme spierbundel. Jayden heeft ook wel spieren, maar hij traint niet intensief, zoals zijn vader ooit had gedaan. Hij traint alleen uit gewoonte, omdat wij vroeger altijd samen trainden.

"Hannah," zegt Luke verbouwereerd.

"Hallo, meneer." Jaydens arm glipt weg van mijn nek en ik pak hem wat steviger vast. Onmiddellijk schiet zijn vader mij te hulp door Jayden aan de andere kant vast te pakken en zijn andere arm om zijn nek te slaan. Als Jayden weer stabiel is, dragen we hem naar zijn kamer en ploffen hem op zijn bed. De kamer is nog precies zoals ik hem herinner, spartaans ingericht met wat kleding over de grond. Op zijn nachtkastje staat een foto van Jason.

Ongemakkelijk blijven Luke en ik staan. Dan slaat zijn vader de deken om Jay heen en haalt een hand door Jay's haar.

"Ik ga maar eens," zeg ik, de stilte doorbrekend. Luke kijkt achterom en knikt.

"Dank je, Hannah."

Ik geef hem een glimlachje en verdwijn stilletjes uit het huis. Buiten zet ik het weer op een joggen.

De hemel is inmiddels zacht blauw.

Ik ga niet naar het arme gedeelte van het district. In plaats daarvan ga ik weer terug naar het rijkere gedeelte, door naar het trainingscentrum. Het is een groot gebouw dat eruitziet als een blok beton. Het is _de_ plek om te trainen aan je vaardigheden met wapens. Daarnaast kun je oefenen met andere beroeps die zich absoluut niet inhouden, maar dat is prima. Ik houd me ook niet in.

Binnen is het lekker koel en overal om me heen staan grote beroeps te trainen, alleen of met elkaar. In principe is het een enorme gymzaal met dummy's om op te oefenen. Achter het gebouw heb je nog een enorme open plaats, waar je pijl en boogschieten oefent, of speerwerpen. Dat is vooral voor langeafstandswapens, maar sommige beroeps gaan ook met andere wapens, zoals zwaarden of messen, die je vooral binnen hebt, naar buiten.

Normaal gesproken zijn er ook trainers aanwezig, maar niet op de dag van de boete. Er staan wel vredesbewakers langs de muren. Je hoeft je niet in te houden, maar je mag geen andere beroeps vermoorden.

Ik begin met werpmessen om mezelf op te warmen. Aan de muur bij verschillende onderdelen hangen foto's en soms zelfs beeldschermen met filmpjes van oude district één spelenwinnaars die wonnen met behulp van het wapen dat bij dat onderdeel ligt. De beroeps die nu mentor is, vind je bij de knuppels. Op het beeldscherm kan je zien hoe hij één voor één de tributen bruut doodknuppelde.

Jackson Knox, spelenwinnaar van de 86ste Hongerspelen en straks mijn mentor. Deze spelen zullen het mijn spelen worden, en als de spelen voorbij zijn, zal je mij terugzien aan de muur bij een onderdeel.

"Mooi schot, Hannah." Een arrogant lachende spierbonk staat naast me met in zijn hand een lang, grof uitziend zwaard. Zijn haar is gebleekt en glimt van de gel, in zijn wenkbrauw zit een stuk ijzer en zijn armen zitten vol inkt.

Totaal niet onder de indruk kijk ik hem doods aan.

"Rot op en ga iemand anders lastigvallen," vertel ik hem. Ik draai me van hem weg en gooi mijn laatste werpmes in het hart van de dummy. Een rood lampje op de dummy geeft aan dat het een dodelijk schot is.

"Ik wil alleen jou lastigvallen."

Geïrriteerd loop ik naar de dummy en trek het werpmes eruit. Dan ga ik mezelf weer terug naar mijn plek van zonet.

"Kom op, zeg eens wat," zeurt de jongen.

Ik ben het zat.

Boos draai ik me om en houdt de punt van mijn werpmes tegen zijn keel aan. Een klein druppeltje bloed welt op en glijdt langs zijn keel omlaag. Grijnzend kijkt hij me nog steeds aan.

"Ik zei net dat je op moest rotten. Ik houd er niet van om mezelf te herhalen."

"Hé, rustig maar. Je hoeft niet zo fel te doen, hoor. Eerlijk gezegd werkt dat alleen maar tegenovergesteld van wat je wilt, want je ogen nu, damn."

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik al verschillende vredesbewakers die op het punt staan om in te grijpen. Ik haal met tegenzin mijn mes weg en duw de jongen met een harde zet achteruit. Ik gooi het werpmes nog een keer in de dummy en laat het daar zitten. Dan loop ik met lange passen de zaal uit, naar buiten.

Daar oefen ik nog met boogschieten, zwaarden en speren. De jongen valt me niet meer lastig, gelukkig.

Ik verlies me zo in het trainen dat ik nauwelijks merk dat de boete al snel zal starten. Als een idioot sprint ik naar huis.

Allebei mijn ouders zijn niet thuis. Mijn vader heeft een hoge functie in het district en mijn moeder gaat altijd met hem mee op de dag van de boete. Ik heb geen idee wat hij dan uitvreet, maar mijn moeder moet hem blijkbaar bijstaan. Dat ziet er goed uit natuurlijk, een vrouw aan je zijde. Professioneel.

Ik haast me onder de douche en was snel het trainingszweet van mijn lichaam. Ik doe een wit strapless jurkje aan dat bezet is met glitters, doe witte pumps aan mijn voeten en bind mijn haar vast in een staart met een wit strikje. Om mijn pols glimt een armband met diamantjes, wat mijn districtaandenken zal zijn.

Op een drafje haast ik me naar het plein waar de boete wordt gehouden. Bijna iedereen staat al in zijn of haar vak en de burgemeester komt al op. Snel schrijf ik me in en ga in het vak staan van de zeventienjarige meiden. De burgemeester is inmiddels begonnen met het Verdrag van Verraad.

Naast me staat een meisje, Penny als ik het me goed herinner, die normaal gesproken altijd rond Jayden hangt. Voor zover ik weet hadden ze een jaar samen. Het is duidelijk dat het arme meisje nog steeds verzot op hem is.

Ik onderdruk de neiging om haar te vragen waar zij en die andere vriend van Jayden waren toen hij vanochtend verloren tegen die boom aan zat. Misschien was ze zelf ook te ver heen. Jayden is duidelijk niet de enigste geweest die gedronken had.

"Welkom, welkom!" galmt de stem van Andy Blackstone over het plein. Zijn opkomst heb ik volledig gemist. "Wat een heerlijke opkomst toch weer van district één! Ik zie dat jullie er zin in hebben!"

Net als de andere beroeps juich ik.

Andy lacht en ontbloot daarbij zijn tanden, zodat ik zie dat zijn tanden ook blauw gekleurd zijn. Met grote ogen staar ik naar zijn blauwe mond. Elk jaar heeft die vent weer wat nieuws, wat vaak in de _idioot_ categorie valt.

"We zullen jullie niet langer in spanning houden!" Andy loopt naar de meisjesbol en pakt met een zwierig handgebaar een naam eruit.

"Victoria Pa-"

"IK BIED ME AAN!" schreeuw ik met mijn hand in de lucht. "Ik bied me vrijwillig aan!" vervolg ik iets rustiger.

Andy grijnst en ontbloot zijn blauwe tanden weer.

"Geweldig! Zo'n prachtig district als district één heeft altijd zulke goede tributen. Kom naar voren!"

Met een zelfverzekerde pas wordt ik door vredesbewakers naar het podium geleid. Er speelt een verleidelijk lachje om mijn mond wanneer ik in de camera's kijk. Tevreden kijk ik over mensenmassa heen.

"Wat is je naam?" vraagt Andy mij met een gretige expressie.

"Hannah Scott," vertel ik hem maar al te graag. Andy lijkt buiten zichzelf van blijheid en loopt naar de jongensbol.

"En dan nu," vervolgt Andy, "Voor de jongens..."

Weer met een zwierig handgebaar haalt hij er een naam uit.

Luid zegt hij de naam.

"Jayden Foster."

* * *

**D1 – Jayden Foster POV – Boete**

Faith, het meisje met wie ik praktisch opgegroeid ben, bied zich vrijwillig aan. Zelfverzekerd loopt ze het podium op en staat zelfvoldaan over de mensenmassa heen te kijken.

Of Hannah, zoals ze voor de rest heet. Maar voor mij blijft ze Faith, geloof, iets wat ze mij altijd gaf voordat we uit elkaar groeiden, anderhalf jaar geleden. Zij is een beroeps en moet trainen. Bovendien waren haar ouders niet bepaald gek op mij en waren er op tegen dat we vrienden waren. Vrienden op zich vinden ze al een tijdsverspilling.

Ik raakte beter bevriend met Aaron en Penny, Faith stortte al haar energie in trainen. Het heeft me ook niet moeten verbazen dat ze zich nu vrijwillig aanbiedt.

Faith is sterk. Ik twijfel er dan ook niet aan dat ze zal winnen.

Ik hoor amper wat Andy zegt.

"Jayden," hoor ik Aaron zeggen. "Jayden, hij zei je naam."

"Wat?" Verstrooid kijk ik mijn beste vriend aan.

Hij knikt met zijn hoofd naar Andy. "Hij zei je naam."

Nu pas valt het me op dat de meeste jongens in ons vak mij verwachtingsvol aan staan te staren. Er verschijnen twee vredesbewakers aan mijn zijde die mijn bovenarmen stevig vastpakken en me naar het podium toe werken. Gewillig loop ik zelf het podium op en ga naast Faith staan. Ik zie haar vanuit haar ooghoeken mij bestuderen.

Een kleine bittere lach kan ik niet onderdrukken. Dat ik nu juist met haar in de spelen eindig...

Andy zegt nog wat, maar ik kan mijn aandacht er niet bij houden. Faith en ik worden naar het gerechtsgebouw gebracht, maar we zeggen niets tegen elkaar. We krijgen allebei een vertrek toegewezen.

Ik hoef maar een minuut te wachten tot mijn moeder binnenkomt. Ze vliegt me onmiddellijk om de hals terwijl ze schokt van het huilen.

"Oh Jayden, mijn lieve jongen..." snikt ze luid. Mijn vader komt na haar het vertrek binnen met een lijkbleek gezicht. Hij weet zich geen houding te geven en blijft op een afstandje staan met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen.

"Ma, rustig maar. Ik kan dit wel," zeg ik ongemakkelijk terwijl ik haar probeer te troosten. Ze begint nog harder te huilen.

"Je bent zo sterk!"

Mijn vader trekt haar van me los en houdt haar in zijn armen. We kijken elkaar aan.

"Wees slim, jongen."

Ik knik en geef hem ongemakkelijk een eenarmige omhelzing. Als ze weg zijn, zucht ik van verlichting en zak neer op een zachte stoel. De volgende die naar binnen komen zijn Aaron en Penny.

Penny huilt oncontroleerbaar en klampt zich meteen aan me vast. Niet wetend wat ik moet doen, geef ik haar alleen maar klopjes op haar rug die troostend bedoeld zijn, maar alleen maar ongemakkelijk aanvoelen.

"Man, je weet ook wel je districtspartner uit te kiezen," grijnst Aaron gemaakt. Hij is lijkbleek weggetrokken en staat met zijn handen in zijn zakken.

Ik grijns flauwtjes terug.

"We zullen wel zien wat er gebeurt."

* * *

**D1 – Hannah 'Faith' Scott POV – Boete**

In het gerechtsgebouw is het nog steeds niet helemaal doorgedrongen dat ik met Jayden in de spelen zit. Jayden, de jongen die ik vanochtend stomdronken naar huis heb gedragen, de jongen waarmee ik opgegroeid ben.

Het voelt aan als een of andere ziekelijke grap. De gedachte dat ik hem zal moeten vermoorden, iemand die ik ken, maakt me kotsmisselijk. Tegen doden heb ik niets, maar dit is Jayden.

Mijn ouders komen binnen en vertellen me hoe trots ze op mij zijn, hoe knap ik wel niet ben, en wat voor een eer het voor de familie zou zijn als ik win. Maar ik luister er niet echt naar. Ik weet dat ik terugkom. De vraag is alleen wat ik met Jayden moet doen.

* * *

**AN: Eerste boete! Awwww yeahhh**

**Oké oké, uhm, sponsorsysteem eerst maar uitleggen ;) Eerst maar hoe je punten kunt verdienen.**

**Review - 1 punt  
Review met een idee - 2 punten  
Review met goede kritiek - 3 punten**

**Wat je met je punten kunt krijgen:**

**9 punten - Beetje water, stukje brood, verband  
17 punten - Een mes, warme maaltijd, first-aid-kit  
25 punten - De luxere wapens  
33 punten - Capitool items**

**Je kan er ook tussen vragen, dus bv 13 punten voor iets luxere first aid kit, maar niet zo luxe als de first aid kit van 17 punten en niet zo weinig als alleen verband van 9 punten. Je kan ook met iemand samenwerken en je punten delen voor iets, maar dan moet ik wel toestemming hebben van ****beide** **lezers. Dus heeft iemand 4 punten en de ander 5 en ****jullie willen die punten samen doen voor een item van 9 punten, dan moeten beide lezers mij een berichtje sturen of het in een review zetten.**

**De punten kunnen omhoog gaan naarmate de spelen vordert. Een gift van een sponsor heeft ook altijd effect in het verhaal. Probeer niet alleen naar je eigen tribuut te kijken, maar ook naar anderen.**

**Het puntensysteem telt vanaf ****nu****. Ik hoop dat het duidelijk is haha, maar als je vragen hebt kun je die altijd stellen.**

**Als ik Jade Lammourgy trouwens niet had, dan was mijn schrijven nooit zo goed XD dus dat hebben jullie aan haar te danken!**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**

**24-8: Dit hoofdstuk is nu ook nagekeken door mijn gloednieuwe Beta, LadyDunla! Heel erg bedankt!**


	3. D2 Boete

_District 2 Boete_

* * *

**D2 – Cain Leroys POV – 15 jaar – Boete**

"ROLAND! ROLAND! ROLAND!" scanderen de op elkaar geplakte mensen wild. Tientallen mensen staan in een cirkel, vuisten in de lucht, zwetend en schor van het gejuich en geschreeuw dat ze produceren. Ik sta vooraan en word van links naar rechts geduwd in alle hevigheid.

In het midden van de cirkel staan twee mensen, klaar om te vechten. Roland, mijn broer, en Aeron, de slagerszoon. Ze zijn beiden bebloed en bezweet, met opengebroken vuisten en een gevaarlijke blik in hun ogen. Aeron spuugt een afgebroken stukje tand uit op de platgestampte aarden vloer. Roland doet niets; hij kijkt alleen toe, klaar om onmiddellijk te reageren als Aeron uit zal halen. Het enige licht dat aanwezig is in de benauwde schuur komt van een enkele gloeilamp die aan het plafond hangt en het midden van de cirkel beschijnt. De schaduwen van de aanwezige mensen dansen tegen de muren op.

Razendsnel komt Aeron naar voren met zijn vuist, die onmiddellijk wordt afgeweerd door mijn broer. Aeron slaat wild door, probeert alles te raken wat hij raken kan, maar hij is geblindeerd door zijn eigen woede. Naast het geschreeuw en gejuich van de mensen hoor ik de diepe lach van de kalme Roland.

"ROLAND! ROLAND! ROLAND!"

Ik doe niet mee met het gejuich; ik kijk enkel toe hoe mijn broer klap na rake klap op Aeron laat neerkomen tot de slagerszoon op de grond ligt te kermen, zijn lichaam en trots bont en blauw gekleurd.

De mensenmassa is door het dolle heen. Ik kijk stoïcijns toe.

"ROLAND! ROLAND! ROLAND!"

Mijn broer brengt zijn vuisten in de lucht en schreeuwt. Het publiek houdt ervan, geniet ervan en laat zich gewillig meesleuren.

"Wie nu!? WIE DURFT ER NU!?" schreeuwt mijn broer tegen de mensen. Aeron is al beschaamd weggetrokken uit de cirkel.

"Ik durf," klinkt er een zware, donkere stem. Aan de andere kant van de cirkel waar ik sta komt een brede, gespierde man naar voren, zijn voortanden al tijden geleden verloren en zijn neus al vele malen gebroken. Het wordt doodstil in de kleine, benauwde schuur.

Het is Rickard Freys, een nu veertig jaar oude man die jaren geleden de spelen won op zijn veertiende. Hij is al lang geen mentor meer, maar is het knokken nooit verleerd.

De ogen van de toeschouwers schieten van de ene naar de andere man, gretig naar het gevecht, waarvan ik zeker weet dat het zal komen.

Mijn broer grijnst, zijn hoofd uitdagend omhoog. Rolands zwarte haar plakt tegen zijn bezwete gezicht, in zijn grijze shirt zitten bloedvlekken, de huid om zijn knokkels is kapot en hij hijgt zwaar. In zijn blauwe ogen vind ik alleen maar vechtlust, de wil naar meer bloed.

"Rickard Freys," begint Roland in de doodstille schuur. "Altijd een genot je te zien."

"Dat zal je gauw verlaten, jongen. Je hebt nog nooit kennisgemaakt met mijn vuist."

Roland schudt lachend zijn hoofd, terwijl de oude winnaar hem strak aankijkt.

De spanning is om te snijden, en de lachende Roland maakt de omgang naar de geconcentreerde Roland. Afwachtend blijft hij staan kijken naar Rickard, de man die geen spier vertrekt. De toeschouwers houden hun adem in.

Tegelijkertijd vallen Roland en Rickard elkaar aan en het moment waarop de eerst vuist in connectie komt met een lichaam, verandert de mensenmassa van een stille menigte in een uitzinnige menigte. Terwijl de vuisten neerkomen, zwelt het gejuich aan en moet ik om me heen duwen om op mijn plek te blijven. Ik juich niet mee.

Het misselijkmakende gekraak van een neus die breekt doet me weinig.

Ik kijk toe hoe Rickard gemakkelijk de overhand weet te krijgen en Roland op de grond pint met zijn zware bovenlichaam. Weer hoor ik gekraak en ik zie spetters bloed wanneer Rickard zijn vuist op Roland's gezicht laat landen.

Zo snel als dat het gevecht is begonnen, eindigt het ook weer.

"BEWUSTELOOS!" schreeuwt de oude man luid met zijn armen in de lucht, nog steeds zittend op mijn broer. Ik laat mijn gevoel nog steeds achterwege; ik voel niets.

Rickard gaat op eigen benen staan en laat Roland op de aarde grond liggen. De mensen schreeuwen, maar ik negeer het en loop kalm naar mijn broer.

Zijn neus staat verkeerd, zijn kaak duidelijk ook gebroken. Zijn linkeroog is opgezwollen, zijn voorhoofd is bebloed. Overal waar ik kijk op zijn lichaam zie ik paarse, blauwe, groene en gele plekken opbloeien. Hij kreunt zachtjes.

"Roland?"

"Hmmm..." Zijn ogen zitten dicht, maar met moeite krijgt hij zijn rechteroog open tot een spleetje. "Cain?"

"Cain, ja," bevestig ik. Hij zakt weer weg.

Voordat ik hem overeind help, zet ik eerst zijn neus en kaak weer goed. Het geluid voel ik tot mijn botten. Dan help mijn broer overeind te zitten en sla zijn arm om mijn nek. Ik negeer de mensen die om mij heen duwen, die ons bijna omver lopen, en doe mijn best om Roland helemaal overeind te krijgen.

Als dat is gelukt, voel ik een harde tik op mijn schouder. Geïrriteerd kijk ik om.

Het is Rickard met een rol geld in zijn handen.

"Ik heb het overwinningsgeld niet nodig," zegt hij en duwt het geld in mijn vrije hand. De meeste mensen zouden zeggen dat ze de liefdadigheid niet nodig hebben, maar zo ben ik niet.

Ik knik en loop zonder een woord te zeggen de benauwde schuur uit, waar het stinkt naar zweet en bloed vermengd met bloeddorstigheid. Roland kan nog amper op zijn benen staan.

Het is al diep in de nacht. De hemel is helder met maar enkele wolken en de lucht is fris. Opgelucht haal ik adem. De weg naar huis zorgt ervoor dat ik stukje bij beetje weer wat meer gevoel in mijn lichaam krijg, fysiek en mentaal.

Ons huisje ziet er meer uit als een verlaten schuur. Het is van hout gemaakt, één ruimte groot. Onze slaapkamer is onze keuken, badkamer en woonkamer. We slapen op oude matrassen met hooi erin, bezitten een enkele krakkemikkige tafel met een kruk en een houten stoel, hebben één gloeilamp aan het plafond hangen, een klein fornuis, een grote teil en wat basis benodigdheden. Meer niet.

De deur zit niet op slot. We hebben te weinig om dieven aan te trekken.

Ik plaats een kreunende Roland op de houten stoel en haal wat eerste hulp spullen uit een klein kastje. Een fles wodka neem ik ook mee. Ik ga zelf op de kruk voor Roland zitten en pak allereerst zijn opengebroken handen.

"Daar gaan we," mompel ik, en dump een lading wodka over de open wonden heen. Ik negeer Roland die een geluid van pijn over zijn lippen laat komen.

Ik lap hem verder op en leg hem daarna op zijn matras. Ik ga op de kruk naast hem zitten, in mijn handen de rol geld. Het is genoeg om twee weken vooruit te kunnen komen.

Ik staar naar het geld dat we zo broodnodig nodig hebben, het geld dat Rickard zonder knipperen aan me gaf. Als winnaar van de spelen zal je nooit meer honger lijden. Je zal altijd een huis hebben, warm water en een echt matras om op te liggen.

Fronsend kijk ik naar mijn afgematte broer.

De schuur waar hij altijd vecht is een plek voor ex-beroeps. De beroeps die nooit naar de spelen zijn gegaan, maar wel altijd hebben getraind, of juist oude winnaars die gewoon willen knokken. Als je al heel je leven traint, is het moeilijk af te leren.

Roland vecht voor geld, zegt hij, maar ik weet dat hij ervan geniet om in de belangstelling te staan. De eenentwintigjarige ex-beroeps kan alleen dat, vechten. Een baan kan hij niet houden en vijftienjarige jongens worden niet snel aangenomen, laat staan een straatarme jongen. Mensen in district twee willen nog weleens vergeten dat niet iedereen hier rijk is. Ze doen graag hun ogen dicht.

Wanneer ik zo naar het geld kijk en naar mijn broer, vormt er zich een idee. Roland vermoordt zich zo nog op deze manier en ik ben getraind. Getraind als een beroeps. Hoe arm je ook bent, als je potentie hebt om een moordmachine te worden, zal je ook zo opgeleid worden.

Ik slaap niet, maar maak mijn broer om het uur wakker om te kijken of het nog goed met hem gaat. Met deze gedachtegang zou ik sowieso nu niet kunnen slapen.

Als de zon opkomt, heb ik mijn besluit klaar.

* * *

**D2 – Sandi Johnsons POV – 18 jaar – Boete**

"Chad," zeg ik zachtjes. "Wakker worden, ik kan niet wegkomen."

Mijn knappe vriendje slaapt rustig door, zijn gespierde arm stevig om mijn middel heen geslagen.

"Chad!"

"...wut?" mompelt hij slaperig. Ik kan een klein lachje niet onderdrukken.

"Ik kan niet wegkomen."

Met moeite opent de blonde jongen zijn bruine ogen en bekijkt de situatie. Een ondeugende grijns verschijnt op zijn gezicht. "Misschien wil ik helemaal niet dat je wegkomt."

Om dat te benadrukken verstevigt hij zijn grip.

"Kom op, ik moet naar huis voordat pa ziet dat ik weg ben." Koppig kijk ik hem aan en dan slaakt hij een verslagen zucht. Zijn grip verslapt en elegant stap ik uit zijn behaaglijke bed terwijl ik een tevreden lach zijn kant op werp. Verloren zit hij recht overeind op zijn bed, een hand in zijn volle haar met ogen die mijn iedere beweging volgen.

Ik trek mijn korte zwarte jurkje aan dat op een stoel in de hoek ligt en vind mijn rechterhak bij de kamerdeur, de linker bij het bureau. Voor ik de deur uit ga geef ik Chad nog een lange afscheidskus.

"Tot bij de boete," grijns ik.

Stilletjes verlaat ik het grote huis zonder iemand wakker te maken. Het is nog voor zonsopgang en het is buiten doodstil in het rijkere gedeelte van district twee. Het enige teken van leven is de rook boven het huis van de bakker.

Mijn huis is niet ver van Chads huis en binnen tien minuten ben ik het al. Het ligt een straat achter de Winnaarswijk.

Mijn kamer is aan de achterkant van het huis, dus sluip ik langs de muren de tuin in. Mijn hakken doe ik uit en houdt ze in mijn linkerhand, mijn blote voeten nu in het natte gras dat de tuinman twee dagen geleden nog gemaaid heeft.

Voor me is een regenpijp die ik altijd gebruik om mijn kamer binnen te sluipen. Met zekere bewegingen klim ik dan ook naar boven en open mijn raam, dat eerst op een kier stond, nog verder. Vloeiend glip ik naar binnen.

De muren van mijn kamer hangen vol met glimmende wapens. Gekartelde messen, werpmessen, messen die makkelijk te verbergen zijn, lichte zwaarden, lange zwaarden, gestroomlijnde speren, een drietand, een boog met een koker vol pijlen. Verder zijn er nog brute wapens, zoals een knuppel, een bijl, knotsen met ijzeren punten, etc. Je noemt het en het hangt hier.

Mijn kamer is verder erg kaal, maar het is mijn thuis.

Slapen kan ik niet meer, dus kleed ik me alvast om in trainingskleding. Dat het vandaag de boete is wil niet zeggen dat ik niet moet trainen. De beroeps onder de zestien hebben vandaag een dag vrij, maar ik niet. Bovendien is mijn vader trainer.

Ik drink beneden een glas melk wanneer de eerste zonnestralen dit gedeelte van de aarde raken. Ik hoef dan ook niet lang te wachten tot ik op de bovenverdieping gerommel hoor. Even later komt mijn vader in trainingskleding met fluitje om zijn nek de trap af.

"Sandi," zegt hij kortaf.

"Goedemorgen, coach," zeg ik met een klein lachje die ik niet kan onderdrukken. Mijn vader is altijd al erg serieus, maar hij geeft dat woord een totaal andere betekenis wanneer hij in coach-modus is. Ik zal het dan ook nooit wagen hem pa te noemen in deze staat. Mijn vader is een intimiderende man: groot, breed, sterk en strikt. Ik heb mijn zwarte haar en donkere ogen van hem.

Geduldig wacht ik tot mijn vader een kop koffie naar binnen heeft gegoten en dan gaan we naar de voorkant van het huis. Daar wachten we op de beroeps, mijn vader met zijn armen over elkaar en met beide benen stevig op de grond. Ik sta er zonder expressie naast.

De zon is inmiddels voor de helft opgekomen wanneer de beroeps aan komen joggen. Een jongen van achttien, een meisje van achttien, twee zeventienjarige jongens en twee zeventienjarige meisjes, en dan nog drie zestienjarige jongens en drie zestienjarige meisjes. Elk jaar valt er iemand uit je leeftijdsgroep zodat je op je achttiende overblijft met een andere achttienjarige beroeps. Maar niet dit jaar, nee. In mijn groep zit Stacie, ook achttien jaar.

Ze is het meest arrogante kind dat ik ken. Na de dood van haar vriendje Zac Davids in de spelen vorig jaar is ze zich kapot gaan trainen. Ik vind het belachelijk; er kan maar één vrouwelijke tribuut naar de spelen, en dat ben ik voor dit jaar. Volgend jaar is ze negentien, te oud dus.

Ik kan de blondine niet uitstaan, maar het is niet van mijn gezicht af te lezen.

Alle beroeps gaan op een rij voor mijn vader staan, en ook ik sluit me bij hen aan.

"Goedemorgen, beroeps!" buldert de coach.

"Goedemorgen, coach!"

"Dat vandaag de boete is, betekent voor jullie niet dat je je minder mag inspannen! Integendeel, laat deze dag een herinnering zijn aan waar je voor traint, de overwinning van de Hongerspelen! De eer van je district!"

Er juichten en floten een paar beroeps en ik rechtte mijn schouders nog iets.

We houden een korte warming-up en beginnen dan in een lange sliert te joggen naar het trainingscentrum. Om deze dag nog eens extra te benadrukken gaan we via de Winnaarswijk. Ik zie Stacie verlangend naar de grote huizen kijken en op het eind van de straat staat Victoria Donovan in de deuropening van haar huis in de Winnaarswijk. Haar rode haar vlamt in het ochtendlicht, haar gezicht gehard met stormachtige grijze ogen. Om haar lippen speelt een lachje.

"Johnsons!" roept ze naar mijn vader. "Geef me een winnaar dit jaar!"

De coach steekt enkel zijn duim op en rent verder met de groep. Victoria verdwijnt haar huis weer in. Ze wordt mijn mentor dit jaar en een winnaar zal ze krijgen. Daar ben ik zeker van.

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken kijk ik naar Stacie. Zij is het enige wat in mijn weg staat, en wat in je weg staat moet je opruimen.

In het trainingscentrum worden we bij verschillende onderdelen gezet. Stacie staat bij speerwerpen, het wapen van haar vermoorde geliefde, en ik bij boogschieten. We trainen tot we nog een uur voor de boete hebben. Ik vertel mijn vader alvast naar huis te gaan als hij het woord geeft dat iedereen klaar is voor vandaag. Ik zie Stacie koppig overblijven.

Altijd voordat Stacie naar huis gaat, wast ze haar bezwete gezicht bij de toiletten.

Ongezien doe ik een scherpe pijl bij mijn heup, die op zijn plaats wordt gehouden door het elastiek van mijn trainingsbroek. Ik leg de boog terug op de plek waar die hoort en volg de arrogante blondine op een veilige afstand. Als ik water hoor kletteren uit de kraan, ga iknaar binnen.

De toiletten zijn wit. Alles is wit: de muren, de grond, de wastafels, de deuren. Alles. Het doet bijna pijn aan je ogen.

Helemaal achteraan, bij een wasbak, staat Stacie. De kraan loopt en met kommetjes die ze van haar handen heeft gemaakt gooit ze het verkoelende water op haar gezicht. Ik sluit de ingang met een klik achter me. Ze hoort me niet.

Stilletjes loop ik naar haar toe en leun op de deur van het toilethokje achter haar. Langzaam haal ik de pijl van zijn plek.

"Dacht je nu echt werkelijk..." Verschrikt kijkt ze op in de spiegel. Met een lieve glimlach kijk ik haar terug aan door middel van onze reflectie. "...dat ik je dit jaar naar de spelen zou laten gaan?"

Met beide handen steunt de achttienjarige op de wastafel.

"Zac kon het niet, maar ik wel. Ik kan wel winnen. Ik _moet_ winnen." Hoewel haar stem zeker klinkt, zie ik angst in haar ogen. Op mijn gemak bekijk ik de scherpe pijl in mijn handen en doe een stap naar voren. Stacie draait zich om, nu met haar rug naar de spiegel toe. Haar knokkels zijn wit van de kracht die ze uitoefent op het witte porselein.

"_Ik _moet winnen. Niet jij!" bijt ik uit. Razendsnel grijp ik naar haar perfect blonde haar, dat nog geler lijkt dan normaal in deze witte ruimte, en trek haar een toilethokje in. Met de pijl tegen haar keel en met hand die haar haar naar achteren trekt heb ik haar tegen de witte muur staan. "En jij staat in mijn weg!"

De doodsangst is nu duidelijk van haar gezicht af te lezen, maar ik zie alleen maar de overwinning. Ze is een obstakel.

Met alle kracht die ik heb steek ik de pijl in haar keel. Obstakels moeten uit de weg worden geruimd.

Zacht huilend met haar mond in een 0 gevormd valt ze slap tegen de muur aan op de grond. Alsof ze het niet kan geloven voelt ze met haar hand aan haar keel en bekijkt hoe haar vingers rood gekleurd van het bloed zijn als ze de hand terugtrekt. De pijl was niet genoeg om haar snel te vermoorden. Het zal nog wel even duren.

Met ogen vol haat kijkt ze me aan, terwijl ze worstelt om adem te halen.

De witte vloer en de muur is niet langer wit.

Ik draai me om en loop zonder terug te kijken de toiletten uit naar huis. De vredesbewakers zullen haar waarschijnlijk pas na de boete vinden, en dan ben ik al weg.

* * *

Thuis gekomen neem ik snel een douche en haal mijn boetejurk tevoorschijn. Hij is strak, kort en van diepzwart leer dat weinig aan de fantasie overlaat. Aan mijn voeten draag ik hoge zwarte hakken. Mijn lange zwarte haar hangt stijl naast mijn gezicht en met make-up maak ik mijn ogen nog donkerder en mysterieuzer. Om mijn nek hang ik een ketting met een diamantje wat mijn districtaandenken zal zijn. Tevreden kijk ik naar het resultaat.

In de woonkamer vind ik alleen mijn moeder die blauwe bloemblaadjes fijnstampt. Het helpt tegen koorts, weet ik uit mijn hoofd. Mijn moeder is dokter en erop gebrand dat ik haar kennis overneem.

"Je vader is al weg," vertelt ze, ogen gericht op haar werk. Pas als ze klaar is met fijnstampen kijkt ze op. "Je ziet er prachtig uit, lieverd."

"Dank je," lach ik oprecht. Mijn moeder legt haar werk weg en omhelst me. Ze ruikt naar cacao en rozen. Ze ruikt naar thuis.

"Ga jij maar alvast." Ze laat me los en doet een pluk haar van mij goed terwijl ze trots glimlacht. "Ik kom er zo aan. Ga je overwinning maar halen!"

Ik knik en verlaat mijn thuis. Bij het plein schrijf ik me in en ik ga bij de achttienjarige meisjes staan. Ik praat geanimeerd met een paar meiden die ik niet uit kan staan, maar ik laat het niet merken. Ik let nauwelijks op als het Verdrag van Verraad wordt opgelezen. Dan pas hebben sommige meiden door dat er iemand mist.

"Waar is Stacie?"

"Zij gaat zich vandaag toch vrijwillig aanbieden?"

"Waar is ze dan?"

Ik doe met hun mee, alsof ik niet weet dat ik een uur geleden haar keel heb doorboord met een pijl. Het wordt pas stil op het plein als de begeleidster naar voren komt hobbelen op haar hoge hakken. Francis Roberts, de meest oppervlakkige, irritant vrolijke begeleidster die district twee ooit heeft gezien. Ze draagt een koningsblauw jurkje. De onderkant, die op haar knieën valt, ziet eruit als de staart van een pauw in de kleuren mosgroen en okergeel. Aan de hals van haar jurkje heeft ze een grote kraag die, net als de onderkant, ook het uiterlijk heeft van een pauwenstaart. Haar witte haar is opgestoken met echte pauwenveren die boven haar hoofd uitsteken en haar lippen zijn okergeel, haar oogleden mosgroen en haar ogen zelf koningsblauw.

Ze begint een hele toespraak in haar schelle stem en gedraagt zich als een kind in een snoepwinkel. Ik let pas op wanneer ze een naam trekt uit de meisjesbol. Nog voor ze de naam volledig heeft uitgesproken schiet mijn hand de lucht in.

"Ik bied me aan," zeg ik luid en duidelijk terwijl ik in de dichtstbijzijnde camera kijkt. Francis klapt opgewonden in haar handen.

"Wat héérlijk! Wat _héérlijk!_" Ze giechelt en wenkt me het podium op. "Een prachtige vrijwilliger, dames en heren! Vertel, wat is je naam?"

"Sandi Johnsons."

* * *

**D2 – Cain Leroys POV – 15 jaar – Boete**

Uit mijn broers gewonde handen pak ik de lege kop thee aan.

"Beter?" vraag ik hem. Roland zit op zijn bed met zijn rug tegen de houten muur aan, zijn blik nu een stuk helderder dan voor hij de muntthee op had die ik voor hem had klaargemaakt.

"Beter."

Zijn antwoord stelt me iets gerust, maar ik laat het hem niet zien. Mijn gezicht verraadt weinig van hoe ik me voel. Bezorgd, gestrest, maar wel zeker van mijn zaak. Hij ziet alleen mijn koele blik.

Ik zet de lege kop weg en open de kist die onze kleding bevat. Ik zoek de meest schone kleding uit: een donkerblauw shirt met grijze jeans. Helaas zitten er wel wat gaten in de broek, maar op zich valt het wel mee. Het kan ermee door.

Ik kleed me om en gooi de vieze kleding op een hoop in de hoek, waar een berg van kleding ligt. Kleding wassen is niet mijn sterkste punt.

"Cain, wat doe je?" vraagt Roland. Fronsend kijk ik op. "Waarom verander je je kleding?"

"Het is de boete, voor als je het nog niet wist."

"Je kleedt je nooit om voor de boete."

"Dit jaar wel."

"Cain," zegt mijn broer met een waarschuwende stem. "Lul niet. Waarom heb je je omgekleed?"

"Het maakt niet uit, laat het gaan," antwoord ik geïrriteerd. Ik maak voor mezelf nog een kop thee om mezelf bezig te houden en voel hoe de blauwe ogen van mijn broer in mijn rug prikken.

Als het tijd is voor de boete zet ik ook mijn kop weg en zeg ik gedag tegen Roland.

"Ik ga mee," zegt hij als ik bijna de deur door ben. Met mijn wenkbrauwen opgetrokken draai ik me om.

"In die staat?"

Mijn broer klemt zijn kaken op elkaar en komt moeizaam het bed uit. Met een mank been loopt hij naar me toe. Hij ziet er niet uit.

"In deze staat, ja."

"Zo koppig..." mompel ik. Naast me zie ik hem grijnzen.

Samen gaan we naar het plein. Iedereen loopt ons zo voorbij, want Roland is niet de snelste nu. Ik zeg er niets van en toch bereiken we de inschrijfplek op tijd. Roland verdwijnt in de mensenmassa om de kinderen heen. Met zijn eenentwintig jaar hoeft hij zich niet meer in te schrijven.

Ik voeg me bij de vijftienjarige jongens die allemaal verveeld voor zich uit staren. Kalm luister ik naar het Verdrag van Verraad en kijk daarna toe hoe Francis Roberts in een afzichtelijke pauwenjurk het podium op komt. Haar schelle stem dreunt door over het Capitool en district twee.

De spanning slaat pas toe wanneer Sandi Johnsons zich vrijwillig aanbiedt. Ze is de dochter van coach Johnsons, en dus onwijs getalenteerd. Dan loopt Francis naar de jongensbol.

Ik zet me schrap. Wie zich als eerste aanbiedt, heeft de tributenplek te pakken. Je mag pas schreeuwen als het papiertje met de naam geopend is.

Als in slow motion zie ik hoe Francis een papiertje pakt en eerst omhoog houdt zodat heel Panem het kan zien.

"En dan, voor de jongens!"

Ik zie hoe ze het papiertje uitvouwt.

"IK GA VRIJWILLIG!" schreeuw ik. "IK BIED ME AAN!"

"Ik BIED ME AAN!" klinkt het ook uit het vak van de achttienjarige.

Francis lijkt uit elkaar te klappen van blijdschap. "Wie als eerste was, heeft de plek!"

En dan wijst ze naar mij. Ik was als eerste. Ik zit in de hongerspelen.

Ik ben tribuut.

"HIJ IS NOG MAAR VIJFTIEN!" hoor ik een boze stem weer van de achttienjarige. "Hij kan helemaal niets! Hij is nog maar vijftien!"

Ik loop naar het podium en schud zelfverzekerd de hand van mijn districtspartner, Sandi. Verbazingwekkend genoeg probeert ze niet mijn hand fijn te knijpen.

"IK BEN ACHTTIEN! NEEM MIJ!" schreeuwt de jongen nog steeds. Ik kijk naar zijn vak en zie een jongen die vastgehouden wordt door twee vredesbewakers. Hij doet zijn mond open om nog wat te zeggen, maar met een stok knalt een vredesbewaker hem in het gezicht. De jongen valt stil en zijn neus begint heftig te bloeden.

"Eerlijk is eerlijk!" giechelt Francis. "Wat is je naam?"

"Cain Leroys," antwoord ik.

Francis loopt naar de microfoon en pakt mijn hand en die van Sandi.

"Dames en heren, de tributen van district twee!" Ze houdt onze handen omhoog en giechelt nog een keer.

De menigte wordt gek van gejuich.

* * *

"Laat het gaan, juist. Laat het gaan dat mijn broertje naar de spelen gaat! Natuurlijk, waarom niet! Op zijn vijftiende! Je bent _vijftien_,Cain!" Terwijl Roland ijsbeert, gebruikt hij zijn handen nog extra om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Zijn gezicht is rood aangelopen. "Je had tot je achttiende moeten wachten!"

"Net als jij?" zeg ik. "Om dan te laat jezelf aan te bieden? En dat iemand anders dan gaat? We hebben het geld nodig. Je kan niet voor eeuwig je lichaam als boksbal gebruiken! Kijk hoe je eruit ziet!"

Roland staat plotseling stil en loop met stevige passen naar me toe. Uit het niets slaat hij zijn armen om me heen en drukt me plat tegen zich aan.

"Godver, Cain! Je kan hier maar beter levend uitkomen, want anders heb je een zeer groot probleem met mij!"

Juist, want als ik dood ben kan ik natuurlijk nog straf krijgen van mijn grote broer. Logisch.

Maar ik zeg niets en sla mijn armen om zijn middenrif. De laatste keer dat Roland me een knuffel gaf kan ik me niet eens meer herinneren.

De vredesbewakers komen veel te snel al binnen en trekken mijn broer van me af.

"Onthoud, je kan maar beter thuiskomen!" vertelt hij me nog een keer.

"Maak je nu maar geen zorgen," grijns ik.

Als Roland weg is, glijdt de grijns meteen van mijn gezicht.

Ik zit in de spelen.

* * *

**D2 – Sandi Johnsons POV – 18 jaar – Boete**

Mijn moeder vliegt me onmiddellijk om de hals, maar laat me los wanneer mijn vader zijn keel schraapt.

"Ik ben trots op je, meid," zegt mijn moeder. Mijn vader knikt instemmend en ik trek mijn jurk nog eens glad.

"Hoewel," zegt mijn vader opeens. "Het is wel curieus dat Stacie er niet was." Hij kijkt me doordringend aan, maar ik kijk net zo hard terug.

"Dat vond ik ook," zeg ik liefjes. Mijn vader weet donders goed dat er iets niet klopt, maar hij gaat er niet over door.

Ze vertrekken snel met een paar laatste woorden van afscheid en dan komt de persoon binnen die ik wil zien.

Chad.

Vol trots omhelst hij me.

"Vermoord ze," zegt hij met een grijns.

"Eén voor één," zeg ik.

"Allemaal," zeggen we samen.

* * *

**AN: Sorry voor de lange wacht! Had een beetje moeite met Sandi hier xD en Cain is mijn eigen tribuut waarvan ik geen tributenformulier had ingevuld dus alles is echt zo neergekwakt haha**

**De tributenlijst is nu ****vol****! Je kan de lijst bekijken bij hoofdstuk 1**

**Wat trouwens geldt voor de boetes en het is de boete van jou personage en je bent er niet tevreden over hoe ik het personage heb neergezet, kun je dat zeggen en dan verander ik het. Want bij de boetes is het nog een beetje kijken van wat voor soort personage het nu precies is. Voor na de boetes telt dat niet meer. Dit is echt alleen voor de makers van tributen en je bent niet tevreden over je personage. Als je een random lezer bent en je vind dat ik slecht schrijf, dat is iets anders, dat wil ik natuurlijk altijd wel verbeteren ;) dit gaat specifiek over karakterisering.**

**Vraagje: vinden jullie de boetes te lang? xD want beide d1 en d2 zijn bij elkaar 10 pagina's in word lettertype 10...**

**Puntentelling:**

**Greendiamond123 - 1 punt  
LaFlorine - 2 punten  
LadyDunla - 3 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 3 punten  
Cicillia - 3 punten  
Djethry - 1 punt  
Sharonneke95 - 2 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 2 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 3 punten  
MadeBy Mel - 1 punt  
Josapjo - 3 punten**

**Bedankt Jade Lammourgy en LadyDunla! Voor inspiratie, kritiek en Beta-en! **

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	4. D3 Boete

_District 3 Boete_

* * *

**D3 – Damon Tanner POV – 17 jaar – Avond voor de boete**

"HOUD JE KOP TOCH, WIJF! IK HOEF JE MENING NIET TE HOREN!"

_Klets!_

Ik krimp in elkaar bij het geluid van mijn vaders harde hand die mijn moeder raakt en bijt mijn tanden klem. Mijn vuisten zijn gebald en ik probeer uit alle macht om niet mijn kamer te verlaten om zijn hersenen in te slaan. Lul, klootzak, hufter! Ik zou het allemaal tegen hem willen schreeuwen.

Maar dat kan niet. Het mag niet. Mijn moeder wil het niet en Grant, mijn vader, is te belangrijk voor het district om hem te verliezen. En zijn winnaarstitel zorgt voor een dak boven ons hoofd.

Het is niet om zijn winnaarsgeld, nee, dat zuipt hij allemaal op. Dus ik zit hier in mijn grijze fabrieksoverall. Mijn moeder, zelfs mijn broertje van twaalf en ik werken ons verrot om rond te komen. En het kan Grant geen moer schelen.

"Damon?" De bibberige stem van mijn broertje Josh haalt me uit mijn haatvolle gedachten. Hij staat verloren in mijn deuropening met zijn kin koppig omhoog, maar ik zie dat zijn lip lichtjes trilt. Hij lijkt op mij. Warrig bruin haar, groene ogen en zelfs nu al kan je zien dat hij dezelfde intimiderende lengte als ik zal krijgen.

_Klets!_

Er weerklinkt nog een harde klap door het huis, en dan mijn moeders gehuil. Het is hartverscheurend, en in Josh' ogen zie ik tranen opwellen. Zijn kin begint nog harder te trillen.

"Ik vind het niet meer leuk," zegt hij snikkend. "Ik vind het echt niet meer leuk, Damon."

"HOUD JE KOP! HOUD JE KOP, JIJ STOMME TRUT!"

De dronken stem van Grant schalt door het huis, en dan nog meer gehuil van mijn moeder. Ik kan het niet meer aan, en Josh ook niet meer. Mijn broertje rent in mijn armen en klampt zich aan mij vast, zijn gezicht verborgen in mijn overall. Ik sla mijn sterke armen om hem heen en houd het trillende hoopje ellende vast.

"Sh, Josh, het zal snel over zijn. Ssshhh," probeer ik hem te troosten. Maar ik weet dat dat niet zo is. De leugen valt me zwaar, maar ik blijf het zeggen. "Sh, rustig maar, het is zo voorbij."

Het blijft even stil beneden, en dan weerklinkt er nog een klap.

"Nee... alsjeblieft... stop...," hoor ik mijn moeder smeken. Josh trilt nog harder in mijn armen.

"Josh, laat me even los," zeg ik zachtjes. Langzaam doet hij wat ik van hem vraag, en als ik los ben uit zijn greep loop ik naar mijn ladekast. Vloeiend opent de eerste lade.

Ik haal er een oude cassetterecorder en koptelefoon uit. Van de koptelefoon doet alleen de linkerkant het en ik heb maar één cassetteband in mijn bezit, maar het is genoeg. Ik loop terug naar Josh en geef hem de koptelefoon. Gehoorzaam zet hij die op. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik dit doe wanneer het beneden te erg is.

Ik doe het bandje aan en er begint zachtjes muziek te spelen. En dan valt de stem in. Pavarotti, operamuziek. Het is het enige wat we hebben, en ik ken elke noot uit mijn hoofd.

Josh sluit zijn ogen en zijn kin stopt met trillen. Zoute tranen drogen op zijn wangen en hij snikt niet langer. Muziek is het enige wat hem altijd kalm krijgt. Altijd.

Na twee uur geschreeuw, gesmeek en gehuil wordt het stil in huis. Grant zal nu wel in een diepe slaap zijn gevallen. Ik hoor de traptreden zachtjes kraken. Mijn moeder durft naar boven te komen.

Josh ligt op mijn bed te slapen en ik zit aan de rand van het bed. Mam opent mijn deur en schuifelt moeizaam mijn kamer binnen.

"Ik dacht wel dat je nog wakker zou zijn," zegt ze met een krakerige stem.

"Ja," antwoord ik simpelweg. Het doet me pijn om mijn moeder zo te zien. Ze staat daar, graatmager, met nog steeds haar fabrieksoverall aan. Er bloeit een kleurrijke blauwe plek op haar rechterwang, haar onderlip is gespleten, haar lange bruine haar is nat van het bloed en ze houdt haar linker pols beschermend tegen haar borst aan.

"Hij is in slaap gevallen," deelt ze me mee. Ik knik ten teken dat ik haar broze stem heb gehoord. "Ik... ik ga ook. Slapen, bedoel ik."

Ik knik weer. "Welterusten mam."

"Welterusten, Damon. Probeer niet te laat op te blijven."

Ze probeert streng te klinken, maar het komt er zwakjes uit. Ik geef haar een zwakke glimlach, en met langzame stappen verdwijnt ze uit mijn kamer, de deur zachtjes achter zich sluitend.

Ik val naast Josh in slaap.

* * *

**D3 – Syntiana 'Tia' Cantanio POV – 15 jaar – Vroeg in de avond de dag voor de boete en de boete zelf**

Het is koud in de verlaten fabriek, maar ik merk het amper. Mijn shirt plakt aan mijn rug van het zweet en mijn zwarte, steile haar aan mijn gezicht. Het zwaard waar ik eerder mee aan het oefenen was, ligt nu verlaten achter mij op de betonnen, met stof bedekte grond.

Ik heb enkel oog voor Loeka, die met een boog in haar hand in volle concentratie naar de schietschijf verderop kijkt. Ook haar rug is nat van het zweet, en stukjes lang blond haar zijn ontsnapt uit haar chaotische staart. Haar felgroene ogen lijken niets anders te zien dan het doel.

"Elleboog iets hoger," zeg ik, en zonder ook maar een scheurtje in Loeka's concentratie te brengen, doet ze wat ik zeg. De boog staat compleet strakgespannen, maar Loeka's handen trillen niet.

En dan laat ze de pijl los. Eén seconde lang houden we onze adem in, maar dan boort de pijl zich in de schietschijf, net onder het middelpunt.

"Zó dichtbij!" zucht Loeka. Ze laat haar boog zakken en loopt naar de schietschijf toe om haar pijl op te halen.

"Je had de pijl iets te lang vast gehouden. Blijf op je elleboog letten. En hé, het is beter dan je laatste paar pogingen," lach ik.

Ze rukt de pijl ruw uit de schietschijf en draait zich gefrustreerd om.

"Kom, we stoppen voor vandaag, voordat je die boog nog in tweeën breekt." Voor die opmerking krijg ik een klein lachje uit Loeka.

Samen bergen we de spullen op onder een stuk donkergrijs zeil. Een schietschijf, een boog met pijlen, twee zwaarden, een aantal werpmessen, een boek over belangrijke planten, een speer; dingen die we over de jaren heen verzameld hebben, of zelf gemaakt. De verlaten fabriek zit vol oude rommel en niemand komt er meer. Het is dus een perfecte trainingsplek.

Zodra we buiten stappen, wordt ons zicht vertroebeld door de fabriekswolken die als een sluier over district drie hangen.

"Ik zie je morgen bij de boete, goed?" vraagt Loeka. Ik knik en we gaan ieder onze eigen weg naar huis.

De boete. De dag waarop alle kinderen in district drie hun leven niet zeker zijn.

Loeka's moeder heeft haar broer verloren aan de Spelen en is als de dood dat haar kinderen net zo hulpeloos naar de Spelen zullen gaan. Dus moesten haar zoon en dochter, Eli en Loeka, trainen. Eli, die inmiddels negentien is, is daarmee gestopt. Loeka, met haar vijftien jaar, is nog druk bezig en aangezien ze mijn beste vriendin is, doe ik met haar mee. We vullen elkaar goed aan. Loeka is goed met grote wapens, en ik help haar met boogschieten, werpmessen en plantenkennis. We werken goed samen.

Mijn huis is niet ver lopen en dus bereik ik het snel. Van ver zie ik mijn moeder al in de keuken staan door het keukenraam en mijn tweelingzus, Lyonna, zie ik op de achtergrond de eettafel dekken. Mijn vader is nergens te bekennen, maar het licht brandt wel in zijn werkkamer.

Zodra mijn moeder mij aan ziet komen zegt ze wat tegen Lyonna, die vervolgens de voordeur voor mij opent.

"Je bent veel te laat," begroet ze mij met glimlach. In haar hand houdt ze het bestek dat ze nog op de eettafel neer moet leggen.

"Maar op tijd voor het eten." Ik stap de hal in, hang mijn jas op en schop mijn schoenen uit.

"Jaja, maar liefste tweelingzus, je stinkt." Met een knipoog verdwijnt ze door de deur die naar de woonkamer met de keuken leidt.

"Hey!" roep ik alsof ik verontwaardigd ben, maar ik weet dat ze gelijk heeft. Van een trainingssessie ruik je niet bepaald plezant.

* * *

Ik dank de hemel de volgende ochtend dat ik geen last heb van spierpijn na gisteren. Daar heb ik wel vaker last van als ik heb getraind met een zwaard of een speer. In elk geval na het oefenen met een groter wapen. Werpmessen, geen probleem, boogschieten, geen probleem, maar een zwaard...

Opgelucht dat ik me vrij kan bewegen zonder beperkingen daal ik in een joggingbroek en loszittend shirt de trap af naar beneden. Het is nog vroeg in de ochtend en Lyonna en mijn moeder slapen nog. Mijn vader, Rynald, is al wakker en staat bij het aanrecht twee koppen vol te schenken met koffie.

"Goedemorgen pap," begroet ik de man waar ik zoveel op lijk. We bezitten allebei zwart haar en zeeblauwe ogen, maar mijn vaders haar lijkt nooit goed te kunnen blijven zitten, en het maakt niet uit hoe erg hij zijn best doet om zijn haar plat te krijgen, het mislukt altijd. Verder is hij lang en slank. In dat opzicht heb ik de lengte van mijn moeder, maar zijn slankheid heb ik duidelijk geërfd. Gelukkig hebben mijn ouders Lyonna en mij een goed leven kunnen geven en lopen we niet graatmager rond.

"Mooie timing," zegt mijn vader met een stem waar de slaap nog niet helemaal uit is. Zijn kaaklijn zit onder de stoppels en hij heeft kraaienpootjes rond zijn ogen, maar zijn blik is helder en scherp.

"Natuurlijk," lach ik als ik de nu volle kop koffie van hem aanpak. "Waarom ben je zo vroeg op?"

"Er zijn wat complicaties opgetreden met microprocessoren bij bionische prothesen gebruikt voor de modificatie van lichamen. Ik kreeg gisteren wat samples binnen."

"En het is te interessant om te laten liggen?" vraag ik wetend.

"Ja," grijnst hij, terwijl hij tegen het aanrecht aanleunt en een slok neemt van zijn eigen kop koffie. "En jij?"

"Meer reparaties," zucht ik. Ik wil, net als mijn vader, werken aan verbeteringen en het uitvinden van technische apparaten, maar dat kan niet als ik zelf geen reparaties kan uitvoeren. Pap zegt dat je eerst moet weten hoe iets werkt voordat je het kan gaan verbeteren, laat staan iets zelf uit kan vinden. Het is best interessant, maar als ik pap zo hoor praten over de opdrachten die hij krijgt, wil ik niets liever dan zelf al dat kunnen.

Dus ik vul de eerste helft van de ochtend door voorovergebogen achter mijn bureau te zitten werken aan apparaten die het opgegeven hebben of glitchen. Maar daar komt een einde aan als mijn moeder binnenkomt in haar appelgroene mantelpakje.

"Tia! Jij hoort allang bezig te zijn met klaar te maken voor je boete!" schreit ze in mijn oor. Ik leg mijn instrumenten voorzichtig naast de microchip neer die ik voor me heb liggen, en haal de bril met vergrootglas voor mijn ogen vandaan.

"Mam, rustig, ik ben echt wel op tijd," stel ik haar gerust, maar haar bruine ogen knijpen zich samen en ze zucht moedeloos.

"Lief, ik weet dat, maar je moet er ook aantrekkelijk uitzien. Alle jongens uit district drie komen naar de boete."

Ik doe erg hard mijn best om niet een schreeuw van frustratie los te laten.

"Mam," begin ik voorzichtig. "Je weet dat me dat niets uitmaakt."

"Natuurlijk maakt het je wat uit. Kom op, je bent mijn dochter. Lyonna is ook al bezig met zich klaarmaken," zegt ze met een autoritaire ondertoon in haar stem. Ze negeert totaal wat ik zeg en loopt naar mijn kledingkast. Mijn kleren zijn niet netjes opgehangen zoals bij Lyonna en haar. Alles ligt op een hoop door elkaar.

"Lieverd, hoe kun je dit je kleding nu toch aandoen?" Ze schudt teleurgesteld haar hoofd en begint door de bergen kleding heen te zoeken, op zoek naar iets om naar de boete te dragen. In werkelijkheid heb ik al een jurkje voor de boete, maar het voldoet natuurlijk niet aan mijn moeders eisen. Het jurkje is te lang, niet bloot genoeg en niet strak genoeg. Dus ze kijkt er niet naar en stopt abrupt met zoeken.

"Ik ga wel wat voor je halen uit mijn of Lyonna's kast. Zo kan je toch niet naar de boete gaan," zegt ze en ze verdwijnt uit mijn kamer en het geluid van haar hakken sterft weg.

Ik haal opgelucht adem en sprokkel de spullen bij elkaar die ik nodig heb, inclusief het jurkje, en sluit mezelf op in de badkamer. Ik douche tergend langzaam en tegen de tijd dat ik het zwarte jurkje aantrek dat tot mijn knieën komt is het al bijna tijd om te gaan. De enige accessoire die ik draag is een enkelbandje met mijn eigen naam en de naam van mijn zus. Lyonna heeft een identiek bandje.

Als ik mijn kamer binnenkomzie ik dat mijn moeder op het bed een jurkje voor me heeft klaargelegd. Het is een rood, strak, kort jurkje waarvan ik zeker ben dat als ik dat aan zou doen, ik de gehele boete de onderkant telkens naar beneden zou moeten trekken. Voor mijn bed staan ook nog matchende rode pumps.

Je moet me niet verkeerd begrijpen, ik hou echt van mijn moeder, maar ik ben gewoon niet zoals zij zou willen dat ik zou zijn. En ze snapt het niet. Het maakt niet uit wat ik zeg.

Ik keer het rode jurkje met de matchende pumps met een gemixt gevoel de rug toe.

Lyonna en ik gaan eerder naar de boete dan onze ouders. Ik zie mam teleurgesteld haar hoofd schudden als ze ziet dat ik niet het rode jurkje aan heb getrokken, maar ze zegt er niets van en perst enkel haar lippen op elkaar. Mijn tweelingzus heeft wel een kort, strak groen jurkje aan, hoewel dat meer door mijn moeder komt dan door haarzelf.

Lyonna en ik hoeven ons niet te haasten en gaan op ons gemak tussen de vijftienjarige meisjes staan, naast Loeka. Wel, we zijn niet totaal op ons gemakt, maar zo rustig als het op dit moment kan zijn. Wanneer de burgemeester van district drie opkomt, vergeet meer dan de helft van de meisjes hier op het plein welke dag het nu precies is, dus er hangt in elk geval een niet al te nerveuze sfeer. Ze hangen allemaal massaal aan zijn lippen als hij het Verdrag van Verraad voorleest, alsof het de meest interessante tekst is die ze ooit hebben gehoord.

Naast me hoor ik Lyonna dromerig zuchten terwijl Loeka en ik met onze ogen rollen.

Als burgemeester Coleman zijn verhaal afsluit en de districtsbegeleider naar voren laat komen hoor je van alle kanten lichte protesten.

De districtsbegeleider, Parisa Talbot, loopt sereen naar de microfoon. Ze is apart, ik kan het niet anders uitleggen. En een beetje zweverig misschien.

Ze draagt een maagdelijk wit gewaad dat achter haar aan sleept, waarvan de mouwen te lang en te wijd zijn en haar handen verbergen. Ze heeft een karamelkleurige huid, maar haar lippen en oogleden zijn wit geverfd, net als haar lange, steile haar dat als een waterval over haar rug valt. Haar lichtblauwe ogen hebben geen pupil en haar gezicht is gladgestreken. Geen enkele emotie weet zich een weg te banen naar buiten.

"Welkom-," begint de begeleidster met een zachte en melodieuze stem. "-op de boete van de tweeënnegentigste Spelen. Met een nimmer aflatend vertrouwen weet ik zeker dat er dit jaar twee moedige tributen zullen vertrekken naar de Spelen waar heel district drie voor zal juichen."

Juist, want daar staat district drie zo om bekend.

"We zullen ook dit jaar weer beginnen met de vrouwelijke tribuut. Moge zij immer in ons voordeel zijn."

In volledige kalmte loopt ze naar de meisjesbol en pakt zonder het uit te stellen een wit papiertje. Even sereen loopt ze terug naar de microfoon en vouwt het papiertje open.

"Onze moedige, vrouwelijke tribuut voor dit jaar zal Syntiana Cantanio zijn. Gefeliciteerd."

Naast me valt Lyonna met een zuchtje flauw.

* * *

**D3 – Damon Tanner POV – 17 jaar – De boete**

Josh en ik vluchten vroeg in de morgen het huis uit. Grant weigert altijd op de dag van de boete om zijn rol als mentor te vervullen, dus zijn er altijd elk jaar vredesbewakers die hem komen halen, en dat is geen prettig gezicht.

Josh en ik dragen allebei zwarte kleren voor de boete. Op zwart zie je niet zo goed dat de kleding niet meer zo schoon en ook niet meer zo nieuw is. In mijn handen houd ik de koptelefoon en de cassetterecorder. Eli, mijn beste vriend, weet altijd iemand te vinden die dingen kan repareren voor een niet al te hoge prijs.

Eli woont in het armere gedeelte van het district, samen met zijn zusje Loeka en zijn ouders. De grijze, op elkaar gebouwde huizen lijken al het leven te willen zuigen uit de voorbijgangers en de inwoners. Er ligt overal schroot langs de weg en de sluier van fabriekswolken is hier het dikst, waardoor het moeilijk is om ver vooruit te zien en om vrij adem te halen. Maar ik ben hier liever dan in de Winnaarswijk.

Eli slaapt in de leefruimte van het huisje. Zijn zusje en hun ouders hebben een klein kamertje, maar Eli niet. Hij wilde het zelf, aangezien hij vaak nog lang wakker is nadat zijn familie naar bed is gegaan. Als ik naar binnen kijk door het stoffige raam, zie ik hem op zijn buik op een bed van stro liggen met zijn linkerarm buitenboord. Zelfs vanaf hier hoor ik hem lichtjes snurken.

"Eli!" fluister ik indringend zijn naam, waarna ik zachtjes op het raam klop. Mijn beste vriend schrikt bij het minste geluid al op en kijkt verdwaasd om zich heen, om mij uiteindelijk te zien staan aan de andere kant van de ruimte achter het raam. Hij kreunt en komt uit zijn bed geschuifeld.

"Zo vroeg!" klaagt hij.

Hij is nog helemaal gekleed in zijn fabrieksoverall. Hij had blijkbaar gisteravond niet eens meer de moeite genomen om zich om te kleden. Eli had de dienst tot middernacht.

Hij opent de deur voor Josh en mij en laat ons binnen, terwijl hij zich sloom uitrekt.

"Hebben jullie al ontbijt op?" vraagt hij. Josh en ik schudden onze hoofd, waarop Eli enkel zucht.

Ik sla ontbijt af, omdat Eli's familie het al zwaar genoeg heeft, maar Josh krijgt twee stukken oud brood met oude kaas, waar hij hongerig op kauwt. Hij is helemaal verzonken in het feit dat hij te eten heeft.

"Geen zin in de vredesbewakers dit jaar?" vraagt Eli, die op zijn bed zit. Ik schud mijn hoofd en haal een hand door mijn haar.

Ik had er absoluut geen zin in.

Dan bedenk ik me dat ik de cassetterecorder en de koptelefoon nog in mijn hand houd.

"Hey, weet jij nog iemand die de cassetterecorder op kan laden en de rechterkant van de koptelefoon kan maken?"

Met een grijns pakt Eli de spullen over. "Natuurlijk. Ik lever het bij de boete af."

Al snel komt het huis tot leven en strompelen Eli's ouders en zijn zusje Loeka luid gapend de leefruimte in. Josh en ik worden begroet alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is dat wij er zijn. Hoewel, nu ik het zo eens bekijk, is dat misschien ook wel zo. Ik spendeer hier meer tijd dan ik ooit thuis ben geweest.

Eli weet mijn gedachten te verzetten tot het tijd is om naar de boete te vertrekken. Eli met zijn negentien jaar is er vanaf, maar zijn vijftienjarige zusje nog niet. Dus hoe meer ik ontspan, hoe zenuwachtiger hij wordt.

Je zou denken dat mijn broertje, Josh van twaalf, helemaal flipt omdat het zijn eerste boete wordt. Maar integendeel, hij maakt zich nergens zorgen over. Dit is namelijk de dag waarop Grant voor minimaal twee weken vertrekt en waarop wij rust hebben. Dus wanneer hij zich naar zijn vak verplaatst, wordt je blik onmiddellijk getrokken naar de rustige jongen tussen de huilende twaalfjarigen.

Met een 'later' naar Eli schrijf ik me ook in en voeg me bij de zeventienjarigen.

Burgemeester Coleman, de jongste burgemeester van alle andere districtsburgemeesters, komt op en direct valt er een stuk nerveusheid weg bij veel meiden, die hem met grote ogen volgen. De burgemeester heeft iets onbeholpens over zich heen met zijn warrige bruine haar en jonge gezicht. De meeste jongens om mij heen kijken hem geïrriteerd aan.

Hij doet zijn zegje en dan wordt zijn plek ingenomen door Parisa Talbot, die altijd in fel contrast is met andere districtsbegeleiders die altijd overblij over het podium huppelen. Ik negeer het eerste gedeelte van haar praatje en concentreer me alleen op de aankondiging van de vrouwelijke tribuut, hopend dat ik niet Loeka's naam over het plein zal horen galmen.

"Onze moedige, vrouwelijke tribuut voor dit jaar zal Syntiana Cantanio zijn. Gefeliciteerd."

In het vak bij de vijftienjarige meisjes valt er iemand flauw, maar het is niet de tribuut die gekozen is. Nee, dat is het zwartharige meisje naast haar.

Met een wit weggetrokken gezicht baant ze zich een weg naar het podium en gaat naast Parisa staan.

"Welkom," zegt de witgeklede begeleidster. Syntiana knikt ten teken dat ze het heeft gehoord. "En dan gaan we nu verder voor onze moedige mannelijke tribuut. Moge ook hij immer in ons voordeel zijn."

Ze haalt een onschuldig uitziend papiertje uit de jongensbol. Ik hoop dat het niet Josh zijn naam is. Hij moet dan naar de Spelen met Grant als zijn mentor, en hij is veel te klein om dat te overleven. Ik bid dat hij het niet is.

"Onze moedige, mannelijk tribuut voor dit jaar zal Josh Tanner zijn. Gefeli-" Ze kan haar zin nog niet eens afmaken.

"IK BIED ME AAN!"

* * *

**D3 – Syntiana 'Tia' Cantanio POV – 15 jaar – Afscheid**

Ik heb mijn moeder nog nooit met niet goed zittende make-up gezien. Nog nooit. Maar nu loopt de mascara vrij over haar wangen terwijl ze mij fijnknijpt.

"Oh schatje toch!" huilt ze. Ongemakkelijk klop ik haar op haar rug. Ik weiger koppig om zelf mijn tranen los te laten en houd ze met alle macht in.

Het is mijn vader die uiteindelijk mijn moeder van me lostrekt. Zijn ogen staan glazig, en ik kan hem nauwelijks aankijken, bang dat ik het gevecht met mijn tranen zal verliezen.

Lyonna, die inmiddels is bijgekomen, is de volgende die me plat knuffelt. Ze snikt in mijn zwarte haar, en zegt niets. Want wat kan je nou zeggen? Mijn familie is ervan overtuigd dat ik ten dode opgeschreven ben.

Loeka denkt daar anders over. Zij komt binnen met haar kin koppig omhoog gestoken en haar blik staat vastberaden.

Ze omhelst me stevig.

"Dit kan je winnen, Tia. Ik weet dat je het kan."

Ik geef haar een waterig glimlachje en steek, net als zij, mijn kin koppig omhoog. "Ik zal laten zien waar district drie tot in staat is."

"Inderdaad."

* * *

**D3 – Damon Tanner POV – 17 jaar – Afscheid**

Mam kan je zowat opdweilen. Haar gehuil dreunt heel mijn hoofd door en Josh is al net zo. Hij laat me met geen mogelijkheid los.

Grant is afwezig.

"Mam," zeg ik streng. "Je moet voor Josh gaan zorgen. Als Grant terugkomt, moet je voor Josh zorgen."

Ze knikt met haar behuilde gezicht en perst haar lippen op elkaar om geen snikken vrij te laten. Ik zie dat het niet tot haar doordringt en ik kijk haar hopeloos aan, maar het maakt geen verschil.

Eli komt binnen met in zijn handen de cassetterecorder en de koptelefoon. Niet wetend wat hij moet doen staat hij ernaar te kijken.

"Ik, uhh, ik zal ervoor zorgen dat ze gerepareerd zijn als je terugkomt," begint hij. "Moet wel iemand anders vinden. Tia is je districtspartner. Mijn zusjes beste vriendin. De reparateur."

Ik slik. "Ik zal er zijn om de koptelefoon en cassetterecorder van je over te nemen."

Hij knikt, mij nog steeds niet aankijkend. "Ja, ja, je zal er zijn."

Maar hij klinkt niet overtuigd.

* * *

**AN: Hoihoi! **

**Allereerst, dit hoofdstuk is zo raar hé. Op sommige stukjes kan ik het niet uitstaan en bij anderen denk ik ja, kan ermee door xD**

**Damon is ook totaal niet van hoe ik hem wilde hebben.. ugh**

**Op aanraden van mijn geweldige beta LadyDunla: Glitchen is iets wanneer er kortsluiting of een fout in een systeem zit waardoor het systeem het niet meer goed doet. En die zin met die microprocessoren bij bionische prothesen, daar heb ik een half uur over gedaan om slim te klinken haha. Als je een prothese hebt, zit er vaak een microprocessor aan die het voor die persoon makkelijker maakt om de prothese te bewegen.**

**Sponsorpunten:**

**Greendiamond123 - 3 punten  
LaFlorine - 2 punten  
LadyDunla - 6 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 6 punten  
Cicillia - 6 punten  
Djethry - 1 punt  
Sharonneke95 - 2 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 4 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 6 punten  
MadeBy Mel - 4 punten  
Josapjo - 6 punten  
LeviAntonius - 3 punten**

**Voor nieuwe lezers: ik tel al je reviews mee, niet alleen review voor het laatste hoofdstuk ;)**

**Bedankt LadyDunla en Jade Lammourgy voor hun hulp en LeviAntonius voor de omslag! :D**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	5. D4 Boete

_District 4 Boete_

* * *

**D4 – Jake McFadden POV – 17 jaar – Dag voor de boete**

Mijn rug is kletsnat van het zweet, mijn koperkleurige haar plakt aan mijn voorhoofd en mijn spieren staan strakgespannen. Met al mijn kracht trek ik met drie andere bemanningsleden aan het overvolle visnet en ik voel hoe het touw in mijn handen brandt. Ik snak naar adem terwijl ik probeer niet te kokhalzen van die verschrikkelijke vissenlucht. De glibberige beesten spartelen wild in het net en proberen zich wanhopig een weg terug te banen naar de zee.

"Een! Twee! Drie!" De bulderende stem van mijn vader slaat mij om de oren en op de maat trekken wij, de bemanningsleden en ik, weer hard aan het net om het binnen te halen. Uiteindelijk valt het dan aan dek en kan iedereen zijn rug weer ontspannen. De pijnsteken die ik daar voel geven aan dat het voor mijn lichaam genoeg is geweest voor vandaag. Achttien overvolle netten aan boord halen is geen licht werk en oververmoeid zak ik neer op een kist langs de balustrade.

Dat was een fout, want het volgende moment grijpt mijn vader ruw de voorkant van mijn shirt vast en trekt me zo omhoog.

"Wie zei dat je uit kon rusten?" schreeuwt hij in mijn gezicht. Zijn donkere ogen vernauwen zich tot spleetjes en de ader bij zijn slaap klopt gevaarlijk. "Haal het anker op!"

Hij geeft me een flinke duw naar voren, maar mijn benen zijn te verzwakt om mijn gewicht te houden en vernederd val ik hard tegen de houten planken van het dek. De bemanningsleden kijken in doodse stilte toe hoe ik overeind krabbel en met een harde blik van mij hun kant op geworpen gaan ze snel weer verder, maar de drukkende sfeer blijft hangen. De enige die het niet lijkt te merken, is mijn vader, de geweldige kapitein.

Ik haal het anker op, zoals mij werd opgedragen, en dan komt het verlossende woord van mijn vader.

"Gooi de zeilen los, we gaan richting de haven!" Zijn harde stem doet iedereen opgelucht ademhalen en razendsnel maken we koers naar district vier. De bemanningsleden praten nu vrij en lachen om schunnige grappen, maar ik doe niet mee. Mijn vaders ogen branden in mijn rug en mijn iedere beweging wordt door hem gevolgd.

De zakkende zon kleurt de hemel oranje en moeiteloos glijdt het kleine schip de haven van district vier binnen. Jongens van niet ouder dan vijftien jaar staan op de kade klaar om de trossen op te vangen die ik hen samen met nog iemand toegooi. Met vaardige vingers knopen ze de touwen om de bolders aan de kade en zonder problemen meren we aan.

De visvangst wordt van boord gehaald en de bemanningsleden krijgen uitbetaald. Zodra ze het geld in hun eeltige, stinkende vishanden hebben, verdwijnen ze van boord en laten ze me alleen in het kille gezelschap van mijn vader.

Als we richting huis lopen, voelt het vaste land vreemd onder mijn zeebenen, maar ik ben het gewend en loop niet meer als een groene zeeman die net terugkomt van zijn eerste vaart heen en weer te zwalken. Mijn vader drinkt zo nu en dan van zijn veldfles, maar biedt niets aan en dorstig ploeter ik verder door.

"Morgenochtend ga je weer mee om de visvangst van vannacht op te halen," zegt hij bruusk als we bijna bij het huis zijn.

"Ik heb morgen de boete," antwoord ik koppig, wetend dat dat niet het juiste antwoord is.

Mijn vader stopt met lopen en kijkt me met moordende ogen aan. "Je bent op tijd terug. Je gaat mee, klaar."

"Maar..."

Zijn ogen krijgen een maar al te bekende waas over zich heen en mijn adem stokt in mijn keel, want ik weet wat er gaat komen.

De veldfles valt dof op de grond, maar het water dat eruit lekt doet er niet toe en ik durf, nee kan, kan er niet naar kijken, want mijn hele lichaam zet zich schrap voor die klappen die gaan komen.

Eerst wordt mijn haar in een stevige greep vastgepakt, dan volgt er een knie in mijn maag, die me dubbel doet klappen en mijn ogen doet wateren. Hij houdt mijn hoofd gebogen en ik zie dat het water uit de veldfles al helemaal is opgezogen door de aarde.

"Als ik iets zeg, luister je."

De woorden worden uitgesproken met een duidelijke waarschuwing erin, want als ik niet luister, dan gebeurt er dit.

De rest van de weg naar huis sleurt hij me aan mijn haren achter zich aan. De voordeur opent hij met een klap en gooit me daarna ruw neer op de houten vloer van de gang. Ik heb geen tijd om op te staan; hij is te snel voor me en ik heb geen tijd om overeind te krabbelen.

De eerste schop komt terecht in mijn zij en ik krimp ineen. Ik zie niets meer door de tranen in mijn ogen en ik kan enkel oppervlakkig ademhalen.

"Je luistert! Je luistert verdomme!"

Hij schopt door. Drie keer, zes keer, acht keer in mijn zij en draait me dan op mijn rug, zodat hij mijn keel in een ijzige greep kan houden en mij aan kan kijken. Maar ik weiger, _weiger,_ ook maar een spoortje angst te tonen, want ik gun hem dat plezier niet.

Het laatste wat ik zie is een vuist die in mijn gezicht wordt geplant.

* * *

Als ik wakker word, lig ik alleen in de hal. Werkelijk alles doet pijn en voor een paar minuten kan ik niets anders doen dan daar op de grond te liggen en de pijn te verbijten. Het zakt iets en tergend langzaam kom ik overeind. Steunend tegen de muur kom ik op adem. Mijn benen zijn onstabiel, ik proef bloed, mijn linkeroog zit dicht, mijn neus bonkt als een gek, nee, mijn hele lichaam bonkt als een gek en op mijn nek staan de vingerafdrukken van mijn vader. Voorzichtig zet ik mijn eerste stappen.

Mijn vader is nergens te bekennen als ik verder het huis in loop, maar mijn moeder staat met haar rug naar me toe aan het fornuis in een soeppan te roeren. Als ze me aan hoort komen sloffen met mijn hand in mijn bont en blauwe zij, steunend op de eettafel, draait ze zich met een oogverblindende glimlach om. Een glimlach die wel van plastic lijkt, want er is geen greintje warmte in te vinden.

"Jake! Heb je zolang doorgewerkt? Ik heb je helemaal niet thuis horen komen."

Juist. Ze heeft natuurlijk nooit de klappen gehoord en ik zie er kerngezond uit.

Ik haat haar nog het meest, mijn moeder. Ze kiest ervoor om blind te zijn, ze steekt geen poot uit, ze leeft totaal in haar eigen perfecte wereldje. En er knapt iets in me.

"Weet je, ik word kotsmisselijk van dit," spat ik uit. "Zie je me dan niet?"

Er verschijnt een barst in haar oogverblindende glimlach, maar ze blijft me dom aankijken. Ik kan het niet meer aanzien en kijk weg. De hand in mijn zij bal ik tot een vuist.

"Ik weet niet wat je bedoelt, lief," klinkt mijn moeders stem twijfelend. Ik werp nog een blik op haar, op de vrouw die geen poot uitsteekt voor haar kind, en ik trek het niet meer.

Met een ruk draai ik me weg en strompel ik de trap op naar mijn kamer. Ik gris mijn plunjezak uit de hoek en trek wat kleren uit de kast die ik in de zak gooi. Uit de kleine, krakkemikkige badkamer, waar niet meer dan een oude badkuip staat, een gebroken spiegel aan de muur hangt en een druppelende kraan boven een teil hangt, haal ik mijn tandenborstel en jat ik zeep en tandpasta mee. Vervolgens loop ik moeizaam de trap weer af en negeer ik mijn moeder die alweer keurig in de soeppan staat te roeren.

Tevreden hoor ik hoe de voordeur achter me dichtvalt en begin te lopen in de richting van haven, op weg naar de visserswinkel van James, die altijd een slaapplek voor me heeft.

* * *

**D4 – Liliane 'Lily' Vanora POV – 17 jaar – Boete ochtend**

De zee speelt rustig aan mijn enkels en kleine spetters spatten tegen mijn onderbenen aan. Mijn voeten zijn in het zand gezogen en elke keer dat er een nieuwe golf aan komt gaan mijn voeten dieper zitten. De nu nog zwakke zon brandt plezierig op mijn huid en de wind speelt met mijn lange, rode haar en mijn witte jurkje. Mijn lippen smaken naar zout, naar het zout van de zee, het zout waar je niet aan ontkomt in district vier en zelfs binnen nog op je huid vast weet te plakken. Het is de sterke wind die het altijd met zich mee brengt, de wind die door alle kiertjes en gaatjes weet te komen. De wind die altijd aanwezig is.

Ik sluit mijn ogen en luister naar de zwermen meeuwen die in de blauwe lucht vliegen en zo nu en dan hun stem laten horen. Ik luister naar de golven die uiteen spatten en vang wat geschreeuw op van zeelieden die net van de haven vertrekken.

En hun geschreeuw leidt me naar mijn vader. Mijn vader met zijn rossige rode haar, zijn borstelige wenkbrauwen, zongebruinde gezicht, grote werkhanden waar menig touw zich in had gebrand. Mijn vader met zijn speelse groene ogen, zijn grote glimlach, zijn stem die mijn zusjes en mij elke avond in slaap zong. Mijn vader die een enorme liefde had voor de zee, die al vanaf zijn vijftiende aan boord werkte en die al veel te vroeg werd geclaimd door haar zoute armen, veel te vroeg een zeemansdood tegemoet ging.

Ik open mijn ogen weer en met een dromerige glimlachje op mijn gezicht kijk ik uit over de zee. Niet bitter, niet boos om wat er is gebeurd, maar vredig, want zo wilde hij het en zo is het gebeurd.

En zo is het leven.

Het strand is verlaten op één eenzaam figuur na. Zijn donkerbruine haar wordt wild door de wind door in de war gemaakt, maar net als mij maakt hem dat weinig uit. Eens in de zoveel tijd zie ik hem daar staan met zijn rode lint om zijn pols gewikkeld, zijn kenmerk. Wie hem ziet, ziet als eerste dat lint.

Net als ik staat hij uit te kijken over de zee, met zijn handen in zijn zakken en zijn rug recht. Nog nooit heb ik hem aangesproken, nog nooit heb ik hem hier iets anders zien doen als wat hij op dit moment doet: uitkijken over de zee.

Na zijn Zegetoer verscheen het lint pas om Mayons pols en bijna niemand weet waarom hij het draagt. Ik ook niet.

Hij lijkt mijn ogen te voelen, want hij draait de zee de rug toe en met hangende schouders verdwijnt hij van het strand.

Misschien moet ik ook maar eens gaan.

Het huis waar ik met mijn moeder en mijn drie zusjes woon is omringd door bloemen. Bloemen in verschillende kleuren, hoogtes en verschillende geuren. Overdag overheerst de geur van kruidnagel, dat gebruikt word als verdovingsmiddel. In de avond overheerst de geur van jasmijn, gebruikt in parfums. Bij elke stap die je in de tuin zet ruik je wat anders. Lavendel, voor parfum, wierook en gebruikt als kalmeringsmiddel. Goudenregen, waarvan het hout van de boom perfect is voor houtbewerken en waarvan de peulen giftig zijn. Rozen, gebruikt in parfum en waar je siroop en jam van kan maken rijk aan vitamine C. Viooltjes, voor parfum, snoep en die in hun geheel bruikbaar zijn voor verschillende medicinale doeleinden en vol vitamines zitten.

Je noemt het en het is aanwezig en ik kan alle gebruiken ervan zo eruit flappen. Als je als kind een moeder hebt die bijna altijd aan het werk is in de tuin, doe je vanzelf mee. Langzaam groeide het uit tot wat het nu is: _de _plek waar mensen heen gaan als ze wat nodig hebben en daarom hebben we sinds een paar jaar ook een klein winkeltje aan het huis zitten met een werkkamer.

Het winkeltje is waar ik mijn moeder vind. Het staat vol bloemen en planten en zelfs aan het plafond heb je hangplanten hangen. Het is een klein vierkant winkeltje met een glazen dak en achterin vind je een ruwe, houten tafel. De lucht is zwaar, maar niet onprettig.

Mam draagt een lange, azuurblauwe jurk die tot de grond komt. Haar donkerbruine haar hangt in een vissengraatvlecht op haar rug en hier en daar zijn er kleurige bloemen ingestoken door mijn zusjes. Geheel in haar eigen wereldje verzonken stampt ze in haar stenen mortier kamilleblaadjes fijn en voegt zo nu en dan een theelepel olijfolie toe. Als ze me hoort aankomen kijkt ze met een dromerige glimlach op.

"Goedemorgen, Lily. Ik dacht al dat je naar de zee was gegaan."

Ik knik en leun over de tafel heen om te kijken hoever ze al is met de kamilleolie. "Ja, het is zo'n mooie ochtend. Waar zijn de meisjes?"

"Lotis en Rozemarijn zijn mevrouw Mellers patchouliparfum brengen en Lavendel is een lading brandnetelbladeren naar het weeshuis brengen, want daar is weer eens een luisepidemie uitgebroken," lacht ze zacht. "Waarschijnlijk zie je straks bij de boete allemaal hoofdjes met brandnetelbladeren erop."

Ik lach met haar mee, denkend aan de laatste keer dat het zover was, drie maanden geleden. Het beeld van kleine kinderkopjes met brandnetelbladeren erop krijg je niet snel van je netvlies af. Het heeft iets aandoenlijks om de kinderen zo te zien, met rode hoofden van schaamte.

"Lily!"

Ik krijg nauwelijks een waarschuwing voor ik bedolven word onder mijn twee jongste zusjes die me om de nek vliegen. Ik knuffel ze stevig terug en als ik ze loslaat grijnzen ze uitgelaten en houdt de oudste van de twee, Rozemarijn, trots het beetje geld omhoog dat ze gekregen heeft voor het patchouliparfum van mevrouw Meller.

"Mevrouw Meller heeft wat extra gegeven! Omdat de boete vandaag is," vertelt ze. "Ze bleef maar praten over hoe erg deze dag wel niet voor ons moet zijn, maar het is district vier. Genoeg beroeps!" Met dat gezegd geeft ze het geld aan ma en trekt ze Lotis mee een deur door dat leidt naar het huis. Hun eigen vissengraatvlechten met bloemen erin zwaaien achter hen aan.

Even is het stil en dan zucht mijn moeder.

"Genoeg beroeps... we zullen wel zien hoe ze het zelf gaan doen als ze twaalf zijn."

Ik neem het mortier van haar over en stamp de kamilleblaadjes nog fijner. "Lavendel maakt zich wel al zorgen."

"Lavendel maakt zich altijd zorgen," glimlacht mam warm. "Niemand weet waar het kind het vandaan heeft. God, je vader zat bijna nooit ergens over in. En jij, lief, jij maakt je ook geen zorgen. Je mag beroeps nog zo verachten, maar ze redden de levens van kinderen zoals jij."

"Het is onmenselijk," zeg ik vastberaden. "Beroeps zijn onmenselijk. Ze trainen om kinderen te vermoorden voor het plezier van het Capitool."

Met een treurige blik in haar ogen kijkt mijn moeder me aan en streelt liefkozend mijn rode haar. "Het is wat zij kennen. Het is hoe je opgevoed wordt."

Ik kijk naar de fijngestampte kamilleblaadjes en ik geef het uiteindelijk terug aan mijn moeder. Haar woorden, die ik al zo vaak heb gehoord, blijven door mijn hoofd spoken. Toch hou ik me bij mijn standpunt.

"Goedemorgen." Het is de stem van mijn oudste zusje, Lavendel, die me uit mijn gedachten haalt. Zij lijkt het meest op mij, met bloedrood haar tot haar middel met lichte slag en grijsgroene ogen, maar in haar rode haar dat net als bij mam, Lotis en Rozemarijn in een vissengraatvlecht zit, heeft ze brandnetelbladeren gestopt tegen luizen. In haar handen houdt ze een lege rieten mand en geeft die aan onze moeder. "Het duurde wat langer, want ik heb nog even geholpen. De zusters waren zo onderbezet en de kinderen zo overstuur. Het was vreselijk chaotisch."

"Ik neem aan dat je er niets voor terug hebt gekregen?" vraagt mam met een alwetende glimlach.

Lavendel fronst, alsof dat het meest vreemde is wat ze ooit gehoord heeft. "Waarom zou ik er iets voor terug moeten krijgen? Ik wil zelf helpen." Mam en ik wisselen een geamuseerde blik uit die Lavendel compleet mist, die naar de jiaogulan hangplant loopt die laag genoeg hangt voor haar om erbij te kunnen.

"Iemand thee?" vraagt ze als ze een paar zoete bladeren heeft geplukt.

* * *

We lopen met zijn allen naar de boete. Lotis en Rozemarijn gaan huppelend voor in dezelfde lichtblauwe jurkjes die losjes om hun benen zwieren. Aan hun armen hebben ze rieten manden met verschillende producten, gemaakt van de bloemen en planten van thuis om te verkopen en met hun handen zijn ze bezig een bloemenkrans te maken, wat ze elk jaar voor mij doen en aan mij geven als de boete afgelopen is.

Lavendel is niet van mijn zijde weg te slaan en houdt mijn hand krampachtig vast terwijl ze op haar onderlip blijft bijten. Ze draagt een witte blouse en een lichtgroene rok die eerst van mij was en heeft nog steeds de brandnetelbladeren in haar haar.

Onze moeder heeft zich niet omgekleed en loopt een stukje achter ons. Zo nu en dan wordt ze aangesproken door andere ouders en maakt dan een praatje. Ondanks dat ons gezin geen beroeps voortbrengt, worden we wel gerespecteerd in ons district door mijn vaders zeemansdood, mijn moeder die aan iedereen hulp biedt en mijn kleine zusjes. Ik, die misschien wat te uitgesproken is, heb wat minder aanhang, maar daar heb ik totaal geen moeite mee. Iedereen mag weten wat ik van beroeps vind.

Ikzelf draag een lichtgrijze, geplooide strapless jurk met witte ballerina's. Lavendel heeft voor de boete mijn haar ook in een vissengraatvlecht gevlochten en Lotis en Rozemarijn hebben er madeliefjes in gestoken. Aan het uiteinde hangt een wit lint met groen borduursel. Mijn vader had het gekocht voor mijn twaalfde verjaardag, maar heeft het nooit zelf meer aan mij kunnen geven.

Onderweg naar de boete zie je veel beroeps. Getrainde jongens die trots hun spieren laten zien, meisjes die met hun neus in de lucht om zich heen kijken. Als ik het zo zie en de trotse sfeer voel, de opgewonden sfeer, vraag ik me af hoe het is in een ander district dat geen beroeps kent. Zijn de kinderen daar allemaal bang? Ze hebben immers de bescherming niet van vrijwilligers. Zij worden niet bevoordeelt door het Capitool.

Er vormt zich een knoop in mijn maag en onbewust knijp ik in Lavendels kleine hand.

Het plein staat al bonkvol wanneer we aankomen. Voor het imposante gerechtsgebouw staat een enorm podium en overal hangen schermen en camera's. Voor ik in de rij ga staan om me aan te melden krijg ik van mijn zusjes en mijn moeder nog een knuffel en aanmoedigingen.

In het bijzijn van mijn familie doen beroeps nog enigszins normaal tegen mij, maar alleen blijft daar niets van over. Ik krijg schouders tegen me aan en vele voeten stampen 'per ongeluk' op mijn tenen. Ik trek me er niets van aan en ga bij de zeventienjarige meisjes staan. Achter me, naast me en voor me hoor ik gefluister, maar ik negeer het.

De burgemeester, een dikke, kalende man, begint het Verdrag van Verraad op te lezen, maar zijn stem valt compleet naar de achtergrond, want ik zie _hem _staan. Mayon. De Spelenwinnaar van vorig jaar. De gloednieuwe mentor.

De jongen bij de zee.

Hij zit op zijn gemak op een simpele stoel naast de districtsbegeleider met zijn armen over elkaar en een kleine arrogante grijns op zijn gezicht. Maar het past niet. Het is verkeerd, die uitdrukking. Het past niet met vanochtend, of welk ander moment dat ik hem daar heb gezien.

Zijn ogen glijden over de mensenmassa, tot hij de mijne ontmoet. Zijn lichtgroene ogen lijken door mij heen te snijden en mijn adem stokt in mijn keel. Ik kan er niets aan doen, het is helemaal onverwachts, maar ik voel hoe het bloed naar mijn wangen stroomt en gegeneerd kijk ik naar de grond.

Ik gedraag me alsof ik twaalf ben.

De lichtgroene ogen branden nog steeds op mijn gezicht wanneer iemand achter me mij een flinke klap in mijn rug geeft en ik bijna voorover val.

"Je staat in de weg, schijnheilige trut. Rot op," zegt er iemand bitsig in mijn oor. Ik negeer haar en blijf koppig naar de grond kijken.

"Wat een genot, oh wat een genot om weer hier te staan!" De schelle stem van Gaby Serrano, de districtsbegeleidster, galmt over het plein en doet mij opkijken. De vrouw heeft haar blonde haar met paarse highlights opgestoken en draagt een paars en geel gestreept mantelpakje dat nauw om haar lichaam zit. En wat voor lichaam. Haar borsten en kont zijn veel te groot en haar middel veel te klein. "Het is elk jaar weer zo'n mooie opkomst van district vier!"

De fluisteringen om mij heen zijn gestopt en iedereen kijkt nu met zijn volle aandacht naar het podium waar de achterlijke vrouw staat te praten.

"Vorig jaar," gaat ze verder. "hebben jullie weer een nieuwe winnaar erbij gekregen, Mayon Dade Grenton!" Ze begint heftig te applaudisseren, maar weinig mensen doen met haar mee en er zijn er zelfs een paar bij die luid 'boe' roepen. Mayon, de jongen die de beroepstroep verraadde en zijn districtspartner vermoordde. De jongen die het leven redde van twee andere tributen. De jongen die voor velen niet de gewenste district vier winnaar was.

Het boegeroep lijkt hem niet te deren.

"Ik twijfel er niet aan dat district vier weer twee geweldige tributen af zal leveren! Het wordt perfect," zucht Gaby dromerig. Ze huppelt zowat op haar torenhoge hakken naar de meisjesbol. "Meisjes, meisjes, attentie aan de meisjes! Het moment van de waarheid..."

Uitgelaten van blijdschap haalt ze een wit briefje uit de bol en huppelt weer terug naar de microfoon. Haar paarse lippen zijn in een enorme lach gevormd, alsof er een kleerhanger in haar mond zit.

"De gelukkige meisjestribuut van dit jaar zal zijn..." Ze vouwt het briefje voorzichtig met glimmende ogen open en buigt zich nog iets dichter naar de microfoon toe, om de naam voor extra spanning te fluisteren. "... Liliane Vanora. Liliane Vanora! Gefeliciteerd!" Ze giechelt nog na.

Met nietsziende ogen staar ik naar haar blije gezicht en ik span mijn oren extra goed in, want ik hoor niets, en dat kan niet. Dat _kan _niet.

Waarom bied niemand zich aan? Waarom doet zich niemand vrijwillig stellen? Waar zijn de beroeps?

"Ze verdient het," hoor ik beroeps achter mij hard lachen. Ik bal mijn handen tot vuisten en tranen verzamelen zich in mijn ogen. Wat heb ik hen ooit aangedaan?

"Liliane Vanora?" Gaby Serrano kijkt onzeker over de menigte heen en ik realiseer me dat ik naar het podium toe moet.

Want dat is wat tributen doen.

* * *

**D4 – Jake McFadden POV – 17 jaar – Boete ochtend**

Elke spier protesteert hevig als ik overeind kom van de bijna doorgezakte bank. De dunne, ruwe deken valt geluidloos op de houten vloer en voorzichtig, zodat ik mijn spieren niet overbelast, pak ik het op en leg ik het over de rugleuning. Het kleine beetje ochtendlicht dat door de groezelige ramen naar binnen valt, legt alleen nog maar meer de nadruk op de stevige hoofdpijn die ik heb en voorzichtig wrijf ik met mijn hand over mijn voorhoofd en knijp ik mijn ogen dicht.

Mijn vingers glijden over de zes hechtingen boven mijn linkerwenkbrauw en onmiddellijk trek ik mijn vingers weg als gebrand wanneer ik pijnlijke steken voel, die iets weg hebben van messteken. Met gebalde vuisten verbijt ik de pijn en probeer niet te herinneren hoe het gisteravond voelde toen James de wond zonder verdoving met visdraad hechtte.

"Nu al op?"

Het geluid van de stem van James steekt als een dolk door mijn hoofd.

"Shit man, niet zo hard," breng ik uit. De zwartharige man, die in zijn joggingbroek en een wit shirt in de deuropening van zijn kamer staat, loopt naar me toe en legt zijn hand zachtjes op mijn voorhoofd.

Ontevreden zucht hij. "Geen koffie voor jou, jongen."

Ik kan niet protesteren en even later krijg ik een kop muntthee in mijn handen geduwd, terwijl James zelf een kop koffie heeft en naast me neerzakt op de bank.

James is de eigenaar van een visserswinkel, waar ik vanaf mijn veertiende al mijn geld verdien. Nog één jaar, ik hoef alleen nog maar tot mijn achttiende wachten, en ik kan vertrekken van huis en mijn eigen, krakkemikkige huis kopen. Nooit meer zal ik dan de wrede vuisten van mijn vader voelen of in de lege ogen van mijn moeder kijken.

Zo nu en dan trek ik het thuis niet meer en blijf ik bij James, maar ik ga altijd terug. Hij heeft al zoveel voor mij gedaan en ik wil hem niet meer lastigvallen dan nodig is.

De muntthee zorgt dat een gedeelte van de hoofdpijn vertrekt en na een half uur kan ik tenminste weer enigszins normaal functioneren. Wanneer James naar de bakker is, werk ik in de winkel, om iets te doen te hebben. Normaal gesproken train ik in de ochtend, maar dat gaat nu niet. Het is niet zo dat ik beroeps ben of dat ik bang ben dat ik getrokken word. Het is gewoon iets dat je doet hier in district vier. Trainende jongeren horen net zo goed bij het leven in district vier als de schepen die elke dag uit de haven vertrekken.

Als James terug is ontbijten we in zijn kleine huis. James behoort niet tot de rijke bovenlaag, dus meer dan het zoute district vier brood hebben we niet, maar het is voor mij een koningsmaal. De totale rust die ik vind hier is meer waard dan welke delicatesse dan ook.

James loopt mee als het tijd is om naar de boete te gaan. Protesteren werkt niet, de man kijkt me dan enkel strak aan en reageert nauwelijks. Als hij iets wil, zal hij het doen ook.

Onderweg komen we andere mensen tegen die dezelfde richting op lopen. James voornamelijk vaste klanten en vrouwen die rood aanlopen zodra ze hem zien en ik beroeps waar ik zo nu en dan mee train. Echt een praatje houden doe ik niet. Ik wil geen vragen over mijn beroerde uiterlijk.

Als we aankomen bij het plein staat de burgemeester net voor zijn microfoon en snel schrijf ik me in en baan ik me een weg naar het vak van de zeventienjarige jongens. De meeste kennen me wel en begroeten me met een knik van het hoofd, alsof ze te stoer zijn vandaag om wat te zeggen. De serieuze blikken van sommige beroeps zijn bijna lachwekkend. Op elke andere dag van het jaar zouden sommige het woord serieus niet eens herkennen.

"Hey Jake, wat denk je van hem?" vraagt een blonde jongen naast me, Dean of zoiets.

Fronsend kijk ik hem aan. "Van wie?"

De jongen knikt naar het podium, waar mijn oog valt op de gloednieuwe mentor van district vier. Hij zit daar stil en onbewogen op zijn stoel, met een kleine arrogante grijns op zijn gezicht die niet in het plaatje paste. "Een winnaar is een winnaar."

Dean kijkt me ongelovig aan, alsof ik iets gezegd heb dat niet door de beugel kan. Maar eerlijk gezegd, het interesseert me niets. Dit soort dingen zijn niet voor mij weggelegd. Ik laat liever beroeps erover discussiëren dan dat ik mijn tijd eraan verspil.

Onze districtsbegeleidster neemt de plek in van de burgemeester en veel te snel galmt haar verschrikkelijk schelle stem over het plein. Als ze applaudisseert voor Mayon roept Dean samen met nog een paar andere beroeps luid boe. Ik rol met mijn ogen en kijk verveeld voor me uit. Ik zal nooit begrijpen waarom sommige mensen toch zo moeilijk doen.

Pas wanneer Gaby Serrano 'Meisjes, meisjes, attentie aan de meisjes!' roept, let ik pas echt op. De vrouw hobbelt op haar hakken naar de meisjesbol en haalt er een onberispelijk wit papiertje uit waar een naam op staat. Dan gaat ze weer terug naar de microfoon.

"De gelukkige meisjestribuut van dit jaar zal zijn..." Ze opent het papiertje en buigt iets naar de microfoon toe om de naam vervolgens voor extra spanning te fluisteren. "...Liliane Vanora. Liliane Vanora! Gefeliciteerd!" Haar eigen gegiechel volgt.

Het plein blijft doodstil en niet begrijpend kijk ik naar de blonde jongen naast me. Hij haalt zijn schouders op, ten teken dat hij het ook niet weet.

"Ze verdient het!" Hard gelach uit het vak van de zeventienjarige meisjes doorbreekt de stilte. Ze verdient het? Waar slaat dat op?

Met een harde blik probeer ik te zien wie in vredesnaam zoiets achterlijks heeft gezegd, maar mijn blik word getrokken door een roodharig meisje dat met een lijkbleek gezicht zich naar voren beweegt, naar het podium toe. Ik begrijp het niet. Ze lijkt geen beroeps.

Als ze trillend op het podium staat, kijkt ze strak naar de grond terwijl er in de achtergrond nog wat gelach te horen is.

Gaby trekt zich er weinig van aan en applaudisseert weer luid, maar de menigte doet maar halfslachtig mee. Ze lijkt het niet te merken en loopt net zo vrolijk naar de jongensbol.

Nu, al helemaal door het gebeuren met de gloednieuwe meisjestribuut, let ik extra op. Mijn hart klopt als een gek als de districtsbegeleidster met een papiertje terug loopt naar de microfoon. Ik hoef me geen zorgen te maken, iemand zal zich wel aanbieden. En dat nou precies mijn naam word getrokken? Die kans is miniem.

En toch gaat mijn hart nog harder tekeer.

"Dan, voor de jongens!" Gabys stem brengt een drukkende stilte met zich mee en alle jongens om mij heen staan versteend op hun plek. "De jongenstribuut voor dit jaar zal zijn... Jake McFadden!"

Al het bloed trekt weg uit mijn gezicht en het angstzweet breekt me uit. Met mijn arme lichtjes gespreid draai ik me om in het vak en kijk de getrainde beroeps aan, die allemaal zwijgen.

"Dus, wie biedt zich aan?" Mijn stem kraakt en mijn mondhoek trilt, maar toch probeer ik het zo nonchalant mogelijk te zeggen.

Het is Dean die uiteindelijk de stilte doorbreekt en nerveus zijn keel schraapt.

"Jij traint toch ook? We dachten, we kunnen deze kans niet van je afpakken, toch?"

Voor een moment kijken we elkaar recht aan en houdt iedereen zijn adem in. En dan durft Dean nog lichtelijk te lachen ook.

Hij durft te _lachen_. En ik ben niet agressief of iemand die snel in de problemen raakt, maar die lach doet het hem. Zonder er bij stil te staan hef ik mijn rechterhand op, die zich al onbewust in een vuist heeft gevormd en tref hem zo recht op zijn neus. Het bot kraakt bevredigend en onmiddellijk krijst de arrogante jongen, die het durfde te _lachen_, het uit van de pijn en loopt het rode bloed over zijn handen, die hij beschermend naar zijn neus heeft gebracht.

Als de vredebewakers mij naar het podium sleuren, is het enige wat je hoort het gekreun van Dean en de stilte van de gechoqueerde beroeps.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw sta ik nog te koken van de withete woede en ijsbeer ik het vertrek door. Hoe durfde hij te lachen?! Al die schijnheilige gezichten van die beroeps, de beroeps die zogenaamd niet konden wachten tot ze naar de Spelen mochten. En ik ben zo verschrikkelijk _boos_.

Niet in de zin van dat ik dit hele vertrek aan gort zou willen slaan, of het uit zou willen schreeuwen, maar een boosheid die het bloed in mijn aders doet koken, zo'n boosheid waarbij ik geen woord meer uit kan brengen omdat de boosheid mijn stem geblokkeerd lijkt te hebben.

Ik besef me niet eens meer dat je afscheid neemt in het gerechtsgebouw, tot mijn ouders opeens in de deuropening staan. En net als de lach van Dean, doen de tranen in mijn moeders ogen en de trotse grijns op mijn vaders gezicht me knappen.

"WAT MOETEN JULLIE HIER!" schreeuw ik uit. "ROT OP!"

"Hé, op die toon praat.." begint mijn vader. Maar het boeit me niet wat hij gaat zeggen.

"ROT OP!" schreeuw ik nog eens uit. Ik kan hun aanwezigheid niet eens harden en met stevige passen verplaats ik me naar de andere kant van het vertrek, zo ver mogelijk verwijderd van de mensen die mijn ouders zijn. "Ik wil niet horen wat je te zeggen hebt! Ik haat je!" En met mijn wijsvinger wijs ik naar mijn moeder, wiens mond dom is opengevallen. "En jou! Jou haat ik nog meer! Want jij hebt nooit wat gedaan. Jij hebt me altijd in de steek gelaten. Dus doe nu niet alsof het je wat uitmaakt dat ik naar de Spelen moet!"

Ze slaat haar hand voor haar mond en kijkt met grote ogen naar mijn vader, die net als ikzelf staat te koken van de woede. Maar in plaats van dat hij zijn vuisten op mij neer laat regenen, wijst hij naar me, net zoals ik net wees naar zijn vrouw.

"Voor mijn part ga je dood in het bloedbad, jij ondankbare hond."

De woorden worden kalm uitgesproken, zonder enkel gevoel, en met dat gezegd te hebben verdwijnen mijn zo gezegde ouders door de deur.

Tranen van woede lopen over mijn wangen wanneer James binnenkomt. Even zie ik dat hij hapert in zijn stappen, tot hij mijn woedende blik ziet en niet alleen de tranen.

"Ze zullen hier voor boeten," is het eerste wat uit mijn mond komt. "De beroeps. Ze zullen boeten."

James kijkt me onbewogen aan en neemt me goed in zich op. Ik kijk niet weg, hij moet weten hoe erg ik dit meen en tot mijn verbazing begint hij te grijnzen. "Zo mag ik het horen, want om dat te kunnen doen moet je terugkomen."

Ik lach met hem mee. "Terugkomen zal ik, alleen om te zien hoe Deans neus eraan toe is."

We kijken elkaar een minuut stom grijnzend aan, tot James opeens een arm om mij heen slaat.

"Laat jij maar zien dat je niet te breken bent, jongen. Laat ze maar boeten als je terugkomt."

"Zeker," zeg ik, en ik meen het.

* * *

**D4 – Liliane 'Lily' Vanora POV – 17 jaar – Afscheid in het gerechtsgebouw**

Ik sta al trillend op mijn benen naar de deur te kijken met mijn ogen wijd opengesperd. Tranen lopen geluidloos over mijn wangen en ik kan het niet geloven. Ik _kan _het gewoon niet geloven.

Waarom ik? Altijd, elk jaar, zijn er vrijwilligers. Waarom zou je in vredesnaam iemand tot de dood willen veroordelen alleen omdat je ze niet mag? Ik begrijp het niet. Ik kan het niet begrijpen. Ik wil het niet begrijpen.

Ik hoor rennende voetstappen over de gang heen en nog geen vijf seconden later gaat de deur met een harde klap open. Lotis en Rozemarijn vliegen me om de hals en huilen hard in de stof van mijn jurkje, geheel anders dan vanochtend. Totaal anders dan vanochtend.

Waarom stelde zich niemand vrijwillig?

Lavendels kin trilt en haar ogen zijn vochtig, maar mijn zusje van elf, die zich soms al veel te volwassen gedraagt, geeft geen kik en staat naast mijn moeder. Mam trilt over haar hele lichaam en haar schouders schudden van haar snikken.

"Waarom... waarom was er niemand?" Mijn stem kraakt, maar de vraag is duidelijk. Waarom liet mijn district mij in de steek?

Lotis en Rozemarijn huilen harder en mam neemt ze voorzichtig van mij lostrekkend in de armen. In hun handen klemmen ze hun al afgemaakte bloemenkrans.

Lavendel slaat haar armen om mijn nek en verbergt haar gezicht in mijn rode haar, maar geeft nog steeds geen kik.

"Bewijs ze het tegendeel, grote zus," fluistert ze in mijn oor. "Jij bent wel sterk. Jij kan winnen en dat zweer ik. Dat zweer ik op alles." Ze laat me los en kijkt me diep aan. "Jij, Lily, jij bent slimmer en sterker dan wie dan ook en je hebt iets om voor te vechten. Ons."

Ik knik, want meer kan ik niet opbrengen en Lavendel neemt Lotis en Rozemarijn van mam over. Mijn moeder omarmt me en ik verberg mijn gezicht in haar haar, alsof ik weer elf jaar ben en hoor dat mijn vader is geclaimd door de zee. En ik huil, ik huil zo hard, want waarom moet ik gaan?

Vredebewakers verstoren ons moment samen en voor ze weg moeten, leggen Lotis en Rozemarijn met trillende handen de bloemenkrans op mijn hoofd, maar de bloemblaadjes voelen aan als doorns. Doorns die me met elke beweging in de huid prikken.

Waar waren de goede beroeps gebleven?

* * *

**AN: eindelijk af haha, duurde even. Ik heb het eerste stuk van Jake wel vier keer over moeten schrijven eer ik er tevreden over was xD Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk de boete van district 3 een beetje goed maakt. **

**Jake's uitbarsting was heerlijk om te schrijven, vooral die voltreffer recht in Deans gezicht haha en ik kwam later tot de conclusie dat Lilys familie een hippiefamilie is. Wat nog leuk kan worden; Jake en Lily komen uit een beroepsdistrict, waardoor er verwacht wordt dat ze ook in de beroepstroep gaan, maar Jake en Lily hebben een gruwelijke hekel aan de beroeps. Jake omdat niemand vrijwillig ging, Lily omdat ze beroeps toch al veracht en omdat ze haar letterlijk de dood in hebben gestuurd. Dus dat gaat nog leuk worden in het Capitool en de arena ;)**

**Mayon is trouwens de winnaar van de vorige Spelen, de 91ste. Dit is zijn eerste mentorjaar. Hij krijgt hierin geen POV, hij heeft zijn eigen verhaal waar dit nog allemaal in voorkomt.**

**Sponsorpunten:**

**Greendiamond123 - 5 punten  
LaFlorine - 2 punten  
LadyDunla - 9 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 9 punten  
Cicillia - 6 punten  
Djethry - 1 punt  
Sharonneke95 - 5 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 6 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 7 punten  
MadeBy Mel - 5 punten  
Josapjo - 6 punten  
LeviAntonius - 3 punten**

**LadyDunla heel erg bedankt voor Beta-en en Jade Lammourgy voor hulp met het hoofdstuk en de personages zelf!**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	6. D5 Boete

_District 5 Boete_

* * *

**D5 – Menno Fresil POV – 16 jaar – Avond voor de boete**

In district vijf stinkt het altijd. De geur van olie, benzine en asfalt doen je ogen wateren en maken je zwaar ademen wanneer je van binnenshuis naar buiten gaat. De geur is zo overweldigend dat je het met geen mogelijkheid ooit nog uit je kleren zult krijgt of van je huid af kan schrobben.

In district vijf is het ook nooit stil. Het constante ritme van de jaknikkers die vierentwintig uur per dag doorgaan is altijd aanwezig, net als het kabaal van de olieraffinaderijen, de boortorens en de elektriciteitscentrales. Hoe armer je bent, hoe dichter je bij de enorme machines woont en hoe harder je moet praten om elkaar te verstaan.

Maar het lawaai zorgt er wel voor dat het geluid van je voetstappen opgeslokt wordt door het geluid van de machines. De fabriekswolken, die als een sluier boven district vijf hangen, blokkeren het maanlicht waardoor je bijna niet vooruit kan kijken als de zon onder is gegaan.

Jari en ik proberen, ondanks het lawaai van de machines, toch om stil voort te rennen. We praten nauwelijks. Als we communiceren, doen we dat via hoofd- en handbewegingen. We hoeven nauwelijks onze stem te gebruiken om de ander te begrijpen.

Op mijn rug heb ik een jutezak gevuld met een enkel stuk rauw vlees.

Jari en ik nemen alle nauwe straatjes die er zijn en blijven uit de buurt van de hoofdstraten. Het is half twaalf, en om twaalf uur zal de dienst voor vele werkende mannen bij de boortorens en jaknikkers afgelopen zijn. Als we snel te werk gaan, zullen we de stroom arbeiders voor zijn.

In heel district vijf heb je vier groente- en fruitwinkels. Ze liggen allemaal verspreid, maar hebben allemaal wat we nodig hebben. Vanavond hebben we gekozen voor de winkel die het dichtst bij het weeshuis ligt. De sluier is hier zo dik dat ik de kasseien onder mijn voeten niet eens kan zien en het is aardedonker. De schaarse winkels hier en de smalle huizen zijn tegen elkaar geplakt en ook al weet ik dat ze enkele etages hebben, zien doe ik ze niet.

De winkels zijn aangegeven met kleine uithangborden. Een afbeelding van een slagersmes met een varken voor de slager, een vers gebakken broodje voor de bakker, een schaar en een rol stof voor de stoffeerder, een flesje en een mortier voor de apotheek en uiteindelijk, een appel en een krop sla voor de groenteboer. We slaan een nauwe zijstraat in en komen aan de achterkant van de winkel uit.

De eigenaren van de winkel wonen erboven en er schijnt geen licht meer door de ramen. De achterdeur van de winkel is van ruw hout en was in het verleden een staldeur. Het enige wat de deur dichthoudt zijn twee zwarte haken waar een ijzeren balk aan een scharnier op ligt. Als je de ijzeren balk omhoog duwt en naar de zijkant laat vallen kun je zo de deur openen en ben je binnen.

Jari heeft een dunne houten lat mee en duwt die tussen de ruimte tussen de deur en de muur en duwt de ijzeren balk gemakkelijk omhoog. De deur opent met een schelle piep, maar het geluid van de boortorens slokt het op.

We glippen snel naar binnen en ik struikel bijna over de inktzwarte bejaarde rimpelhond van de eigenaren die uitgerekt over de grond ligt. Voor een moment moet ik even mijn hart in bedwang zien te krijgen terwijl Jari het stuk rauwe vlees uit de jutezak haalt en het naar de oude hond toegooit, die er tevreden aan snuffelt en vervolgens aan begint te knauwen.

De eigenaren denken misschien dat ze een goede waakhond hebben, maar niets is minder waar. De oude hond is veel te vriendelijk.

Jari en ik gaan naar de achterkamer waar we de voorraad appels vers uit district elf vinden en beginnen de jutezak vol te laden. We kunnen het niet laten zelf nog een appeltje mee te pikken en de bejaarde hond komt nog even nieuwsgierig kijken naar wat we aan het doen zijn.

Met een laatste aai achter zijn oor verlaten we de zaak.

We rennen, voor zover dat gaat met een zak vol appels, terug naar het weeshuis waar er nog licht brandt bij enkele ramen. Het weeshuis ziet er aan de buitenkant grijs en grauw uit, maar de begeleiders hebben binnen wel hun best gedaan. Hoewel iedereen op grote zalen slaapt op krakkemikkige bedden, iedereen zesdehands kleren draagt en de maaltijden karig zijn, zijn de muren wel behangen met tekeningen, doen de meeste begeleiders meer dan hun best om goed voor de kinderen te zorgen en krijgen we allemaal les. Meestal over boortorens en elektriciteitscentrales, maar alsnog.

We lopen naar de achterkant van het weeshuis en vinden al snel het raam waar Milou klaarstaat. In haar handen houdt ze een enkele kaars en de gloed daarvan kleurt haar blonde haar goud. Als ze ons ziet opent ze het raam en ik slinger de jutezak naar binnen.

"Geen problemen onderweg?"

"Natuurlijk niet," grijns ik ietwat arrogant, want problemen onderweg zijn we nog nooit tegengekomen.

Ik klim zelf ook naar binnen, maar Jari blijft staan.

"Ik zie jullie morgenochtend wel om te helpen," zegt hij, en met een saluutgebaar rent hij weg richting zijn huis dat in het betere gedeelte van district vijf staat, het stille gedeelte.

Milou sluit het raam en blaast de kaars uit, aangezien het alleen was zodat we haar konden vinden in het donker. Ik sla mijn arm om haar kleine middel, gehuld in een oude grijsgestreepte pyjama die iedereen hier heeft, en kus haar. Ik laat haar goed weten dat ik haar gemist heb, dat ik haar bedank voor het feit dat ze opbleef om mij binnen te laten en gewoon dat ik van haar hou.

Wanneer ik me terugtrek, glimlach ik naar haar, wat ze niet kan zien in het donker, maar ik weet zeker dat ze op dezelfde manier naar mij terug kijkt.

* * *

**D5 – Ammeline 'Line' Blodau POV – 14 jaar – Ochtend van de boete**

Het is ontnuchterend om hier te zitten op je knieën met een vies vredesbewakersshirt in je hand op de grond in de kelder van de vredesbewakerskazerne. De ruimte staat vol wasmanden, wasmachines, drogers, strijkplanken en strijkbouten en het ruikt er naar wasverzachter en het is er zo koud dat ik er kippenvel van heb. Maar ik zit hier met een kleine glimlach vieze kleding in een wasmachine te stoppen, omdat ik weet dat het strakke wit vies wordt.

Zulke kleine dingen herinneren mij er altijd aan dat ondanks alles vredesbewakers kunnen hun kleding ook niet schoon houden, zoals ik dat ook niet kan.

Ik doe het laatste shirt in de wasmachine en zet de machine aan. Als ik opsta, kijk ik mijn panty na op ladders en als ik er geen zie, draai ik met tegenzin me om en beklim de wiebelige trap naar boven. Ik knip het licht uit en verlaat de ronkende kamer.

Boven is het nog vrij rustig. De zon is nog niet opgekomen en de meeste vredesbewakers liggen nog te slapen op hun kamers. Het personeel daarentegen is er allemaal al en er komt al een flink kabaal uit de keuken. Er lopen wel her en der wat vredesbewakers rond, maar dat zijn of de vroege vogels, of de bewakers die nachtdienst hadden.

Sommige vredesbewakers negeren me, sommige knikken ter begroeting, andere roepen dingen naar me die ik niet kan herhalen zonder het gevoel te hebben mijn mond te moeten wassen.

Op mijn zwarte schoentjes haast ik me naar het kabaal toe, naar de keuken, waar mijn grote zus Melin van zesentwintig middenin staat met een pollepel en iedereen om haar heen commandeert.

"Robert, ik zei nog zo, niet te veel zout! En nee, Hannah, de appelvoorraad was weg, dus we zitten zonder... dan bel je een andere groenteboer! En anders redden ze het ook wel een ochtend zonder appels. Ah, Line, daar ben je!" De oudere versie van mijzelf wijst nu met de pollepel naar mij, terwijl ik een haarnetje om mijn kastanjebruine haar doe dat in een knotje op mijn hoofd zit. "Ga de broodjes redden en zorg ervoor dat alles bij het buffet ligt."

Ik ga direct aan het werk en verdere communicatie tussen ons is er niet. Ik haal de warme pistolets, croissants en district vijf broodjes uit de oven en leg ze netje bij de balie. Mijn maag knort niet en ik mag mezelf daar gelukkig voor prijzen. Alles wat we hier in de keuken verbranden of overhouden, mag het personeel opeten en daardoor komen we eigenlijk niet veel tekort.

De keuken is een open keuken dat direct grenst aan een grote eetzaal. Het enige wat de twee ruimtes scheidt is een buffet, een balie, ertussen.

Ik haal nog meer soorten brood uit de oven en leg nog meer lekkernijen bij balie. Krentenbollen, scones, suikerbrood en een enkele keer brand ik mijn handen en armen aan de hete platen, zodat er boze rode vlekken op mijn huid opwellen. Ik leg kleine jampotjes bij de balie, boterkuipjes, kannen jus d'orange, koffie, thee, melk. Van een andere groenteboer krijgen we appels, dus ook die leg ik voor, samen met mandarijnen, bananen, kiwi's en aardbeien. Terwijl ik kaas neerleg, en ham, worst, toast en ei, denk ik aan de kinderen die ik vanmiddag bij de boete zal zien en die vandaag misschien wel geen ontbijt zullen hebben. Die misschien niet eens weten wat een kiwi of een scone is.

En ik weet het wel.

Om zulke gedachtes van me af te slaan werk ik door. Ik leg de laatste saladebak neer bij het buffet als de eerste vredesbewakers de eetzaal binnen komen lopen.

In de ochtend zijn ze vaak nog niet in volledige kledij. Ze zijn nog moe, duf en de meeste hebben hun strakke masker nog niet op. Bijna iedere bewaker is gekleed in zijn standaard witte bewakersbroek, maar niemand draagt zijn standaard helm of kogelvrije vest zoals ze dat buiten altijd doen. De wat oudere bewakers kiezen ervoor om een gewoon wit shirt aan te trekken, terwijl de wat gespierdere, jongere bewakers een witte tank top aan hebben. Op hun schouder staat hun divisienummer getatoeëerd. Iedere vredesbewakers heeft een ketting om de nek, een metalen plaatje met hun gegevens erop.

De eerste vredesbewakers pakken een dienblad en al snel ren ik heen en weer voor bestellingen. Ik kijk ze niet aan, want dat kan ik niet. Sommige bewakers kijken aardig, terwijl andere zo kil kijken dat ik zou zweren dat de temperatuur een paar graden daalt.

De vredesbewakers nemen plaats aan lange tafels en de eetzaal raakt steeds voller. Uiteindelijk is er niemand meer die eten haalt en wacht iedereen tot Jefferson, één van de hoofdvredesbewakers, de extra mededelingen voor vandaag doet.

Na een scherp gefluit verstomd het geluid in de zaal en gaat de gemillimeterde spierbulk op een van de tafels staan met een lijst in zijn hand.

"Vandaag, bewakers, is het de dag van de boete. Ik wil geen gezeik. Ik wil geen excuses voor gezeik. Ik wil dat het rustig verloopt en ik verwacht dat ook. Als iemand het verkloot, kan je er donder op zeggen dat je er niet zonder schram vanaf komt. Vandaag zullen er camera's op onze koppen gericht zijn en het moet vlekkeloos gaan. Prentis."

"Aanwezig, meneer," klinkt er door de zaal.

"Reynolds."

"Aanwezig, meneer," klinkt er weer.

"Cavanaugh."

"Aanwezig, meneer."

"Jullie drie zorgen voor de mentor. Je weet maar nooit. Als de tributen gekozen worden en niet naar voren willen, mogen de dichtstbijzijnde vredesbewakers ze naar voren brengen. Wees niet te gretig, want als je elkaar gaat lopen duwen om met je kop op tv te komen zie je er alleen maar uit als een kind van twaalf."

Jefferson leest weer een lijst af van namen en weer komen er 'aanwezig, meneer' van door de hele zaal.

"Jullie zijn voor bij het gerechtsgebouw bij het afscheid. Fouilleer bezoekers voor binnenkomst, als de tijd om is en de bezoekers willen niet weg, sleur ze dan maar mee voor mij part."

Dat was het en iedereen mag gaan. Er hangt een meer gespannen sfeer dan normaal, maar vooral de jongere bewakers hebben er zin in en ik frons. Ik word echt alleen maar misselijk aan de gedachte aan vanmiddag.

Dus ik werk hard door en help met het opruimen van de keuken en de eetzaal. Ik ben bezig een soeppan schoon te schrobben waar bouillon in heeft gezeten wanneer Jefferson de keuken binnenkomt. Hij praat met Melin, die eerst voorovergebogen zat over de voorraadlijst, dus ik ga weer verder met schrobben. Jefferson houdt zich het meest bezig met het personeel hier. Als er bijvoorbeeld iemand aangenomen moet worden, vragen we hem om toestemming.

Een paar minuten later zie ik vanuit mijn ooghoek dat hij opeens naar mij toe loopt en ik vraag me af of ik iets verkeerds heb gedaan.

"Kan ik u ergens mee helpen, meneer?" vraag ik hem onzeker. Ik weet het nooit zo met hem. Als ik het heb over aardige en kille ogen, zou hij ergens middenin zitten.

Hij glimlacht vriendelijk en houdt iets omhoog dat verpakt zit in zilverfolie. "Heb je weleens chocola geproefd?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd en sla mijn ogen neer. "Nee, meneer."

Hij legt de verpakte lekkernij naast me neer.

"Voor de aankomende boete en je harde werken."

Ik kan hem niet eens goed bedanken, zo overdonderd ben ik. Ik stotter maar wat en met een klopje op mijn schouder verlaat hij me om mijn werk te doen. Met grote ogen draai ik me naar Melin toe.

"Kijk mij niet aan," zegt ze, terwijl ze zich weer over haar voorraadlijst buigt. "Ik heb geen idee."

Dus ik verzet mijn gedachten en negeer zolang dat ik aan het schrobben ben het pakketje verpakt in zilverfolie.

De enige dag van de het jaar dat Melin en haar man Arik vrij nemen is de dag van de boete, in de middag tenminste. Mensen met andere banen hebben op de boetedag normaal gesproken altijd vrij, maar Arik werkt bij de boortorens en dat werk gaat dag en nacht door. Het personeel dat voor de vredesbewakers werkt in de kazerne moet er ook altijd zijn.

Zodra Melin haar zaken voor die ochtend heeft afgehandeld haasten we ons naar huis, ik met mijn handen om de chocola geklemd. Ik heb nog niet gedurfd om het open te maken aangezien ik nu steeds misselijker begin te worden naarmate de tijd verstrijkt en de boete steeds dichterbij komt.

We wonen in een gemiddeld huis waar de herrie van de boortorens, jaknikkers en olieraffinaderijen nog te doen is. De huizen zijn klein en op elkaar geplakt, maar de straten zijn niet omrand met oud schroot en de sluier is niet zo heel dik zodat ademhalen nog vrij gemakkelijk gaat.

Arik is er nog niet en Melin zet een ton warm water voor me neer. Personeel van de vredesbewakers moet er wel goed verzorgd uitzien, dus in de ochtend had ik al een hele schrobbeurt ondergaan en nu hoef ik alleen nog maar het vuil van deze ochtend snel van me af te wassen.

Mijn zus hangt mijn kettinkje met een glazen bloemetje om mijn nek en geeft me mijn boetejurkje. Het is een witte zomerjurk met rode besjes, nog iets te fris voor nu, maar ik moest en zou het aantrekken. Ik strijk het jurkje liefkozend glad over mijn bovenbenen wanneer ik op een houten kruk zit en Melin mijn lange kastanjebruine haar borstelt.

Melin vlecht de voorste plukken haar langs mijn gezicht en zet ze samen met een klemmetje vast op mijn achterhoofd. Als ze klaar is bekijkt ze me goed en geeft ze me een glimlach.

"Prachtig," horen we de diepe stem van Arik. Tegelijkertijd kijken we om en zien we de man in de deuropening staan, gekleed in zijn bevlekte grijze overall. "Je zult vast en zeker behoorlijk wat ogen naar je toetrekken bij de boete."

Ook al trekt mijn maag zich samen bij de gedachte aan de boete, ik antwoord hem toch met een oprechte glimlach.

Melin en ik vertrekken alvast van huis terwijl Arik zich omkleedt, ik weer met de reep chocola verpakt in het zilverfolie in mijn hand. Ik weet in mijn achterhoofd dat Melin ook zenuwachtig is voor mij, maar je kunt het nooit aan haar zien. We lijken in veel opzichten op elkaar, maar niet in dat. Nee, aan Melin kan je nooit echt zien hoe ze zich echt voelt.

Ik daarentegen... Mijn hart klopt in mijn keel, mijn handen trillen en het voelt aan alsof er lood in mijn schoenen zit.

Vorig jaar liep ik nog met mijn vriendje naar de boete, vrolijk lachend en grapjes makend. Vorig jaar. Maar Keyane ligt nu met een gat in zijn hart weg te rotten in de bodem, omdat een beroeps een pijl door zijn hart schoot tijdens de Spelen.

Hij had de laatste acht gehaald voordat hij doodging.

"Het komt wel goed, Line," probeert Melin mij gerust te stellen. "Eet anders je chocola."

Ik was alweer bijna vergeten dat ik het in mijn handen houd. We stoppen midden op de weg en voorzichtig scheur ik een stukje zilverfolie af. Kinderen en hun familie lopen om ons heen, maar niemand stopt, alsof ze ons niet kunnen zien. Alsof we onzichtbaar zijn.

De chocola is donkerbruin van kleur en het ziet er nou niet bepaald lekker uit, maar Melin kijkt me bemoedigend aan en ik breek een klein stukje af. Schichtig rondkijkend, waarom weet ik niet, stop ik het in mijn mond.

Mijn ogen worden onmiddellijk groot. Het smaakt rijk, vol en zoveel meer. Zodra ik het doorslik, wil ik meer van die onbeschrijflijk lekkere smaak.

Terwijl ik eet, neemt Melin me aan de hand mee naar het plein. Ik protesteer niet eens dat ze me behandelt alsof ik zes ben, want ik ben veel te erg in de ban van de chocola. Tegen de tijd dat ik me in moet schrijven, is het op en ben ik misselijk. Maar deze keer is het niet meer van de zenuwen, maar van mezelf vol te proppen.

Ik sta in de rij om me in te schrijven wanneer er een steek van pijn door me heen gaat. Vorige keer stond ik hier niet alleen, maar werd mijn trillende hand geruststellend vastgehouden door mijn vriendje, Keyane. Nu niet. Nu strijk ik de stof van mijn jurkje glad en bijt op mijn onderlip, hopend dat mijn kin stopt met trillen. Elke keer dat ik een stap dichter naar de inschrijfbalie zet, doe ik dat stram.

Ik herken de vredesbewaker achter de inschrijfbalie. Hij is nog vrij jong, maar iedereen kent hem wel door zijn grote mond. Hij heeft spottende groene ogen, altijd een mondhoek omhoog gekruld en ook al sta je fysiek hoger dan hij, hij heeft altijd een manier om op je neer te kijken.

Net wat ik nodig heb.

"Goedemorgen, Line," spreekt hij lijzig. "Je naam?"

"Ammeline Blodau," antwoord ik hem alsnog, ook al kent hij mijn zus en mij van de kazerne. Alsof het een kleine overwinning is krult zijn mondhoek nog iets verder omhoog en zijn ogen blijven net iets te lang hangen op mijn trillende kin.

"Moet je je nu echt zo aanstellen voor vandaag?" vraagt hij wanneer hij mijn naam neerzet op kraakhelder papier. "Als je gekozen wordt zal je misschien nog wel sponsors krijgen met de dood van je geliefde. Keyane kwam bij de laatste acht. Hij zal vast nog niet helemaal vergeten zijn in het Capitool."

Ik frons, want ik weet niet of hij nu probeert mijn verdriet te verergeren of juist me gerust te stellen voor als ik gekozen zou worden.

"Loop door, Line, er zijn nog meer kinderen die zich in moeten schrijven."

Ik doe wat hij zegt en als in een roes voeg ik me bij de veertienjarige meisjes, wiens ogen allemaal in mijn huid prikken. Ik hoor mijn naam over hun lippen komen, Keyanes naam en nog veel meer, maar ik sluit me af en staar naar het grootse podium voor het gerechtsgebouw.

De burgemeester van district vijf komt op, een jonge donkere vrouw die zo als een districtsbegeleidster zou kunnen worden aangezien, ware het niet dat ze een sober mantelpak draagt en streng gezicht heeft. Ze draagt geen excentrieke accessoires of iets dergelijks en ziet er normaal uit. Maar in het beeld van burgemeester passen doet ze niet.

Ze is nog niet eens boven de dertig.

Het Verdrag van Verraad wordt voorgelezen en mijn zenuwen weet ik iets meer onder controle te houden. Ik word nog steeds van alle kanten aangestaard, maar ik blijf het negeren.

De burgemeester verdwijnt van het podium en onze districtsbegeleider komt op, John Daniels. Voordat Daniels naar de microfoon loopt, neemt hij nog een teug van een klein flesje dat hij in zijn handen houdt en zet het vervolgens op de grond neer. Voor de microfoon haalt hij nog even een hand door zijn slappe paarse haar dat tot zijn kaak komt en vermoeid zucht hij. Zijn gezicht is bleek en onder zijn amberkleurige ogen heeft hij wallen de kleur van blauwe plekken.

"Juist," is het eerste wat hij zegt. "Welkom iedereen. Op de boete." Stilte. Hij knijpt zijn ogen een beetje dicht en kijkt over de menigte heen. "Meiden eerst dus."

De vermoeide man loopt houterig naar de meisjesbol en pakt zonder omhaal een papiertje. Wanneer hij terugloopt naar de microfoon haalt hij nogmaals een hand door zijn haar en als hij weer bij de microfoon staat doet hij drie pogingen om het papiertje open te maken.

De meisjes om mij heen houden hun adem in. Ik net zo goed.

Daniels moet drie keer kijken voordat hij blijkbaar de naam pas kan zien. Dan buigt hij zich naar de microfoon toe en houdt hij het briefje in de lucht. De camera's zoemen er onmiddellijk naartoe.

"De meisjestribuut is..." Hij haalt het briefje weer naar zich toe om het nogmaals te herlezen. "...Ammeline Blodau."

De tranen die zich al heel de tijd achter mijn ogen hebben verzameld lopen nu over en ik ben me er nauwelijks van bewust dat twee vredesbewakers mijn armen vast moeten pakken om me naar het podium te brengen. Mijn benen willen niet meewerken en verdoofd slepen de bewakers me mee. Ik weet niet wie ze zijn, want ik zie niets door mijn vertroebelde beeld.

Er zit een enorme brok in mijn keel en mijn handen trillen hevig. Mijn maag protesteert en de vredesbewakers zetten me op het podium, naast Daniels.

Ik staar naar mijn voeten, naar mijn witte ballerina's met rode bandjes eroverheen en ik weet één ding heel zeker. Ik had nooit die chocola moeten eten.

Mijn maaginhoud probeert koppig omhoog te komen en ik sta daar op het podium, huilend, voorovergebogen naar mijn voeten te staren, hopend dat het niet nog erger wordt dan dat het al is.

Maar hoop is iets wat vandaag harteloos vertrapt wordt.

Daniels stem verstoort alles. "Onze meisjestribuut!"

Met volle vaart komt mijn hele maaginhoud eruit.

* * *

**D5 – Menno Fresil POV – 16 jaar – Boete ochtend**

Op de ochtend van de boete is de sfeer in het weeshuis verdeeld. De kleine kinderen onder de twaalf hebben nauwelijks een idee waarom de wat oudere kinderen zo gespannen zijn. Ze zijn zich nog niet bewust van het feit wat voor een impact de Hongerspelen hebben, omdat de begeleiders de kleintjes het liefst nog in het duister houden.

De kinderen rond de twaalf, dertien zijn daarentegen wit weggetrokken en kijken stilletjes voor zich uit. Mijn broertje is daar ook een van. Abeltje raakt amper zijn armoedige ontbijt aan en staart star voor zich uit. Wanneer Milou zijn bord weghaalt maakt ze zijn donkerbruine haar door de war, maar meer reactie dan even opkijken geeft hij niet.

De kinderen die wat ouder zijn en wat meer boetes achter de rug hebben, zoals Milou en ik, zijn iets rustiger. Tenminste, zo ziet het er uit, maar niets is minder waar.

Ik blijf telkens mijn hand in mijn broekzak steken om te voelen of de foto van Abel en Milou er nog zit. Milou zie ik telkens aan de zoom van haar mouwen zitten. Anderen bijten op hun nagels, hebben een kort lontje of kunnen niet stil blijven zitten. Voor de kleintjes lachen we, maar het is geforceerd.

Tegen de tijd dat het ontbijt is afgelopen komt Jari de eetzaal binnen lopen. Even is het contrast tussen onze twee werelden groot. Hij heeft nieuwe kleding aan, terwijl wij, de wezen, allemaal kleren aan hebben die al bijna helemaal versleten zijn.

Maar dan lacht hij en propt hij zich op de bank tussen mij en nog een andere jongen en is het verschil weg.

"Hoe gaat het op deze ochtend?"

"Fantastisch," vertel ik hem droogjes. Maar Jari lacht en trekt me van de bank af.

"Kom. Ik neem aan dat je nog niet begonnen bent aan de appels?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik had op mijn beste vriend gewacht.

We halen de volle jutezak van de jongensslaapzaal, waar ik hem in de kist had gelegd waar mijn initialen op staan, samen met twee kleine gutsen. Op de terugweg naar de eetzaal zien we begeleiders kijken en hun wenkbrauwen optrekken, maar ze zeggen niets. Ik grijns schaamteloos. Ze weten dat ik de appels steel natuurlijk, maar ze weten ook dat de kinderen er vrolijker van worden en dat we anders nooit fruit krijgen. Niet zo vers als dit in elk geval.

En als ik gepakt word is het mijn eigen schuld, zeggen de begeleiders. Dus ze doen alsof hun neuzen bloeden en laten mij mijn gang gaan.

Zodra de kinderen in de eetzaal de jutezak in hun blikveld krijgen, beginnen hun ogen te glimmen, wetend wat er komen gaat.

"Iedereen wacht op zijn beurt!" roep ik uit, voordat ze zich gaan verdringen. "Doe je dat niet, dan heb je pech en krijg je niets. Twaalfjarigen eerst."

Ik til de jutezak op een tafel en Jari en ik gaan er zelf naast zitten met onze voeten op de bank. Met de guts in de hand pakken we de eerste appels en beginnen we.

Een paar jaar geleden zijn we begonnen met het stelen van appels. We snijden er gekke gezichtjes in en geven ze aan de kinderen om ze wat op te vrolijken. Op de boete als eerste aan de twaalfjarige, aangezien het hun eerste boete is.

Tegen de tijd dat iedereen naar de boete moet vertrekken, hebben bijna alle kinderen een appel met een gek gezichtje gehad. Een gezichtje met een knipoog, een uitstekende tong, konijnenoren- en tanden, met een blos, etc. Het werk is tijdrovend en verzet je gedachten. Verse appels krijgen de kinderen niet elke dag en gulzig eten ze de appels op.

De kinderen onder de twaalf blijven achter in het weeshuis met een paar begeleiders. De rest moet naar de boete.

We lopen bijna in complete stilte. Milou houdt krampachtig mijn hand vast en Jari kijkt fronsend voor zich uit met zijn handen in zijn zakken gestoken. Mijn broertje loopt bij zijn eigen vrienden, alsof hij wil bewijzen dat hij mijn steun niet nodig heeft, maar hij loopt nog geen meter achter ons.

We zijn net een rouwstoet.

Voor het inschrijven neem ik afscheid van Milou. Ik spreek haar moed in, vertel haar dat ik haar zo zal zien en kus haar. Dan voeg ik me in de rij met Abeltje en Jari.

Dat is het moment waarop Abeltje zachtjes begint te huilen.

"Ik wil niet, Menno," zegt hij snotterend.

"Het is zo voorbij en dan zijn we alweer thuis. Echt, dat zal je zien."

Maar wanneer hij zijn naam moet zeggen weigert hij en moet ik het voor hem doen. Uiteindelijk sta ik samen met Jari in het vak van de zestienjarige jongens en staan we in broederlijke zwijgzaamheid naast elkaar.

Bibberend zucht hij.

"Je zou denken dat het elk jaar makkelijker zou worden."

Ik kan niets terugzeggen.

De burgemeester komt op en de vrouw begint het Verdrag van Verraad op te lezen. In het vak van de vijftienjarige meisjes zoek ik Milou op en als ik haar ogen ontmoet knipoog ik naar haar. Ze geeft me een zwak glimlachje terug.

Abeltje staat in het vak voor me, dus ik zie alleen zijn schouders die zachtjes schokken.

Districtsbegeleider Daniels maakt zijn entree en ik vraag me af waarom hij er dit jaar nog is. Hij doet nou niet alsof zijn baan echt serieus is en de districtsbegeleiders van de overige districten gedragen zich toch heel... anders. Niet dat ik zou willen dat we zo'n enthousiasteling hadden, maar dit...

Bovendien ziet hij er halfdood uit. Alsof hij al jaren niet geslapen heeft.

"De meisjestribuut is..." begint hij, en ik hou mijn hart vast voor Milou. "...Ammeline Blodau!"

Niet Milou en ik haal opgelucht adem.

Vredesbewakers banen zich een weg naar het vak van de veertienjarige meisjes en nemen een huilend meisje mee naar het podium. Daarop staat Ammeline alleen naar haar schoenen te staren alsof ze zich diep concentreert.

Daniels roept nog wat door de microfoon.

"Onze meisjestribuut!"

Blijkbaar verstoord dat haar concentratie, want vervolgens geeft ze over over het podium voor haar. Onmiddellijk hoor je geluiden van walging uit de menigte komen en Ammelines snikken weergalmen over het hele plein, gemixt met het geluid van Daniels schorre gelach.

"Als dat geen binnenkomer is weet ik het ook niet meer!" roept hij door de microfoon.

Ammelines maaginhoud wordt opgeruimd en haar gezicht gewassen. Ze durft nauwelijks nog op te kijken, maar Daniels houdt haar stevig op het podium door een hand op haar schouder te leggen.

De camera's slokken het beeld gulzig op.

"We gaan door naar de volgende tribuut," kondigt Daniels aan. "Alle aandacht kan niet alleen naar Ammeline toe gaan."

Het kind staat te trillen op haar benen.

Om een papiertje uit de jongensbol te pakken laat hij voor een moment haar schouder los, maar zodra hij terug is bij de microfoon neemt zijn hand die plaats weer in.

"De jongenstribuut voor dit jaar zal zijn..."

Naast me zie ik Jari verstenen, voor me Abeltjes schouders nog harder schokken en ikzelf hou mijn adem in.

"...Menno Fresil."

De klap komt direct naar binnen. Het voelt alsof iemand me fysiek naar achteren heeft geduwd en voor een moment moet ik mijn evenwicht bewaren. Dan slik ik en knipper ik een paar keer.

Het podium is het enige wat ik kan zien, waar de meisjestribuut als een hoopje ellende op staat. En ik heb twee keuzes.

Ik kan net als zij door vredesbewakers het podium op gebracht worden, of ik kan nu zelf naar voren lopen. De keuze is makkelijk, dus ik schud mijn hoofd en beweeg mijn voeten naar voren.

Ik negeer Jari die me geschrokken aankijkt, niet wetend wat hij kan doen om dit tegen te gaan. Ik hoor ergens een gil waarvan ik weet dat die aan Milou behoort en Abeltje huilt.

Zonder hulp van de vredesbewakers loop ik het podium op en ga ik aan de andere kant van Daniels staan. Op het podium voor Ammeline zie ik een donkere vlek en de zure geur hangt nog steeds hier rond.

Daniels legt zijn nog vrije hand op mijn schouder.

"Onze jongenstribuut! En daarbij zijn beide tributen voor district vijf bekend."

Hij verstevigt nog eens extra de grip op mijn schouder en ik weet dat ik nergens meer heen kan. Ik ben een tribuut.

* * *

In het gerechtsgebouw steek ik mijn hand weer in mijn zak om te kijken of de foto van Milou en Abeltje nog in mijn zak zit, en ik zucht uit opluchting als ik voel dat die er inderdaad nog in zit.

Ik sta een beetje verloren in het midden van het rijk uitgedoste vertrek terwijl ik wacht op mijn bezoekers.

Abeltje rent werkelijk naar binnen en stort zich in mijn armen. Hij zegt iets, maar ik versta er niets van aangezien zijn gezicht zich in mijn shirt verborgen heeft en zijn snikken zijn woorden onherkenbaar maken.

Jari en Milou komen Abeltje op een iets rustiger tempo achterna, hoewel Milou ook niet veel later met haar armen om mijn nek heen staat en ik een arm om haar middel heen leg.

Jari zit verdoofd op een fauteuil.

Ik probeer ze moed in te spreken, dat ik terug kom, want hun verlaten weiger ik.

Milou neemt Abeltje over als een vredesbewaker roept dat de tijd bijna om is en ik omhels mijn beste vriend, die nog steeds geen woord gesproken heeft.

"Je gaat voor ze zorgen hé, wanneer ik weg ben?"

Voordat Jari antwoord geeft schraapt hij zijn keel. "Ik... Ja. Natuurlijk."

We knikken nog naar elkaar en dan worden Milou, Abeltje en Jari weggehaald.

Ik ben alleen.

* * *

**D5 – Ammeline 'Line' Blodau POV – 14 jaar – Afscheid in het gerechtsgebouw**

Melin en Arik vinden me op een okergele sofa met mijn armen om mijn middel geslagen. De tranen zijn gestopt en ik zit nu alleen nog maar voor me uit te staren.

Melin huilt niet, maar gaat alleen maar met haar hand door mijn haar en heeft haar andere arm om mij heen geslagen. Arik zit aan mijn andere kant en verdoofd leun ik tegen hem aan.

Ik kan me alleen maar afvragen of Keyane zich ook zo voelde toen ik hem vorig jaar omhelsde en afscheid van hem nam. Alsof zijn doodverklaring al ondertekend was.

* * *

**AN: ...al een tijdje niet ge-update he... ahum**

**Dus. District vijf xD Blij dat ik er vanaf ben. Het duurde zo lang. Eerst totaal geen inspiratie, daarna ontzettend druk met school. **

**Jade Lammourgy had Tumblr aangemaakt voor haar Spelen en aangezien ik ook nogal wat materiaal heb van deze Spelen en de 91ste, ben ik nu ook in het bezit van een tumblr account: myweirdworld2 . tumblr . com vergeet de 2 niet achter myweirdworld te zetten. Ik post hier van alles. Sneakpreviews, afbeeldingen, capitoolfashion, foto's van tributen, muziek straks bij bijvoorbeeld het bloedbad etc ;)**

**en voor de duidelijkheid, Keyane zat _niet_ in de 91ste Spelen, maar dit stond op Lines formulier.**

**Sponsorpunten:**

**GreenDiamond123 - 7 punten  
LaFlorine - 2 punten  
LadyDunla - 12 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 12 punten  
Cicillia - 7 punten (je was vergeten je naam bij je review te zetten, maar veerle verzekerde me ervan dat jij het was haha)  
Djethry - 1 punt  
Sharonneke95 - 5 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 9 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 8 punten  
MadeBy Mel - 6 punten  
Josapjo - 10 punten  
LeviAntonius - 6 punten  
TeensReadToo - 8 punten**

**De lijst wordt nu wel erg lang dus misschien een idee om het voortaan op mijn profiel te zetten ofzo?**

**En bedankt aan Jade Lammourgy en mijn beta LadyDunla! en iedereen fijne feestdagen!**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	7. Author's Note

Hoi!

Ik zit op het moment in een enorm drukke periode van examens/tentamens/toetsen en dergelijk, dus ik weet niet wanneer D6 eraan komt. Waarschijnlijk duurt het niet heel lang, maar het leek me wel eens handig om uit te leggen waarom mijn updates eigenlijk zo verschrikkelijk lang duren dit jaar.

Dit jaar doe ik 4 en 5 havo gecombineerd. De helft van mijn vakken zijn 4 havo, de andere helft 5 havo. Nu heb ik de komende week bv toetsweek/Schriftelijk examenweek en die valt van 4 en 5 havo samen. Dat betekent dat ik op 1 dag 4 toetsen (2 van 4 havo, 2 van 5 havo) kan hebben, ook al zal een normale leerling er maar 2 hebben.

Tja, en daarbij komt ook nog eens kijken dat ik verschrikkelijk achterloop bij bepaalde vakken, dus ik moet blokken als een idioot en na de aankomende week nog wat toetsen inhalen.

Als ik me nu niet op school concentreer, kan ik mijn havo diploma gedag zeggen xD Hopelijk kan ik volgende week gewoon schrijven, anders over twee weken weer. Dit is niet alsof ik een stop van een half jaar instel, maar uitleg waarom mijn updates zo sloom zijn. Zelfs in de kerstvakantie ben ik bezig met school.

Ik doe trouwens 4 en 5 havo dit jaar, omdat ik vorig jaar zo ziek was dat ik maar de helft van mijn 4 havo vakkenpakket heb gevolgd. Ik had dus maar een half rooster. Dit jaar volg ik die vakken in 5 havo en de overige vakken in 4 havo.

Als er vragen zijn, stel ze gerust!

xxx MyWeirdWorld


	8. D6 Boete

_District 6 Boete_

* * *

******D6 – Sener 'Sen' Focus POV – 16 jaar – Avond voor de boete**

De modder maakt de wegen bijna onbegaanbaar; ik kan nauwelijks blijven staan en telkens glij ik weg. De regen komt met bakken uit de lucht, dringt mijn neusgaten binnen en laat mijn witte shirt met een rood kruis, bevlekt door de modder, aan mijn lichaam plakken.

Mijn spieren protesteren hevig, maar ik ploeter voort. Ik loop helemaal achterin de ploeg en eens in de zoveel tijd draait iemand zich om om te zeggen dat ik bij moet benen. Ik weet dat ze gelijk hebben, dus ik klem dan mijn tanden op elkaar en zet me harder af tegen de glibberige modder.

De ton met chemische troep die ik op mijn rug bevestigd heb weegt zo zwaar dat het me telkens naar achteren dreigt te sleuren. Ik doe mijn best om niet te denken aan wat er zou gebeuren als die ton een lek heeft, of wat er gebeurt als ik om zou vallen en die ton open zou klappen. Zou er bijtend zuur in zitten? Zou mijn huid smelten? Zou ik er brandwonden aan overhouden?

"Sener, je raakt achter!" Er weerklinkt een barse stem door de lucht die ik herken als die van de ploegleider, Robb, een boom van een vent die moeiteloos lijkt voort te bewegen in dit noodweer met zijn ton op zijn rug.

Ik zet me weer wat harder af en voeg me wat dichter bij de ploeg, hard hijgend en met protesterende spieren.

De lucht is zwart boven onze hoofden. We zijn met ongeveer vijftien man, en eens in de zoveel tijd licht de bliksem de hemel op en kunnen we het pad voor ons zien. De bomen langs de weg reiken hoog boven ons uit, de takken kraken luid en de wind rukt hard aan alles wat het vast kan grijpen. Het pad wat we begaan is afgelegen, alleen bedoeld voor ploegen zoals de onze om het chemische spul af te leveren aan de fabrieken en laboratoriums, in dit geval het laboratorium waar mijn vader werkt.

Het pad is dus ook op sommige plekken niet breder dan één persoon breed. Het is niet verhard. Het is modderig, zit vol putten en stenen en soms heb je naast je een afgrond waar je in kunt vallen als je niet uitkijkt. Er is geen lantaarn in de buurt te vinden.

We zijn al minstens twee uur aan het lopen wanneer Robb ons waarschuwt.

"We naderen het Dodenpad, mannen!"

Het Dodenpad. Het zegt al genoeg. Er zijn hier meer mannen verongelukt dan dat er sterfgevallen zijn van de honger. Zeker in dit weer kun je maar beter opletten waar je loopt.

We lopen extra langzaam, wat me de kans geeft om me weer geheel bij de ploeg te voegen. Aan onze linkerzijde bevind zich een diepe afgrond, met scherpe rotsen waar het water langs stroomt. Als iemand bijna valt, kletteren stenen tegen de rotsen aan en hoor je iedereen nerveus uitademen. Het bliksemt steeds heviger boven onze hoofden, het regent nog even hard en mijn huid lijkt wel te branden. Koorts, weet ik zeker.

De leren banden om mijn middel en schouders, waarmee de ton op mijn rug bevestigd is, schuren tegen mijn huid aan. Regen gemixt met zweet druipt langs mijn nek en ik vraag me af hoe lang het nog duurt.

Vincent loopt voor me, een jongen die drie jaar ouder is dan ik en al drie jaar langer deze weg loopt.

"Vincent, komt het einde al in zicht?" vraag ik hem, want ik heb liever geen vroegtijdige dood in die afgrond en ik wil weten hoe lang het nog duurt.

De jongen draait zich gemakkelijk om, alsof de ton op zijn rug niets is, en antwoordt me in een zwaar sarcastische toon. "Wat, nu al moe? En het wordt pas net spannend."

"Vincent, Sener, opletten!" schreeuwt Robb weer naar ons toe en met rollende ogen draait Vincent zich om.

Maar hij let niet op. Met zijn hiel blijft hij steken achter een scherpe rots en het is alsof ik het langzaam afgespeeld zie gebeuren. Het extra gewicht van de ton is doorslaggevend.

Vincent verliest zijn evenwicht, zijn voeten glijden weg in de modder en met een harde klap komt hij neer op de modderige weg, net niet de afgrond in. Maar de leren band van zijn rechterschouder is gebroken en de ton helt naar de afgrond toe. Ik kan Vincents gezicht niet zien, ik sta aan zijn rugkant, maar ik hoor luid en duidelijk zijn kreet wanneer hij ontdekt dat hij naar de afgrond toe glijdt.

Het gebeurt te snel voordat iemand in kan grijpen. Zijn vingers laten een geultjesspoor achter in de modder dat gevuld word met water van de regen, de plek waar hij stond en lag op het pad, nu achtergelaten.

We horen hem met een doffe klap in de afgrond neerkomen samen met kletterende stenen en een laatste misselijkmakende kreun van pijn.

Onmiddellijk komt Robb aangelopen van voorin de ploeg naar hier, zijn gezicht bezorgd vertrokken, maar niet minder alsof hij het verwacht had.

Met een schijnwerper werpt hij licht op de afgrond. Hij zet de schijnwerper ook onmiddellijk weer af, voordat iemand anders kan zien wat hij gezien heeft en kijkt iedereen in zijn ploeg één voor één aan.

"Dit pad heet niet voor niets het Dodenpad, onthoud dat. Let op als je hier loopt. Je wilt niet zelf in die afgrond eindigen."

Iemand schraapt zijn keel. "Wat... wat gebeurt er nu met Vincent?"

"Voor Vincent kunnen we niets meer doen. Voor nu moeten we zorgen dat we de tonnen afleveren en dat de jongste in ons midden morgen aanwezig is voor de boete."

Robb legt een hand op mijn schouder, knijpt erin, maar ik staar nietsziende naar de donkere afgrond.

* * *

******D6 – Angie Louis POV – 14 jaar – Avond voor de boete**

De regen komt hard neer op het dak van het huis, het constante geluid altijd aanwezig. Het dondert buiten, de wind laat alles kraken en piepen en de bliksem licht onwillekeurig om de zoveel tijd de lucht op, zodat ik het gezicht van mijn broer als een soort foto om de zoveel minuten in de slecht belichte kamer zie oplichten.

Leons wenkbrauwen zijn samengetrokken in een frons, zijn handen gebald tot vuisten onder zijn kin en hij staart onafgebroken naar de gesloten deur waarachter zijn vriendin zich bevindt met de zuster.

Pas na ongeveer een half uur komt de zuster met haar tas naar buiten, haar witte uniform aan de zoom bevlekt met modder van buiten en haar haar dat in een staart zit nog druipend nat van de regen. Ze sluit de kamerdeur, Lucia achterlatend.

Leon wil opstaan, maar de zuster houdt haar hand op. "Alles is prima, ze komt er zo aan. Voor ik weg ga moeten er nog wat zaken geregeld worden voor de boete morgen, aangezien Lucia nog maar achttien is."

Leon wijst naar de stoel tegenover hem aan de eettafel. "Thee?"

"Alstublieft," antwoordt ze, terwijl ze plaats neemt op de stoel voor hem en haar tas naast haar neer zet.

Ik vul de fluitketel met schoon water en steek het fornuis aan, waar ik de volle fluitketel vervolgens op zet. Ik voeg me niet bij Leon en de zuster aan tafel, maar blijf in de keuken staan.

De storm raast buiten door, maar de stilte binnen is bedrukkend. Leon heeft zijn schouders opgetrokken en kijkt weer naar de kamerdeur. Alles is prima met Lucia, dat zei de zuster, maar de boete van morgen hangt als een donkere wolk boven ons.

Wanneer de fluitketel begint te fluiten, haal ik het van het fornuis en schenk ik vier koppen warme muntthee in. Voor Lucia doe ik er een beetje honing bij. Niet heel veel, want we moeten wel zuinig aan doen.

Ik zet de drie koppen op tafel en wil met mijn eigen kop teruglopen naar de keuken, maar Leon maakt met een handbeweging duidelijk dat ik aan tafel moet aanschuiven.

"Jij bent er morgen bij met de boete," is zijn enige uitleg. Leon is negentien en hoeft zich dus niet meer in te schrijven. Lucia met haar achttien jaar wel en ik ook. Ik ben de enige steun die Lucia morgen heeft als ze toch aan de boete moet deelnemen.

We hoeven niet lang te wachten voor de kamerdeur met een zachte kraak opengaat en Lucia in de deuropening verschijnt. Haar chocoladebruine haar heeft ze opgestoken, hoewel er hier en daar enkele koppige krullen ontsnappen. Ze ziet bleek, heeft een frons tussen haar wenkbrauwen, maar haar mondhoeken zijn omhoog gekruld in een glimlach en haar hand ligt liefkozend op haar onderbuik, waar nog amper wat te zien is.

"Heb je het gehoord? Alles verloopt prima," zegt ze met een oogverblindende glimlach. "De zuster heeft naar het hartje geluisterd en ze zegt dat het ontzettend sterk klinkt."

Leon steekt zijn hand uit, die Lucia dankbaar aanpakt en vast blijft houden wanneer ze naast hem plaatsneemt. "Ik heb het gehoord."

Lucia lacht ook naar mij, maar ik lach maar een beetje krampachtig terug. De zwangerschap en alles wat daarbij komt kijken is niets voor mij en bij de gedachte aan een bevalling rolt mijn maag zich al om, maar nieuw leven zo vlak na de executie van Leon en mijn ouders tien maanden geleden wegens rebellie brengt afleiding en hoop, ook al was het niet de bedoeling van Leon en Lucia om zo jong al een kind te krijgen.

De zuster schraapt haar keel en legt wat documenten op tafel. "Dit is een verklaring van de zuster, van mij in dit geval, dat Lucia veertien weken zwanger is en dus niet gekozen kan worden voor de Hongerspelen. Bij de inschrijfbalie dient het ingeleverd te worden. Hopelijk wordt het ook geaccepteerd."

"Hopelijk?" vraag Leon. "Dat klinkt niet bijzonder zeker."

Mijn ogen schieten tussen de zuster, mijn broer en Lucia, die langzaam haar stralende glimlach verliest, en alsof de storm zijn aanwezigheid ook nog even wil benadrukken kraakt het plafond extra hard.

"Sommige vredesbewakers nemen het niet aan als de zwangerschap niet zichtbaar is. Wat je niet ziet, is er niet, dus vinden ze dat je gewoon de arena in zou kunnen."

Haar harde woorden hangen zwaar in de lucht en met gebalde vuisten staart Leon recht vooruit, terwijl Lucia inmiddels alle kleur in haar gezicht verloren is. Ikzelf staar naar de documenten, de zwarte inkt op flinterdun papier, die het verschil tussen leven en dood kunnen betekenen als Lucia gekozen zou worden. Het leven van twee, van één of van niemand.

De zuster vertrekt niet veel later de storm weer in, met haar ene hand voor de ogen en haar tas in de andere hand. Haar haar had binnen niet eens op kunnen drogen voor het buiten weer doorweekt werd.

* * *

Op de dag van de boete is het helemaal stil in de ochtend. Geen gekraak door de wind, geen getik van de regen. Helemaal niets, en wanneer ik zo luister met mijn deken om me heen bezorgt het me abrupt een rilling over de rug.

Ik sla het gevoel van onbehagen van me af als ik de deken van me af sla en maak me klaar voor de boete. Lucia heeft een kuip met warm water voor me klaargezet en schrobt me brandend schoon, maar doet dat zonder haar gewone glimlach. Wallen zijn onder haar ogen te zien, alsof ze de hele nacht wakker heeft gelegen en als ik Leon zie, zie ik dat hij ook geen kleur op zijn gezicht heeft.

Ik krijg een oud jurkje van Lucia aan, een simpele lichtblauwe met een plooirok tot mijn knieën en een dun zwart riempje rond mijn middel. Liefkozend strijkt ze met haar vingertoppen nog over mijn ketting, een helderblauw steentje in een traanvorm naar boven gekeerd en omlijstend los ervan een zilveren traanvorm naar beneden gekeerd.

De stilte tijdens het ontbijt is verschrikkelijk en het gemis van onze ouders lijkt vandaag nog groter te zijn. Als een soort magneet wordt mijn blik telkens naar de kamerdeur van hun oude kamer getrokken. Ik ben niet de enige; ik zie het Leon ook doen, alsof hij verwacht dat ze elk moment uit die deur komen zoals altijd op de dag van de boete.

In stilte lopen we dan ook naar de boete toe. Bij de rand van het plein nemen we voor nu afscheid van Leon en met in mijn handen de documenten geklemd voegen Lucia en ik ons bij de rij voor de inschrijfbalie. Ik ben verrassend rustig vergeleken met Lucia en de andere potentiële tributen om ons heen.

"Het komt wel goed, Angie," hoor ik Lucia zeggen, wanneer we stapje voor stapje dichter bij de balie komen, maar het is meer om haarzelf te verzekeren dan mij.

Ik pak haar bevende hand en geef er een kneepje in. "Weet ik." En dat meen ik, want ik zou Lucia nooit naar de Spelen laten gaan. Dat zou de dood van twee mensen betekenen en Leon zou er nooit meer bovenop komen.

Achter de inschrijfbalie zit een jonge, vrouwelijke vredesbewaker met blond haar en achter haar staat een kille man met een geweer in zijn handen. Wanneer de vrouw haar keel pas schraapt en 'naam' zegt, scheur ik mijn blik los van het geweer.

"Angie Louis."

Er word bloed van mij afgenomen en dan zie ik mijn naam netjes in zwarte inkt verschijnen, vele malen mooier dan mijn eigen kraaienpoten handschrift.

"Volgende."

Ik zie Lucia moed bijeen schrapen, maar ik heb de documenten in mijn hand, dus leg ze op de inschrijfbalie alsof ze mij gebrand hebben. Dat is genoeg voor Lucia.

"Ik ben zwanger," roept ze uit.

De vredesbewaker lijkt nauwelijks onder de indruk. "Zwanger, juist. Ik zie het." En tergend langzaam bekijkt ze de documenten. Mijn hart klopt in mijn keel en Lucia knijpt mijn hand zowat fijn. We hebben de aandacht van de kinderen om ons heen, want iedereen kijkt naar ons.

De vrouwelijke vredesbewaker wenkt de vredesbewaker met het geweer en hij buigt zich dichter naar het papier toe. Zachtjes fluisteren ze en ik spits mijn oren, maar iets horen doe ik niet. Eens in de zoveel tijd kijken ze naar Lucia, haar buik en dan naar mij en iedere keer vertrouw ik het steeds minder. Vooral wanneer de loop van het geweer steeds meer onze kant op gericht gaat staan.

Dan gaat de vredesbewaker met het geweer weer recht staan en staat het geweer gericht op de buik van Lucia, die haar vrije hand daar beschermend voor houdt, alsof het iets uit zou maken.

De vrouwelijke vredesbewaker zucht. "Ik moet zeggen, het is een goede vervalsing, maar we zijn niet van gisteren." En met een kleine zelfvoldane grijns scheurt ze de documenten doormidden.

"NEE! Wacht! Ik kan de zuster erbij halen!" schreeuwt Lucia. "Zij kan het bewijzen!"

Maar ik zie alleen dat geweer, de vinger op de trekker, klaar om het over te halen en pak Lucia's arm vast. Geëxecuteerd worden als mijn ouders is niet iets wat ik ze na wil doen.

"Waarschijnlijk wordt je toch niet gekozen," zeg ik. "En de zuster waarschuwde je al. Kijk voor je, Luce."

De chocoladebruine ogen ontmoeten de loop van het geweer en ik zie de realisatie dat ze niets kan doen inzinken. Haar schouders zakken, haar mond vertrekt tot een strakke lijn en ze knikt, terwijl haar ogen tranen.

"Goed, prima. Prima! Zoals jullie willen, schrijf me dan maar in. Lucia Lemmerts is de naam."

Wanneer haar bloed wordt afgenomen, stromen de tranen over haar gezicht.

Als paarden worden we in onze vakken gedreven, ik bij de veertienjarigen en Lucia bij de achttienjarigen. Donkere wolken hebben zich intussen alweer samengepakt in de hemel en het lijkt boven mijn hoofd wel te pulseren als een hartslag. Het ziet eruit alsof het weer wil gaan stormen, maar voor nu is het nog droog, hoewel de lucht al vochtig en klam aanvoelt en het onrustig stil is, de stilte voor de storm.

Concentreren tijdens het Verdrag van Verraad kan ik niet. Ik moet alleen maar aan Lucia en mijn broer denken en naast me staat een meisje aldoor maar hard te huilen. Pas als ik de naam 'Caleb Marentos' hoor vallen bij een paar rijke meiden die naar het huilende meisje staan te kijken, weet ik wie ze is. Het zusje van de jongenstribuut van vorig jaar.

Ze draagt een oude, te kleine jurk, is werkelijk spierwit weggetrokken en ondanks dat haar kraag tot haar nek dichtgeknoopt zit en de mouw tot haar linkerhand ook, kan ze niet verbergen dat ze nog niet zo lang geleden heftig verbrand is. De lelijke brandwonden lopen van haar knokkels tot haar kaaklijn. Een fabrieksongeluk waarschijnlijk, maar als ik de rijke meiden zo naar het meisje zie kijken weet ik dat niet zeker.

Het Verdrag van Verraad loopt ten einde, de burgemeester sloft het podium af voor nog een jaar en onze begeleidster maakt haar entree. Haar violetkleurige haar is onmisbaar en het eerste wat je ziet, want Violet Stiles doet haar naam eer aan. Het heeft met behulp van haarlak tweemaal zoveel volume gekregen en is ontzettend fel van kleur.

Terwijl ze met haar zwarte hakken naar het spreekgestoelte toe loopt gaan haar ogen langzaam over de menigte heen, neemt ze een trek van haar sigaret die bevestigt is in een amberkleurige, langwerpige sigarettenhouder en trekt ze haar bontjas nog iets steviger dicht. Alle aandacht is op haar gericht en met een hooghartige glimlach tikt ze de as van haar sigaret.

"Welkom," spreekt ze koeltjes als ze bij de microfoon staat, "bij de boete van de tweeënnegentigste Spelen. Van mijn district verwacht ik niets anders dan orde, dus als ik je naam noem wil ik dat je naar voren komt en op het podium gaat staan. Ik wil geen tijd verspillen aan nutteloos gejank."

Haar ogen glijden nog eens over de menigte heen en het lijkt alsof ze iedereen nog eens aankijkt, ook mij, maar ik kijk alleen maar strak naar voren terwijl het zusje van Caleb Marentos naast mij alleen maar harder gaat huilen.

Stiles neemt nog een trek van haar sigaret en blaast de rook langzaam uit. "We beginnen bij de meisjestribuut."

Het geluid van haar hakken klinkt door de microfoon door de luidsprekers over de menigte heen en iedereen houdt zijn adem in. Inmiddels is de hemel boven onze hoofden langzaam beetje bij beetje open aan het barsten en komen de eerste druppels al naar beneden. Iemand rent naar Stiles toe met een paraplu, maar met een geïrriteerd handgebaar wuift ze hem weg en steekt ze haar hand in de meisjesbol. Ze pakt het papiertje dat helemaal bovenop ligt.

Ze bekijkt het voor ze terugkomt bij het spreekgestoelte, maar bij de microfoon kijkt ze nogmaals over de menigte heen met haar koele ogen voor ze iets zegt. Mijn hart bonst en ik weet wat ik moet doen, sinds de zuster zei dat de documenten hopelijk geaccepteerd zouden worden maar dat ze dat vaak niet werden, sinds de vredesbewaker de loop op Lucia's buik richtte en sinds ik wist dat ze zwanger was en nog mee moest doen met de boete. Een leven inruilen voor dat van twee, ik zou niet met mezelf kunnen leven als ik dat niet zou doen.

Dus ik zet me schrap, hoor mijn hart bonken in mijn oren en vergeet het verdere geluid om me heen. De woorden liggen klaar op mijn lippen voor als Lucia gekozen zou worden. Ik bied me aan. Ik bied me aan. Ik bied me aan.

Ik bied me aan.

En dan vormen de violetkleurige lippen van Violet Stiles de juiste naam. Naast me begint het meisje nog harder te huilen, maar mijn stem overstemt het en plots valt ze compleet stil, voor het eerst. Ergens achter me hoor ik mijn broer geschokt mijn naam roepen, maar ik zet het allemaal uit mijn hoofd en focus me op die eerste stappen naar het podium.

"Een vrijwilligster? Uitstekend." En Stiles grijnst naar me als een jager naar zijn prooi en ondanks dat ik inmiddels onder geregend word en zij nu wel een paraplu heeft aangenomen, zet ik een strak gezicht op. Het Capitool heeft al genoeg gezinnen uit elkaar gehaald en bij die van mijn broer gaan ze dat niet doen. Daar zorg ik wel voor, ook al loop ik vrijwillig in de klauwen van mensen als Stiles.

Als ik op het podium sta drukt ze haar sigaret uit en bergt ze de sigarettenhouder op om vervolgens met haar lange vingers mijn de kin omhoog te tillen. "Je naam?" commandeert ze me.

"Angie Louis."

Ze kijkt me een moment lang aan, knikt en laat me abrupt onder de kin los. Met haar hand op mijn schouder draait ze zicht naar de microfoon. "Onze vrijwillige meisjestribuut, Angie Louis!"

Ook al sta ik alleen op dat podium onder te regenen als kersverse tribuut, de woorden bevestigen dat ik er geen spijt van heb. Lucia en Leon gaan voor. Ik kom op de tweede plek, ook al betekent dat dat ik naar de Spelen moet en hoogstwaarschijnlijk terugkom in een houten kist.

* * *

******D6 – Sener 'Sen' Focus POV – 16 jaar – Boete**

Met starre ogen heb ik toegekeken hoe de storm in de nacht overgegaan is in een zwakke regenbui, hoe de wolken weg zijn getrokken en hoe de regen vervolgens is gestopt om een stil district zes achter te laten. Een licht district zes, want de zon begint al op te komen, ook al ben ik niet van mijn plek afgekomen en heb ik nog amper een slok van mijn thee genomen die al uren geleden koud is geworden.

Het was binnen een paar seconden gebeurd, Vincents dood, en telkens als ik eraan terugdenk zie ik het in fragmenten voor me die mijn netvlies maar niet willen verlaten. Zijn geschokte gezicht, de geknapte lederen band om zijn schouder, het geluid van mens op steen en dat geultjesspoor gemaakt door vingers, onmiddellijk opgevuld door regen. En dan wat hij vlak ervoor zei.

_'____En het wordt pas net spannend.__'_

Voor de ploeg leek het niets nieuws dat er iemand verloren ging onderweg. Misschien hebben die allemaal vannacht kunnen slapen en hebben die niet als een wezenloos iets door het raam naar buiten zitten kijken. Voor mij was het de eerste keer. Misschien ben ik de volgende die langs de rand naar beneden valt bij het Dodenpad. Misschien ben ik de volgende die Robb daar laat liggen tot de volgende morgen.

Pas later vindt mijn vader mij in de leefruimte, nog steeds zittend op een oude stoel met de koude kop thee.

"Sener?" zegt hij zachtjes, zijn stem nog ruw van slaap. "Heb je hier heel de nacht gezeten?"

Ik knik, want tot veel anders voel ik me niet in staat. Mijn spieren voelen stram en wanneer mijn vader de kop thee uit mijn handen haalt blijven ze verkrampt in dezelfde positie, de lucht omkrullend.

Enige tijd gaat voorbij terwijl ik mijn vader in de keuken rond hoor stommelen. Dan omkrullen mijn handen geen lucht meer, maar een warme kop thee met kamille en honing. Kamille duidelijk voor kalmte.

Terwijl ik slok voor slok langzaam de thee me op laat warmen en niet van plek verander, komt ook mijn jongere broer beneden. Die werpt een blik op mij en blijft versteend halverwege de trap staan.

"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vraagt Lonán, die zijn weg naar beneden weer vervolgt. "Je ziet er niet uit, Sen."

Zonder het te voelen lach ik. "Bedankt voor de geniale constatering."

"Hé, niets anders dan de waarheid." Lonán pakt de lege kop thee uit mijn handen en slaat mij op mijn schouder, ten teken dat ik op moet staan uit de stoel. "Kom op, je hebt meerdere boetes overleefd. Vandaag gebeurt er precies hetzelfde als vorig jaar. Niets."

"Het is niet de boete," zeg ik, maar zonder te zeggen wat het wel is laat ik mezelf uit de stoel trekken.

Heel de ochtend achtervolgt Lonán me en zorgt ervoor dat we op de juiste tijd naar de boete vertrekken, terwijl de donkere wolken alweer samenpakken boven onze hoofden.

Onderweg worden we door veel mensen aangesproken, aangezien de Focus broers bekend staan als de zonen van Emory Focus, die baanbrekend onderzoek heeft gedaan in het gebied van snel verspreidende ziektes. Longontstekingen komen bijvoorbeeld lang niet meer zo vaak voor in district zes dan gewoonlijk altijd was geweest, hoewel het Capitool niet weet hoe dat zou kunnen. De verbeterde medicatie van Emory Focus gaat enkel naar het Capitool volgens hen, en niet naar de mensen in district zes zelf. Het is natuurlijk ondenkbaar dat er met de cijfers van medicijnladingen die worden gemaakt en naar het Capitool gaan zou worden geprutst.

Hoewel ik me er zelf niet mee bezighoud, weet ik dat Lonán sinds kort actief bezig is met ondergrondse praktijken die absoluut niet aan het licht mogen komen. Op zekere hoogte denk ik wel dat vader het weet; hij is tenslotte degene die het hele laboratorium runt en als er met cijfers wordt gekloot zou hij daarvan op de hoogte zijn en als zijn zoon die ladingen van de een naar de andere plek verplaatst, zou hij dat toch ook door moeten hebben. Bovendien heeft Lonán nooit onder stoelen of banken gestoken wat hij van het Capitool denkt. Zijn kalmte bewaren wat dat betreft is nooit een van zijn sterkste punten geweest.

Op dagen zoals deze, de boete, maak ik me dan ook extra zorgen. Je weet het nooit met de namen die op het papiertje staan, je weet nooit of het eerlijk gaat. Het is algemeen bekend dat interessante namen, interessante tributen vaker naar de Hongerspelen gaan dan onbekende gezichten. Misschien gaan tributen die wat gedaan hebben er ook vaker naartoe.

Ik zie Lonán liever niet in een tweede Vincent veranderen, ergens dood onderaan een afgrond.

"Sen, kijk eens," zegt Lonán, die me aantikt en die wijst naar de inschrijfbalie, waar we inmiddels aan zijn gekomen en waar commotie is ontstaan. Twee meisjes, één wat ouder en één een stuk jonger, staan voor de inschrijfbalie terwijl een vrouwelijke vredesbewaker documenten aan flarden scheurt.

"NEE! Wacht! Ik kan de zuster erbij halen!" schreeuwt het oudere meisje, haar hand beschermend voor haar buik terwijl een andere vredesbewaker achter de balie de loop van zijn geweer erop gericht heeft. "Zij kan het bewijzen!"

Het jongere meisje lijkt haar te kunnen kalmeren, maar meer horen we niet aangezien het stemvolume aanzienlijk daalt.

Lonán en ik kijken elkaar aan, maar Lonán haalt zijn wenkbrauwen en schouders op ten teken dat hij het ook niet weet en samen sluiten we ons aan bij een andere rij om ons in te schrijven. Pas wanneer we naar ons eigen vak moeten scheiden onze wegen, Lonán naar de vijftienjarigen en ik naar de zestienjarigen.

Daar begint het zweet langzaam ervoor te zorgen dat mijn witte shirt aan mijn rug begint te plakken en hamert mijn hart constant tegen mijn borstkas aan in een tempo dat behoorlijk zorgwekkend is. Dus terwijl het vak langzaam volstroomt leg ik twee vingers aan mijn pols en begin ik met het tellen van mijn hartslag. In vijftien seconden tel ik drieëntwintig slagen. Drieëntwintig slagen maal vier is een hartslag van tweeënnegentig. Een hartslag van tweeënnegentig is zorgwekkend.

Die wetenschap doet niets voor mijn rust.

"Hé, Sener?" hoor ik naast me, en met een wit weggetrokken gezicht kijk ik naar de jongen naast me, Silas, een van de minder uitgesproken vrienden van Lonán. Een aardige jongen, maar met zijn grote ogen en goedgelovigheid niet bepaald rebelmateriaal. Bovendien kan ik altijd nauwelijks geloven dat we in hetzelfde leeftijdsvak staan, sinds hij er niet echt uitziet als zijn leeftijd. "Zat jij gisteravond niet in de ploeg met Robb en Vincent?"

Ik knik, want als ik de naam van Vincent hardop hoor vormt er zich een brok in mijn keel die het onmogelijk maakt om iets te zeggen.

Ik hoop dat hij verder niets vraagt, maar dat is tevergeefs.

"Is het waar wat ze zeggen? Is Vincent... bij het Dodenpad? Is het waar?"

Zijn ogen branden op mijn gezicht en ik voel dat meerdere jongens om ons heen meeluisteren, maar ik word gered door de komst van de burgemeester en zijn Verdrag van Verraad dat ons hier allen samen heeft gebracht.

Na het Verdrag verschijnt Violet Stiles in haar bontjas met haar altijd aanwezige elektrisch, violetkleurige haar en arrogante blik in de ogen. Haar komst verwarmt me net zoveel als een nacht slapen in de vrieskou. Ze vertelt ons nog eens extra dat ze niet zit te wachten op 'nutteloos gejank' en loopt daarna op haar hakken naar de meisjesbol.

Op dat moment begint het weer zachtjes te regenen, zodat mijn witte shirt nog meer aan mijn lichaam plakt en mijn lichtbruine haar dat ook aan mijn voorhoofd doet.

Vlak voordat Violet Stiles bij het spreekgestoelte terug is raapt Silas alle moed bij elkaar om het nog een keer te vragen en ik realiseer me dat iedereen om ons heen meeluistert. Iedereen wil het weten. Pas als ik antwoord laten ze met rust.

"Sener, is het waar van Vincent?"

Ik zucht en steek mijn handen in mijn zakken. Intens staar ik naar de natte kasseien onder mijn voeten.

"Ja, het is waar."

Na mijn woorden heerst er een doodse stilte in ons vak, waarbij Silas me nog steeds met grote ogen aankijkt, maar die wordt ruw verstoord door Violet Stiles die de meisjestribuut aankondigt.

"Luca Marentos!"

Dat word vrijwel direct opgevolgd door een: "Ik bied me aan!"

Verwarring is het eerste, want ten eerste is het zusje van de tribuut van vorige jaar getrokken en daarnaast heeft zich iemand vrijwillig aangeboden, iets wat al jaren in district zes al niet is voorgekomen.

Er ontstaat beweging in het vak van de veertienjarige meisjes en dan zie ik het jongere meisje van eerst dat bij de inschrijfbalie stond. Door de regen is ze nogal doorweekt en het ziet er nogal miserabel uit wanneer ze naast Violet Stiles op het podium gaat staan. Angie Louis is haar naam en ik vraag me af of ze wel helemaal goed is. Niemand met een gezond verstand biedt zich aan, niet in district zes.

Maar inmiddels is het tijd voor de jongenstribuut en denk ik aan Lonán en mezelf, want ik wil geen van ons op dat podium naast Angie Louis zien.

"Tijd om bekend te maken wie onze vrijwilligster gaat vergezellen," zegt Violet Stiles nog in de microfoon voor ze naar de jongensbol loopt. De hemel boven ons is ondertussen zo opengebarsten dat het ook al is gaan donderen.

Ze pakt heel kieskeurig een papiertje met een naam, neemt alle tijd om terug te lopen naar de microfoon en neemt ook alle tijd om de naam in haar op te nemen. Zij staat toch droog onder haar paraplu, ook al staat Angie Louis naast haar onder te regenen op een podium voor heel Panem, ook al staat een heel district voor Violet Stiles onder te regenen totdat ze die naam heeft genoemd, waarvan ik absoluut niet hoop dat het die van mijn broertje of die van mij is. Silas naast me houdt zijn adem is.

Violet Stiles kijkt over de menigte heen met een zelfvoldane grijns. "Tenzij wij nog een vrijwilliger hebben, is onze jongenstribuut voor dit jaar... Sener Focus."

Met die woorden voelt het alsof al het lucht uit mijn longen wordt geslagen en er schiet maar één zin door mijn hoofd:

_'____En het wordt pas net spannend.__'_

Het duurt een paar seconden, maar dan besef ik me dat ik naar voren moet komen en met stramme passen doe ik dat. Geen nutteloos gejank, zei Violet, en dat zal ze niet krijgen ook.

Dus plichtsgetrouw stap ik dat podium op en ga ik naast mijn districtspartner staan, zoals het hoort.

* * *

Lonán is amper te houden, zo woedend is hij, en ik kan het alleen maar met lede ogen toezien hoe hij als een wild beest door de ruimte loopt in het gerechtsgebouw.

"Nee, nee, nee... NEE!" En hij slaat zo een lamp van een kastje, dat in honderd stukken tegen de grond kapot valt. "Niet jij, Sener! Nooit jij."

En hij gaat weer door met ijsberen, handen in het haar, terwijl ik op de grond buk en de kapotte stukken van de lamp opraap die groot genoeg zijn om opgeraapt te worden. Tot mijn verbazing zie ik dat mijn handen trillen, maar ik ga rustig door, alsof er niets aan de hand is. Alsof ik niet net mijn naam door die microfoon gesproken heb gehoord.

"Doe maar niet," zegt mijn vader, die de stukken voorzichtig uit mijn handen haalt en het op het kastje legt waar de lamp eerst stond. Zijn handen trillen ook, net als de mijne. Zijn handen trillen normaal gesproken ook nooit.

Dat kleine detail doet het hem, want de kracht verlaat mijn lichaam en ik zak neer op de koude grond, te midden van de kleine glasstukjes van de lamp die te klein waren om op te rapen.

"Wat moet ik nou?" fluister ik, want harder dan dat komt mijn stem er niet uit.

Vader gaat naast me zitten en zucht. "Je best doen, Sener."

Ik knik. Dat kan ik. Mijn best doen kan ik.

Ik vraag me alleen af of Lonán dat ook kan, wanneer ik achter ons nog iets kapot geslagen hoor worden.

* * *

******D6 – Angie Louis POV – 14 jaar – Afscheidsgebouw**

___Je hebt het juiste gedaan, je hebt het juiste gedaan, je hebt het juiste gedaan._

Dat is wat ik mezelf vertel wanneer ik op de fluwelen bank zit, doorweekt van de regen met de bittere nasmaak van de woorden _'____ik bied me aan__' _nog in de mond. Dat is wat ik mezelf vertellen als ik het behuilde gezicht van Lucia zie en de woedende van Leon.

"Luca Marentos?" is het eerste wat Leon zegt als hij binnen stormt, en in verwarring frons ik. Het meisje naast me in het vak? Calebs zusje, de tribuut van vorig jaar? "Je gaat vrijwillig naar de Spelen voor Luca Marentos?! Waarom in vredesnaam?"

"Ik... wat?" stamel ik uit. "Voor Lucia. Ik ga voor Lucia."

Op dat punt begint Lucia weer te huilen, iets wat ze aan haar gezicht te zien al eerder had gedaan. "Ze zeiden helemaal niet mijn naam, Angie. Het was Luca Marentos, niet Lucia Lemmers," huilt ze. "Ik was het niet."

Withete woede stroomt door mijn aderen, want dit kan niet, ze liegen. "Nee, ik heb het goed gehoord. Ik weet het zeker. Het was Lucia. Jullie hebben het verkeerd gehoord. Ik heb Lucia gered, ik heb jullie kind gered, ik heb me vrijwillig aangeboden voor ___jullie_. Dit ___kan _niet! ___Lieg _niet!"

Ik weet niet op welk punt het was, maar ik ben opgestaan van de bank en sta met gebalde vuisten voor mijn broer en Lucia. Koppig weiger ik weg te kijken van de ogen van mijn broer, dezelfde blauwe ogen als die ik bezit, en ik wil dat ze zeggen dat het voor niets was. Dat dit niet voor niets was.

Maar de woorden komen niet.

"Zeg dan wat! Zeg dan dat ik het juiste heb gedaan!"

Maar de doodse stilte is het enige antwoord dat ik krijg.

* * *

**AN: ...dus, district zes? Wij zijn op de helft van de boetes in elk geval :D**

**Denk dat ik nogal gemengde reacties op dit hoofdstuk ga krijgen haha. Aangezien dit hoofdstuk over de tijd van een aantal maanden is geschreven zie je ook dat het begin wat minder is geschreven dan de tweede helft. **

**Sponsorpunten:**

**Greendiamond123 - 10 punten  
LaFlorine - 2 punten  
LadyDunla - 15 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 15 punten  
Cicillia - 7 punten  
Djethry - 4 punten  
Sharonneke95 - 5 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan - 11 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 11 punten  
MadeBy Mel - 9 punten  
Josapjo - 10 punten  
LeviAntonius - 15 punten  
TeensReadToo - 9 punten**

**En heel erg veel dank aan mijn beta LadyDunla en Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius voor hun hulp!**

**Voor foto's van tributen en updates over, naja, volgende updates: myweirdworld2 . tumblr . com**

**Vergeet geen review achter te laten ;)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	9. AN

Hoi,

ik weet het, alweer een author's note. Nee, niet om te zeggen dat ik stop, dat zou ik nooit doen, maar om uit te leggen wanneer d7 eraan komt en waarom die er nog niet is.

Ik heb nog 4 weken 4 havo over, 5 havo eindexamens zijn net geweest (waarvan ik er maar twee heb gemaakt). Helaas moet ik in deze 4 weken tijd nog 4 wiskunde toetsen inhalen en uiteindelijk mijn eindcijfer op een 5 brengen, anders is het gedag naar 5 havo volgend jaar voor vakken die ik nu 4 havo doe. Stressen, ja.

Verder is het nogal chaos rond andere dingen, maar als over 4 weken school voorbij is ga ik verder met d7 en komt het hopelijk snel online. Het spijt me verschrikkelijk dat het zo lang duurt, maar ik krijg het gewoon niet af.

xxx MyWeirdWorld


End file.
